


见习唐璜（又名所谓良师益友）

by Pearl0513



Category: Mozart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl0513/pseuds/Pearl0513
Summary: 因为在之前的文中，机缘巧合的给了达蓬特一个我私心很喜欢的人设，好像这个形象人气也很高（醒醒，可能也就不到二十个人看你的文）。后来我一边脑着一边做了一点功课，意外地发现脑洞和历史有挺多重合，真的是非常开心。另外就是，很不满意目前电影中对卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特的塑造，明明是一世风流，死不悔改的类型，但我看过的几部电影中都是让阅尽繁花的他们被一个天真纯洁小处女/大大咧咧女汉子来征服，然后用这个女子的形象把人家以前结交的情人贬低为庸脂俗粉，也不知道这些编剧都是什么情结（我吐槽过的罗朱音乐剧编剧也很喜欢这个情结）。选择多偶制不婚主义价值观的人，不是你祭出一个看起来不太一样的女孩就能被拉回婚姻生活的，醒醒！不过还是推荐《歌剧浪子》，画面音乐都极美，达蓬特和莫扎特的友（基）谊（情）也很美~还有，有个太太总结了莫扎特的毒唯粉对莫扎特周围人物的看法，其中小康水性杨花啦，萨列里投毒啦，席卡内德侵吞财产啦，偏偏达蓬特还是“一个合作过的脚本作家”。难得毒唯都挑不出他的错来，大概他真的为人很好吧。所以，这篇的达蓬特是个超级温柔又坦荡的孩子。会也有一些和莫扎特和席卡内德像小puppy们打架似的争执。在当时觉得天都塌了，后来发现不过是成长中和朋友一起通关的必经过程。（不满意德法扎各自扔掉了小莫的一个好朋友，索性把他们拉在一篇里嘿嘿嘿）另外，我一直觉得达蓬特是卡萨诺瓦亲生的：都是在修道院中各种不老实，因为蹦跶得太欢实而接受世俗的惩罚，广交情人和朋友，但是自己也并非没有真本事，比如都替意大利修过史，似乎卡萨诺瓦写的是威尼斯政府史，达蓬特写的是佛罗伦萨美第奇家族史。所以嘛……这俩人……嗯……这篇文里面可能会塞进我一堆不成熟的东西，如果您觉得有些东西太啰嗦，那么只是我实在不是个卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特那么高段位，不是人物的错。我尽量不写成“东宫娘娘摊大饼，西宫娘娘卷大葱”也就是了……以及情节发展可能会比较幼稚，如果您在连载时猜出来的我的包袱，请不要剧透啦。当然，每一个小故事告一段落后欢迎批评。会有很多可爱的擦边球，感觉这一篇的大家可能就是在擦边球中成长起来的。不会有太多肉，但是也会有一点点。脑下来感觉不如《莫扎特在布拉格》和《莫扎特回来啦！》有梗，而且几乎完全扔掉了科洛雷多同学……大家就当日常看流水账吧~





	1. 0-2

0

席卡内德看到屏幕上显示着达蓬特的电话，挺诧异地接起来，想着这不是刚分开不到半小时吗？人家医院的大夫都说没事了，下周就可以给他去掉绷带了。这意大利人也是烦得很。但是电话那头传来了一个陌生的，焦急又有点犹豫的声音，“呃、请问，您是‘不解风情的拜仁大香肠’吗？”

席卡内德：？？？？？？…………哦对对对！！！应该指的是我！！请问您是？达蓬特先生出了什么事吗？？

1

席卡内德上气不接下气地站在维也纳河畔，看着救护人员在抢救刚从河里捞出来的那只湿哒哒软绵绵的达蓬特，感觉自己从来没有那么惊慌无助。怎么一会儿没看住他就这样了？早知道刚才就把他从医院送到家了啊……好好的到底为什么一个大活人会突然掉到河里去啊。

话说达蓬特落水时，只是人掉了下去，包包还留在岸上，所以在打捞过程中，一个细心地救助人员想要联系落水者的朋友家人，拿起手机翻到通话记录，不禁一个ORZ。“不解风情的拜仁大香肠”、“啥也不懂的永动机八音盒”、“国家一级酒后小刀杂耍运动员”、“叹息桥上骚的流水的法国生蚝”……这他妈的都是些什么人？？

不管怎么说，联系到他的朋友真是太好了。一会儿又有一只少年也跑了过来，哭哭啼啼地拉住先来的那个马尾青年的手，焦急地想要看看还在地上人事不醒的黑发外国青年，但又畏畏缩缩地不忍心。青年一把把他抱进怀里。

医护人员清理出落水者口中的泥沙杂草，用力地进行着人工呼吸。马尾青年忍不住开了口走上前一步，“哎我说你们干什么呢？不要这么用力压他啊。肋骨……”

正在急救的医生们向他抛来一个杀人的眼神，没有理睬他，口中和手上的动作也没有停，“呼吸！先生！呼吸啊！！”

刚才电话通知他们的救助人员说到，“人工呼吸按压导致肋骨断裂的事情其实并不罕见，要命总比要几根骨头强。请家属朋友冷静一下，不要妨碍救护工作。”

“抱歉，拜托您们一定要救救他”，后来的少年泪汪汪地说，然后下死眼瞪了自己旁边高个子的青年，“都他妈是曼尼的错！要不是你拒绝了他，洛伦佐怎么会去跳河？？”

大个子瑟缩了一下，满脸都写着内疚。然后他不甘心地反驳道，“放屁，这肯定是个意外。为啥当时早不跳，还非得等到现在？”少年正想说些什么，只听咔吧一声，地上瘦弱青年的肋骨果然被医生大力摁断了，不过可能因为肺部救助到位了，加上这突如其来的疼痛，他嗷地一声惨叫醒了过来。正在吵架的另外两人同时以肉眼可见的幅度大抖了一下，松下了一口气的同时又心疼不已地掩面而泣。

2

席卡内德收拾好一切医院的收尾工作，拉着达蓬特和莫扎特往家走。达蓬特自打醒过来就一直没怎么出声，可能真的是被吓到了。现在他正披着毯子，一步一顿战战兢兢地走着，像一只大雨天误入沼泽地的长腿小梅花鹿。席卡内德看得不耐烦，一把给他打横抱了起来。达蓬特的脸色白了一下，但还是什么声音都没发出来。

莫扎特知道刚才这猛一抱，肯定是拉扯到了达蓬特那根可怜的接了又断、断了又接的骨头了，瞬间心疼得不行。想要狠狠地掐上席卡内德一把，但是又怕他给达蓬特摔了，只好一忍再忍。

好不容易到家了，围着三条被子暖了一会儿的达蓬特终于有了几分活人的样子。他喝了一口莫扎特献殷勤一般递过来的热牛奶，本想说今天自己再也不想喝任何液体了，但是看到小音乐家就快哭出来了，只好接了过来又摸摸了他的脑袋。倚在沙发上喘了一会儿，达蓬特稍微动了动身子，闻了一下自己一身的水藻腥味，干呕了一下。他清清嗓子，掀开了被子说，“我想洗个澡。那个，你们……可以……嗯……帮我吗？”

席卡内德觉得事情有点不对。之前养着那根肋骨时，达蓬特从来没有让人帮过忙，即使当天左肋从一片青变成了一片乌紫，他也是人到第二天天亮别人都醒了才提起。而且说来奇怪，这人在床上那么放得开，洗澡却很保守，一个大男人还锁浴室门呢。所以今天这种情况，大概不只是身体难受。

三个男人都挤进席卡内德家的小浴室，突然空间就不够用了。本来达蓬特不想让莫扎特进来帮倒忙，但是他非要进来亲眼看着才放心。

席卡内德陪着小心说道，“洛伦佐你看，水我放好了，我帮你进浴缸吧？”达蓬特猛地把脸转向一边，勉强笑了一笑说，“不，不要。鉴于今天的遭遇，我可不想再有什么浸泡的体验了。不如淋浴？”莫扎特从善如流地打开淋浴龙头，可是达蓬特一听到哗哗的水声，浑身都颤抖起来了。席卡内德突然明白了他刚才叫人帮忙是怎么回事。他用手臂轻轻笼住达蓬特瘦削的身体，“别怕洛伦佐，有我们在这儿呢……”

达蓬特乍着胆子勉强站在龙头下面，闭着眼睛用手撑着墙面，“享受”着另外两人的沐浴服务。莫扎特轻轻在达蓬特耳边给他哼着歌，想要减少一点水声对他的刺激。席卡内德一边忙乎着给他的黑发上打泡泡一边抱怨着，“好好的为什么要走河边呢。现在怕成这个模样。”

达蓬特有点委屈地小声回嘴，“心情不好的时候我一直都习惯走走河边的。因为威尼斯就……很多河啊。”

哎呀，所以洛伦佐这是想家了吗？莫扎特换了一曲威尼斯的小调，成功地让达蓬特哭了出来。淋浴的头的水哗啦啦地拍在脸上，冲掉了达蓬特的眼泪，莫扎特捏了捏达蓬特的手，假装没有看见那些水痕究竟是什么。

“你要有这个爱好就给我去学游泳！要不然就给我改掉这个溜河边的习惯。”

“我本来会游泳的啊，今天我是因为……”达蓬特猛地收住了话头，席卡内德也停下了手上的动作，内疚地低下了头。达蓬特很可能是因为受伤的缘故，没发挥出游泳技术才淹到了。如果不是自己当时一使劲把他给推到窗外去，说不定今天他就自己游回来了呢……如果他真的淹死了……虽然不断有热水洒下在身上，席卡内德还是觉得身体里从里到外的一股寒意窜上来。唉，早知道被他亲亲也不算什么大不了的嘛。

达蓬特眨了眨眼，摸了摸近在咫尺的、席卡内德的大胸肌上湿透的布料，“胸肌透视装不错，看在它的份儿上我原谅你了。”本来他想引着席卡内德来斗斗嘴来的岔开思绪，可是大个子还是不吭声。达蓬特叹了口气，“对不起，是我失言了，我……”

席卡内德一把把他掼到墙面上，“洛伦佐·达蓬特我告诉你，以后‘对不起’这类的话，就不要在我面前再说了。”

哦哦哦，生气起来真是好看啊，明明自责地要哭了还要强撑着凶别人，真是一只外强中干的大狮子，哎呀你看他还湿淋淋的呢~达蓬特不着边际地胡思乱想着。

突然，他觉得墙面并不硬还温温软软一动一动的，回头一看原来刚才席卡内德正好把自己掼在莫扎特身上。被挤成饼状的音乐家好像已经艰难挣扎了很久了……

TBC


	2. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛伦佐的人生导师卡萨诺瓦上线了。  
> 请大家走过路过的都来看看老情圣出手的水平吧~

3

 

卡萨诺瓦从温哥华来到了维也纳。

达蓬特明明知道飞机的班次时间，却因为要给学生上课，硬是没挤出时间去接他。一节课时费能值几何呢？放在以前怕还买不了自己在哈堡洛林公司时日常用的一瓶香水。达蓬特黯然地想到。可如今别的不说 ，席卡内德家三分之一的房租总要给他的。

席卡内德已经向茵斯布鲁克芭蕾舞团递交了辞职申请，怕是下一个舞剧结束后就成无业游民了。这么一来，三人之中竟然只剩下原本像是最不靠谱的莫扎特在挣钱。一时间大家能不能吃得上饭、头上能不能有屋顶，居然都维系在莫扎特从萨堡托运来的那一架钢琴上。急切间，达蓬特接受了几份语言学校的兼职，不止是给当地人教意大利语，也给侨民补习德语、给小孩子补习英语。几周下来，简直快要精分了。当然了，补习学校的老师在达蓬特求职时看到一份剑桥博士的简历简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

刚到机场的卡萨诺瓦也不敢相信自己的眼睛。机场大厅好一排广告牌上赫然印着“XXXX补习班，最英俊的剑桥博士让您的职场生涯平步青云/让您的孩子赢在起跑线上”。

？？？？？等等，那上面印着的教师难道不是伦茨宝贝吗？几个月不见，他已经沦落到给补习学校做广告模特的地步了？哈堡洛林公司难道倒闭了吗？？？

老摄影师狐疑地打开手机查了一下新闻和自己的股票，一切太平无事，于是更加狐疑地拖着自己的行李走出了机场。

卡萨诺瓦刚到跟达蓬特约定的地点站定没几分钟，就看见年轻人从街角跑过来。他天生的黑色卷发丰盈可爱地飘在脑后，意式西装剪裁合宜勾勒着窄腰长腿，老情圣辨认出这一件还是几年前带他去定制的，一个微笑还没到嘴角，表情就换成了皱眉。

这一件衣襟翻领有些细节如今已经不时兴了，当时自己给达蓬特选料子的时候考虑到他爱漂亮爱时髦，淘汰衣服的架势总像是秋风扫落叶，所以特地没选第一等的好料子，还让年轻的情人奚落自己是小气鬼，赌气放了好一阵子才肯上身。即使为了表示不忘旧情，今天久别重逢他也不该穿一件过时的衣裳。而且正因为料子不是上佳，意式裁剪本来就没有垫肩，所以这衣服已经有点塌架了。达蓬特的身材哪里都是绝佳，只是生来一个纤细的溜肩膀，如果衣服再不帮他撑着，显得愈发瘦了。等等，这不仅仅是衣服显的，他是真的瘦了吧。

达蓬特跑到卡萨诺瓦跟前，突然向前一跃，卡瓦诺瓦只好丢开行李拉杆，一把青年亲人接住抱进怀里。这感觉太过亲切熟悉，两个人一时间都几乎落下泪来。

卡萨诺瓦拍拍达蓬特的背，意思是让他从自己身上先下来。达蓬特却不肯放松自己的四肢，赖了好一会儿才不情不愿地爬下来。

“伦茨宝贝，你瘦了好多，怎么精神也有点憔悴？”

“是嘛？”达蓬特没有正面回答，不着痕迹地岔开了话题，“我看您倒是精神矍铄。”

卡萨诺瓦假装气得转身就走，“这就是剑桥给我教出来的好人。我这年纪难道已经应该用‘矍铄’这种词来形容了吗？”

达蓬特一边吐着舌头笑，一边抢下来年长情人的拉杆箱。“你走吧，把箱子留下来。看我明天就给你二手贱卖了。”

那箱子里是卡萨诺瓦赖以吃饭的长枪短炮，他也实在不舍得继续走，只好回过身在淘气鬼的脑门上狠狠弹了一下，趁他吃痛闭上眼睛时从他的唇上偷了一个吻。

达蓬特立马沉浸在这个吻中，他的舌头追着卡萨诺瓦的一路缠绵，睫毛也开始不自主地颤抖起来，身子也开始摇摇晃晃，心里像汪着一池子温泉水，不知道要向上往脑门上冲，还是干脆冲到下面某个器官那儿去算了。

卡萨诺瓦张开牙关，宠溺地放年轻人的舌头长驱直入，也体贴地探出舌尖来让他肆意吮吸，同时把手插进达蓬特的黑发中扣住他的后脑勺控制着两人的仪态动作。伦茨宝贝最近到底是有多不如意？这是大街上啊！原来不是很害羞的吗？？

好不容易达蓬特舍得分开，卡萨诺瓦捏住他的巴掌小脸使劲端详，只是一个吻就满面潮红，这对一个游泳技术绝佳的人来说对不正常，还有这黑眼圈是怎么回事？

但是卡萨诺瓦没有问起这方面，他先绕着圈寒暄了几句，“伦茨宝贝，今天过得可好？今晚晚餐咱们吃什么？”

达蓬特这时刚刚找回一个做东道主的正常神志，其实关于这个，自己早就计划好了：席卡内德这时人在茵斯布鲁克，莫扎特去了海顿家（老音乐家很是喜欢这个年轻天才，每次是一定都要留宿的）。所以天假其便，席卡内德租的房子里今天不会有别人。“如今维也纳游客太多，餐厅为了应付他们做菜都不用心，不如您跟我到家里去，我给您做。”

卡萨诺瓦第二次捏住达蓬特的下巴，“伦茨宝贝，最近你床上多了什么人？领过来给我看看？”

达蓬特想要低下头却不可得，只得在老情圣的手里把目光投向一旁，“什么嘛，近来我倒霉得很。别说是多出什么人了，还少了一个。还遇见一个不解风情的恶霸。我能活着站在这里，已经是很不错的结局了。”

“你跟那个叫萨列里的乐师分了？那肯定续上了新的相好吧？不然那你这个下厨烹饪的点子是跟谁学的？”

达蓬特吃了一惊。

为什么卡萨诺瓦马上就能猜到自己和萨列里分手的事，连一点犹豫都没有地说出了名字。这就算了，卡萨诺瓦一向对情事相关的一切都异常敏感，为什么连做饭计划他也猜到了背后另有其人？

原来达蓬特最近手头拮据，又不想委屈了卡萨诺瓦，席卡内德看他左右为难，很仗义地说到，“千算万算，不如起火做饭。就你说的那种高档餐厅，也太坑了。你想请谁，你就把他拉我家里给他做饭。食材我帮你买最顶级的，以后你再还我就好了呗。那也比你们下馆子划算多了。正好我和沃菲也那天也都不在家。”于是达蓬特还特地跟席卡内德练习了几天厨艺。不想卡萨诺瓦一眼就看出，这个主意不是自己的。 

看到达蓬特愣在那里，卡萨诺瓦觉得是不是自己问话太唐突把这孩子给噎着了。虽然不知底细，但跟萨列里分手和丢掉工作绝对是因为什么自己想不到的原因，之后可以慢慢问。眼下，自己只想好好疼爱他一下。

“既然伦茨宝贝你没有预定餐厅，那么跟我来好吗？你的食材应该可以在家中冰箱里多等我一天。”达蓬特此时又不敢说等明天莫扎特从海顿家回来就不方便了，只好被老情圣牵着手，一路胡思乱想地走到了一家餐厅门前。

这家一看就是卡萨诺瓦的熟店，侍者把他们直接领到了一个包厢中。侍者刚转身出去，达蓬特就一下滚进了卡萨诺瓦的怀里。两个人就这么抱了一会儿。其实卡萨诺瓦这几年都在加拿大深海帮BBC做蓝色星球纪录片，每天看到都是鲸豚类，以至于自己在温哥华机场看到任何双足直立行走的生物都想上去操一操。然而，此时怀抱着达蓬特，心里那种躁动却慢慢平静下来。两个人默默地、紧紧地相拥了好一会儿。

卡瓦诺瓦闻着年轻情人的味道，淡淡茶香。哼，大吉岭。好好的意大利人放到不列颠去才几年就只想得到大吉岭了，也太没有创意了些……老情圣内心还没有吐槽完，就发现这味道里还有别的，比如香豆素带来的脂粉味和几不可闻的花香。这么说来，伦茨宝贝用的是大吉岭夜幽版。这倒是骚得恰到好处，温柔暧昧，清新寡淡。总是今天他有一项不算唐璜失格的表现了。老情圣把手臂收紧了些，贪婪地深呼吸了好几下。

达蓬特根本忘乎所以，只是一下下吻着年长情人的银灰色头发，不敢相信他的一切如今都近在眼前。此时，他只在情人发见闻到威尼斯的夏夜和佛罗伦萨的春晨，浑身一阵一阵的暖意四处游走。

因为达蓬特坐在卡萨诺瓦腿上，所以老情圣的头正好在年轻人的胸前。他用舌头解开了眼前那个衬衫扣子，像一只老猫蹭亚麻窗帘那样在达蓬特白皙的胸口来回蹭着自己的面颊。达蓬特素来知道卡萨诺瓦喜欢自己的皮肤，今天特地做了除毛把自己弄得光溜溜，胸前还有点隐隐作痛。卡萨诺瓦这样把胡茬在那块可怜的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，让达蓬特又麻又酥又痒，不由发出了一点呻吟出来。

这让卡萨诺瓦愣住了。一般来说，达蓬特在床上非常安静，大概是他小时候在教堂跟那神父上床时不能让别人听见，所以养成了这么个习惯。刚才这个小声音，以往要做得他欲仙欲死才能听到，刚一个埋胸就这样了，连卡萨诺瓦也差点没把持住。他抬起头，正好看到达蓬特垂下了脸，于是他轻轻做了一个吸气的动作，把达蓬特的舌头重新吸进口中，只觉得恋人的兰息甜唾如同西西里那种用稻草堆上晒熟的葡萄干酿制的甜酒。我的恋人口中有蜜有奶……老情圣晕晕乎乎地想着。

吻了一会儿，达蓬特觉得有点奇怪，明明一开始自己是要低下头才能吻到卡萨诺瓦的，可是现在怎么是自己在仰着头？他轻轻撤开了一点才发现，自己早就在这一吻中软在情人怀里，如果不是卡萨诺瓦双臂托着，自己怕是已经化成水流走了。这个认知让他自己也笑了起来，他努力坐正了，正想说点什么，门外却传来了侍者敲门的声音。卡萨诺瓦听到后用舌头把达蓬特的衬衫扣子给扣上，然后轻轻把他放在旁边的椅子上坐好，应声道，“请进吧。”

看着侍者托着一盘生蚝和一个装好了白葡萄酒的醒酒器进来，达蓬特轻叹了一口气。早就猜到他爱吃这个，自己早些时候也买下了一打在冰箱里放着。但是，想来也比不过卡萨诺瓦亲自挑选的吧。不过那个用舌头系扣子的技术又是什么鬼！！解扣子自己早就会了，被系上扣子还是头一遭！妈蛋这个技能点我也一定要点亮！见习唐璜在桌下默默握了握拳。

卡萨诺瓦跟侍者耳语了几句，侍者点点头出去了。卡萨诺瓦一回手又重新把达蓬特抱了回来。他拿起一只蚝送到达蓬特嘴边，“好孩子，尝尝这个，然后给我一个feedback？”

达蓬特好奇地将蚝肉吸进口中细品着，不知怎么突然get到了卡萨诺瓦喜欢生蚝的理由，这不就像是含着恋人的舌头吗？这触感也太像了吧？不过这只蚝的味道也是极好。丰盈的象牙白蚝肉入口细腻柔韧，滑美无比，带着甜瓜和海盐余味。入口之后在味蕾上奏了个三部曲，先是丰腴奶香，然后是青瓜甜香，最后才是海盐渍橄榄似的清爽后味，咽下去之后居然还在舌尖上留下了一丝烟熏尾韵。达蓬特努力眨眨眼，不想承认自己挺过了那个吻，却差点因为一只蚝太过好吃而哭出来。

卡萨诺瓦此时哺过一口酒来，达蓬特含过来让酒液在舌头上滚了滚。不错的长相思，除了青草香和百合香，这酒又多了几分脾气，白桃？不对，这味道还是更跳脱一点，那么菠萝？还不对，啊！是青胡椒。这倒很配生蚝的海鲜气息。

清凉的酒液让达蓬特静了下来，他缓过一口气，斟酌了一下，“这蚝不像是法国的，质地味道倒很惊艳，只是感觉有点羞涩，大概是个养在深闺人未识的小家碧玉蚝吧。我倒不知道维也纳现在有这么好的蚝了。酒一般，但在这样的生蚝面前既不喧宾夺主也不逊色，只这一点就可以拿到75分以上吧。”

卡萨诺瓦听倒达蓬特说什么“小家碧玉蚝”，又是可笑又是叹服，我的伦茨宝贝总是最敏锐的，这比喻也太过可爱了吧。“是温哥华岛上一个偏僻渔村里的土特产，没想到意外地不错就想带来给你尝尝。不像法国把蚝放牧在海滩上，那里的蚝果然是养在深海的，静水流深，所以生蚝并没有发育出太好的肌肉，吃起来格外柔若无骨。深海的风味也比浅滩来的更含蓄。难得伦茨宝贝你吃了一只就能说个七七八八。”

“为什么您会熟悉这些加拿大不知名产地的生蚝啊？是因为您在那里的海里做纪录片拍摄时偶然发现的吗？但是维也纳的店家为什么正好会有？”

卡萨诺瓦得意地亮了一下自己的深海潜水证，“那时虎鲸群落经过这个小岛，我们无意中发现这个小村有绝妙生蚝。我就给当地政府和奥利地大使馆牵了个线，开展了这项海鲜进口合作。至于这家店里为什么会有么……这十二只蚝，是我上飞机前最后一天工作之余自己潜下海亲自给你采来的。这些蚝大概跟我一起下的飞机，之后就直接送到了这家店。只可惜不是产季，我只好硬把它们拽出来，而且在飞机上耽搁了这一夜，如果是十月里现场打捞，味道才会更……”

卡萨诺瓦正在说话，达蓬特突然一脚把他的椅子踹倒了，“贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦，有句话叫做‘自作孽不可活’您听过吗？”老情圣应声倒地，还没来得及答话，衣服裤子就被扯开了，扣子崩了一地。年轻人的手指刮了一下生蚝壳中的液体，伸到了自己的后穴，铺天盖地的吻也像雨点一样洒下来。

 

TBC

 

1、文中加拿大这个地方叫Comox Valley。物产描写是真实的。生蚝产地和观鲸胜地。  
2、卡萨诺瓦作为情圣能够分辨出达蓬特的香水是大吉岭夜幽，达蓬特却分辨不出卡萨诺瓦的。一是他技术还未够班，二是卡萨诺瓦没有用香水，他用的是香皂。至于为什么达蓬特觉得像是早晨夜晚，还觉得暖，是因为潘海利根牧羊少年香皂中有咖啡的味道。  
3、达蓬特本来是跟萨列里有一腿的，中途被莫扎特撬走了。这个决定对于达蓬特来说并不容易，可以说历史上最初达蓬特就是来投奔萨列里的，萨列里也对他不薄。这也是为什么他一边走路一边想事结果失脚掉在河里的原因。但卡萨诺瓦作为老手，是能猜到两人虽然都很温柔但性格底色不同，早晚要分。电影《歌剧浪子》里，卡萨诺瓦就一直撺掇达蓬特丢掉萨列里，跟莫扎特多合作。片中达蓬特：好了好了，别念了，我并没有和莫扎特结婚好吗？（另外我脑补的也是这个达蓬特的形象嘿嘿嘿）  
4、卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特在脑中开比喻的时候基本想到的都是意大利的东西，比如西西里葡萄干甜酒。因为西西里阳光强烈，光合作用好，所以葡萄本来就甜，晒成葡萄干就更甜了。糖分高就意味着酿成酒之后会很烈，因为酒精就是糖转化的。卡萨诺瓦是觉得伦茨宝贝又甜又醉人吧~  
5、贾科莫·福尔摩斯·卡萨诺瓦（: P）一直在关心达蓬特过得好不好。这个灵感来自红楼梦曹雪芹写宝玉雨夜见黛玉，用灯照亮她的脸，说气色好多了。而高鹗续书里，宝玉看黛玉的首饰穿戴然后内心OS啊好美啊。可把我给恶心死了。两相比较，高下立判。所以我也想让我的情圣也能关心恋人好不好，而不是美不美。  
6、卡萨诺瓦是摄影师，是最开始《莫扎特在布拉格》里就有的设定。不然题记里那个照片怎么来的233333。历史上卡萨诺瓦也是个旅行家，现代AU做独立摄影师感觉很合适。脑补的背景，这个人之所以有情圣之名是他的电脑也不小心留出过照片，大概是“艳照门”那个级别的新闻。但是他的情人们不仅不怨他，还力挺他（历史上也是如此，很多情人会主动帮卡萨诺瓦脱离困境）。可见此人手段。至于为啥会泄露照片，应该是萨德侯爵使坏。这人也是情圣，但是是发明了虐恋的那种，是的他也是同时代的人。他和卡萨诺瓦会撕逼一下，达蓬特的故事里，我会用暗笔写。人家萌小莫的人如果发散思维，都在萌整个西方音乐史人物。我的脑洞萌的都是什么人。我在此跟我的脑洞划清关系~~  
7、可以看出达蓬特和卡萨诺瓦本质上是像的。宠爱恋人，功夫都下在暗处。不管自己是否拮据忙碌，花的心思是不能少的。不过是卡萨诺瓦年纪大些更有余裕罢了。  
8、洛伦佐Lorenzo的昵称是Lentz。


	3. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章可以看到情圣和小马车们的互动，看他怎样以一打三。
> 
> 先放出来的是 @只剩名字一张皮 太太偶然提起的卡萨诺瓦勾搭莫扎特的片段。嘻嘻，写得很开心。以及谢谢@Ravion 太太的催更，让我感觉好温暖。
> 
> 对了比起《莫扎特回来啦！》里面科洛雷多见到的“成长版”的大家，老情圣来的时候，小马车们会更小更幼稚更美味（？）。
> 
> 如果非要过度概括一下的话，老情圣像是那种典型的老左派（聚众Xi毒，群X，披头士摇滚乐，共产主义者没有祖国，so全世界环游，还有激进女权和环保主义都来来来来一发什么哒），而科洛雷多则更像是右派精英（冷静自持务实，崇尚个人奋斗啥的）。
> 
> 而小马车们在这个左右光谱中大概是塞在两个大人之间（从左到右依次是达蓬特、席卡内德、莫扎特。达蓬特没有跟卡萨诺瓦偏到最左边是他的天主教信仰拉住了他，作为一个改宗的犹太人我觉得这点非常非常迷人。席卡内德作为一个艺术产业生意人，他应该在中间，有左一点的理想和审美，也更有右一点的自由市场经济主张，在中间也比较方便他做墙头草啦。另外，我觉得莫扎特并不是完全像德扎里堵门歌里唱的那样希望自己的音乐为大众服务啥的，他自诩精英的小尾巴还是翘得很高的~）。
> 
> 希望我能够写出不同的感觉（其实还是很脸谱化的，大家看个开心就好了嘛~）。

达蓬特还是把卡萨诺瓦领到了席卡内德家，因为老情圣撒娇说要吃到达蓬特为自己准备的食材并且检验一下他的厨艺。达蓬特只好跟席卡内德发信息说明这件事，然后得到了芭蕾直男的热情回复，“噢噢噢噢，那不正好嘛，我回家正好会会这个奇人然后给你们做好吃的。到时候你们睡沃菲那个屋，沃菲睡我屋，我睡客厅~”

卡萨诺瓦：……额为什么这人瞬间连怎么睡觉也安排上了……

达蓬特：(//ω//) 啊因为艾曼纽尔是个热心的穷鬼直男，只要他是主人，没有让客人花钱睡外面的道理。不过您要是不想挤着，咱们就去酒店，不理他~

卡萨诺瓦：既然地方很小，为什么还分房间怪麻烦的。我们四个睡一起吧。

达蓬特：滚(ノ｀Д)ノ

于是，老情圣坐在席卡内德的小小客厅的小沙发上，觉得主人的风格简朴清新，看着倒是很舒服。从大海里回来的他，一眼就看见屋里的鱼缸，然后一巴掌拍在脸上。鱼缸里面养着……灰白色的杂鱼？唉，不行，直男的审美也太堪忧了吧，他是色盲吗？

不一会儿，莫扎特先从海顿家回来了。他一进门看到沙发上坐着俩人，就一头钻进卡萨诺瓦怀里，“啊这一天的指挥课弄得我腰酸背疼，曼尼给我揉揉~”

卡萨诺瓦一听就知道莫扎特把自己当成席卡内德了，他把手指放到唇上对达蓬特做了一个噤声的手势，吻了吻怀中孩子的头发，把手放在自己裤兜里暖暖热，然后伸进小音乐家的衣服下摆给他揉着腰。哎呀手感超好der~

揉了一会儿，莫扎特翻了个身，把卡萨诺瓦的大手放在自己身前，说，“肚肚上也要。”达蓬特憋笑眼看就要破功，卡萨诺瓦一边把他拉近来给了一个吻把笑声堵了回去，一边揉着继续莫扎特的小肚子。莫扎特觉得“席卡内德”今天按摩的功夫见长，舒服的直哼哼——然后——放了个屁出来。

达蓬特和卡萨诺瓦为了不让自己憋死，只好爆笑出来。莫扎特愤怒地回过头说，“笑屁啊你们，难道你们就不放屁——呃——您是谁？”

“啊，我叫雅克·法露斯，洛伦佐的朋友。幸会，敢问您就是鼎鼎大名的莫扎特大师吧？”老情圣故意打着官腔说道。

小音乐家这才刚刚想起达蓬特其实早就跟自己提到过卡萨诺瓦今天会来，整个人都红了起来。莫扎特表面洒脱，其实很在意自己在朋友中的人缘和观众中的人气，而说起“受欢迎”，谁能比得过卡萨诺瓦呢？本来想好好跟长辈取取经，作为回报（和炫耀）再好好为情圣演奏几曲得意之作，没想到自己第一个“曲目”就是个屁啊（还是字面意义上的那种）……所以，现在去跳楼寻死应该还来得及？小音乐家绝望地望着窗户。

这时，席卡内德也开门进来了，莫扎特为了掩饰当面无话可说的局面，大声向他喊道，“曼尼你为什么不早点回来，我们都要饿死啦！”

席卡内德一边脱鞋一边回嘴，“饿死就饿死呗，饿死你们这群赖在我家的无赖。”

“哎呀，洛伦佐和莫扎特大师这样的人都舍得饿死，世间异性恋男子直是如此无情！不过想来一顿不吃，我这个老无赖也饿不死吧。”

席卡内德一抬头，看到卡萨诺瓦，尴尬地连钥匙都掉在了地上。“呃，我不是说您……”

卡萨诺瓦伸出一只手，“玩笑而已，不必挂心。席卡内德先生，谢谢您收留我。也多谢这些时日对我的小同乡的照顾。雅克·法露斯。”席卡内德忙不迭上来跟银灰色头发的老情圣握手，看着他舒朗温柔的眉目和轮廓分明的面颊，不由有点脸红。哎呀，他的手是不是比我的还大，直男同学不服气地目测着。

突然他想到了什么，“咦，您叫什么来着？”

“雅克·法露斯。”

“洛伦佐不是说您叫卡什么的吗？”

哈哈，这个名字是卡萨诺瓦几年前公然宣称自己是“反父权的大母权主义者”的时候开始用的，因为大部分时间还是住在法国（或是加拿大魁北克），所以用了“雅克”这个“贾科莫”的法语对应版，而法露斯是他母亲的姓氏（顺便一提，当时他的风景摄影展《大地母神盖娅》那叫一个轰动）。但是席卡内德这个德国文盲不太留意法国文艺圈里的事，所以还不知道。莫扎特正要告诉他这就是同一个人，卡萨诺瓦偷偷捏了一把他的肚肚，于是莫扎特闭上了嘴。老情圣假装愤怒对达蓬特说，“除了我，你居然还请了那个叫卡萨诺瓦的老混蛋？”

达蓬特点头会意，装起了慌乱状，“曼尼你这个混蛋，进门第一句就给我捅漏了。好兄弟不是应该互相掩护的嘛？？现在我要怎么收场？”

“！！！！！！！你居然有两个‘客人’嘛洛伦佐你这个淫娃！我……呃……你……这怎么能怨我呢，你少勾引一个就好了嘛。这么敏感的事，为什么事先不交待明……”

突然席卡内德发觉，如果真的是这样，达蓬特一定会妥善安排的，自己这是被沙发上的三人合伙耍了。

他心里又好笑又好气，不敢跟客人发作，也不敢惹卡萨诺瓦罩着的达蓬特，只好狠命连掐带拧地虐一顿莫扎特的脸，自觉地走到厨房开始洗手做饭。达蓬特也站起来跟过去帮忙。留下莫扎特在沙发上扁着嘴揉着自己的脸。

卡萨诺瓦看看客厅里就剩了两人，舒展长臂，轻轻一提一搂，就让小音乐家坐在了自己腿上。小音乐家在老情圣的怀里委屈地缩成一团，“为什么你们恶作剧，我却要被捏脸啊。”

“我们先不说这个。以防您还不知道，其实我是您的铁粉。以前在萨堡文化出的每一张碟我都有收藏。您在巴黎的演奏会我也有去听的。”

“瞎说，根本没人听我的巴黎演奏会。”

“您在巴黎每一天的曲目都会有些微不同。有一次，一位观众给剧场经理写了纸条请求您演奏《A小调奏鸣曲K310》，因为他前一天听到过，而那一天曲目中却没有包含，所以他表示想再听一次。您记得吗？”

“您怎么知道？”

“那个观众就是我呀。不过我也一直想向您道歉。我不知道这一首是您在令堂去世之后所作。我并非有故意让您伤心之意……”

啊，原来那时卡萨诺瓦真的在那里，而且他花了两次的票钱。莫扎特圈住老情圣的脖子，收紧了自己的手臂，感觉眼泪涌了上来，“没关系，谢谢您。”

卡萨诺瓦继续在莫扎特耳边低声倾诉，“我在深海拍摄大翅鲸和蓝鲸时，科考船上有一种声波设备可以模仿鲸吟，以便吸引鲸鱼接近我们，方便我来拍摄。有一次我用这个设备播放了您的《C小调弥撒曲》，又叫《“伟大的”垂怜经》的那首。”

“诶？给鲸鱼听吗？”

“是的，歌颂造物主的绝妙音乐，只有人类一个物种听到不是太可惜了吗？不仅是鲸，我要播放给每一头海豚，每一只游鱼，每一株珊瑚，每一颗海藻，每一缕洋流……我的莫扎特大师，啊，我亲爱的小大师，您真该看看海洋生物在您的音乐中的舒展放松的自由姿态……”

卡萨诺瓦为了深海拍摄在五六年前开始学习潜水，那时才戒了烟。然而长期的尼古丁摄入还是在他的身体上留下了深重的痕迹。如今他根本就没法做到“喊”这个动作，因为一提起气来就失声了。但是莫扎特并不知道，他只听见卡萨诺瓦一把深沉荒凉又模糊的烟嗓低低诉说着海洋中的生灵是以怎样的美妙身姿对自己的音乐做出反应的……还有耳畔暖暖的气流和肩膀和腰肢上环紧的强壮手臂。

一个不得志的青年逃家音乐家还能想要什么呢？不过是听众的理解和激赏而已。但是这听众如果太过热情太肯投资，比如施坦顿男爵夫人，倒又太让人觉得自己欠人家情分。卡萨诺瓦这种粉丝，为爱豆花钱的姿势真是不多不少刚刚好。另外，莫扎特小时候就有明辨长辈对自己是否喜爱的敏锐第六感，儿时的他也经常扑进喜爱他的长辈中撒娇，比如父亲母亲、海顿爸爸、甚至女王陛下……现在成年的他，最介意的就是被当做孩子一般轻看，但内心中渴望长辈疼爱关怀的心思，从未有一天稍减。

此时，卡萨诺瓦一边将莫扎特作为艺术偶像一般倾诉着自己的崇拜赞赏，一边却用双手却温柔着抚弄着小音乐家，就像一位父亲对待久别重逢的小儿子。莫扎特未曾想自己的各项欲求一瞬间全方位地得到了满足，不由心荡神摇，不能自已，他像一座小喷泉那样涌着眼泪，眼睛睁都睁不开，小小声的啜泣着，身体也软软的倒进了老情圣的火热的臂弯中。

卡萨诺瓦吻干了莫扎特的眼泪，又吻了他的可爱的鼻尖，然后是唇角和下巴，最后是喉结和颈窝，生生躲开了他特意微微张开的嘴巴。莫扎特强打精神睁开眼，奶凶奶凶地瞪了卡萨诺瓦一下，揪起他的银发，不甘心地把自己的小舌头伸出来、把老情圣的舌头勾进了自己的嘴里。

这时候，达蓬特和席卡内德各捧着一个大盘子从厨房走了出来。

“上帝啊，沃尔夫冈你这是在干什么！！！！！！！！”

 

TBC


	4. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老情圣这章就要跟大家暂时说拜拜了，请大家看看他的左派女权思想和享乐主义思想，还有唯物经济学观点。以及一只被闪瞎的席卡内德。

5  
卡萨诺瓦感到自己臂弯中的孩子猛然大抖了一下，连忙抱紧了他，“不怕的，好孩子，我看谁敢把你怎么样。”

席卡内德简直怀疑自己是不是听觉神经错乱了，“我们把他怎么样？倒不如说您才是那个‘把他怎么样’的人吧！”

“莫扎特大师已经成年了，他有权决定自己可以吻谁。你叫喊什么？”卡萨诺瓦坚定地说。

席卡内德回头看看达蓬特的表情，发现年轻的作家正在附和着点头，一脸“我的情人说什么都对”的样子，又觉得自己大概视觉神经也错乱了。

不过达蓬特稍微想了一想问道，“所以这个吻是沃尔夫冈决定的，而不是您吗？”卡萨诺瓦笑而不语，而莫扎特根本就不敢开腔，觉得自己就是个烂人。是的，就是自己主动亲了卡萨诺瓦的嘴，趁着洛伦佐忙着准备晚饭的时候，不是吗？

席卡内德决定先不管这个烂账，他把盘子放在桌子上招呼道，“不管怎么样，先吃饭吧。”卡萨诺瓦看见一个大盘子里是威尼斯海鲜饭，鱼肉和蔬菜在金黄的饭粒里藏也藏不住，喷香扑鼻；另一个是墨鱼汁拌墨鱼面，黑色的墨鱼汁子把意大利面染成了黑色，洁白脆生的墨鱼肉被细心地打上了花刀，有的翻成一朵可爱的小花，有的翻成一只嫩嫩的小卷，看着就怪弹牙的。这种地道又实惠的威尼斯平民美食自己已经很久没有吃到了，这一定是达蓬特用心用意准备的，也难得这德国青年能做出来。不过，是不是少了点啥呢？于是他犹疑地问道，“要先吃饭吗？”

席卡内德被问得摸不着头脑，“……嗯……为何有此一问，您到这儿来不就为吃饭吗？还是说威尼斯情圣的习惯是先洗澡？我们德奥这边儿不兴这个。”

这把大家都给逗笑了，达蓬特拍了一下那个金棕色的后脑勺，“都什么黄色废料啊你脑子里！贾科莫问的是有没有汤，或是开胃的小东西什么的。”

“哎呀，自己家吃饭还按什么顺序，您要是觉得噎得慌，这里有洛伦佐给您榨的橙汁。”席卡内德递上了一个大广口瓶，飘着新鲜的橙香。

“哎呀，如果是橙汁的话，超市里不是有现成的吗？伦茨宝贝费心了。”卡萨诺瓦向达蓬特勾勾手指，达蓬特凑上去和他吻了一下。

“但是洛伦佐非要给您最新鲜的嘛。我们在超市买鱼的时候，他非要活的，后来只好又去了农贸市场。但是您行踪不定又不知道您具体哪天到，他就把这些鱼养在原来房东养宠物海龟的鱼缸里了。”

？？？？卡萨诺瓦回头一看， 果然大鱼缸里没鱼了，刚才鱼缸里那些小鱼一只只死不瞑目地躺在海鲜饭的盘子里……他摇摇头，又是感动又是想笑，又接着问道，“那原来房东的海龟呢？”

“在厨房火上给您炖汤呢呀！”

呃……卡萨诺瓦一个箭步进了厨房打开锅盖，却发现里面熬着的是奶油蘑菇汤，这才明白是席卡内德骗了自己一下。回过头来，看到席卡内德得意地从莫扎特和达蓬特手里各接过二十块钱来，“就知道您这个做海洋保护的舍不得海龟。洛伦佐还说您是最足智多谋的魔术师，没有人能骗到您。原来也不过如此。”

忽然，莫扎特像上了发条一样站起来，跑进了卧室。

卡/达/席：额，他又咋了？

达蓬特追过去，轻轻打开门，发现小音乐家一脸羞惭的眼泪，哭得喘不过气，这么几秒钟，枕头就湿了一小片。啊，洛伦佐连橙子和海鲜都是一只只精心挑选来的，得知卡萨诺瓦要来，他那么期盼那么开心，自己刚才到底做了什么……

“嘿，沃菲，怎么了？”达蓬特慢慢地从背后抱住床上的人。亲爱的洛伦佐真的太温柔了。莫扎特的呼吸轻轻一滞，然后鼓起勇气转过来，含含糊糊地道着歉。达蓬特听半天才明白是因为刚才那个亲亲。莫扎特抽噎着说，“我不会再这样了。洛伦佐你别生气了……”

“？我本来也没生气啊。话说为什么要生气？不过我跟你住这么长时间都没有得到亲亲，凭什么他一来就有。那我也要一个亲亲。”

“呜……我以后再也不敢了……啥？？”

好吧，这大概是德奥和意法的文化差异还是别的什么，莫扎特心想。那既然这样，目前讨好洛伦佐才是最重要的。

这时席卡内德推门进来，“你们到底在说什么，法露斯先生叫你们吃完饭再说……诶？？？？？我说你俩怎么也亲上了！！！！”

啊，好吧，今天也是艾曼纽尔·未来的维登院长·宇宙直男·席卡内德瞎眼的一天。

 

好不容易四个人坐好了开始吃饭，大家其实真的都饿了，也稍微有点尴尬，所以埋头吃了一会儿。房间传来了微微的“噼——啪——滋——”的小声音。莫扎特耳朵最灵，先听到。他说完后，其他人也听见了。席卡内德突然想到什么，猛地站起来喊道，“哎呀我忘了烤箱，那些东西要炸！”然后他一个箭步跑进了厨房。

卡萨诺瓦一把没拉住他，只好先揪起达蓬特的领子，保护性地把他往前推倒到桌子下面，然后抱起莫扎特把他扑倒在自己身下。

席卡内德高举着一盘十二个奶酪焗生蚝走进客厅，嘴里还数落着，“洛伦佐，你看，都跟你说了这奶酪不能放太多，经了火，蚝肉和奶酪都会涨的，你看这几只蚝壳都炸裂了，多不好看……人呢？？？？”席卡内德觉得今天自己的心都快要累死了。

达蓬特和莫扎特正在二脸懵逼地缓缓坐起来，卡萨诺瓦一脸苍白地笑了笑，“我的席卡内德先生啊，不要随便冲着去过波黑车臣加沙科索沃的照相师傅高喊什么东西要炸了，惊弓老鸟经不起的，真是吓死叔了。”

席卡内德的直男军魂熊熊燃烧起来，很想问问当年卡萨诺瓦做战地摄影记者时的英姿壮举，但是达蓬特冲着他摇摇头。不管卡萨诺瓦是个多么传奇的人，他也是个活生生的血肉之躯而已，他的创伤压力应激症候群，也许真的从未消散，这就是他离开战场，跑去拍田野和大海的原因吗？然而即使这样，他的第一反应也是保护身边的人。达蓬特用力闭了闭眼睛，从桌子下面爬到卡萨诺瓦身边，抱着他的脑袋就地一滚，吻了起来。

妈的我要瞎了，这辈子我再也不请你们这些基佬吃饭了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！席卡内德觉得自己估计活不过今晚。

 

终于没有什么再亲到一起去了的突发状况，席卡内德战战兢兢地吃完了饭。卡萨诺瓦看他还是憋不住想要问战场的事，就主动打开行李箱，拿出一个小盒子，开了个话头，“席卡内德先生你快来看，这是我每次去阿富汗都要带着微型冰箱。猜猜看我会在里面放什么？”

“噢噢噢噢好酷啊！是什么生化武器吗？”席卡内德话音刚落就发现卡萨诺瓦冷了脸，觉得这个和平主义者肯定生气了，马上重新猜了一个，“肯定是需要控制低温的疫苗或是药品，这下总没错了吧。”

卡萨诺瓦笑了，“是冰淇淋。”

达/莫/席：？？？？？？？？

“阿富汗的妇女不能读书，不能穿世俗的漂亮衣服，还被禁止吃冰淇淋。如果被发现偷吃，甚至有鞭刑至死的。所以我每次都会给她们带去几个。”

“别的我都懂，禁止女人吃冰淇淋是怎么想的？脑子有坑？再说既然这样，您这么做不是增加这些女性被惩罚的风险吗？”席卡内德大惑不解。

“享乐和快感是世界上最珍贵的东西之一。禁止享乐和快感，也是一种残酷的控制。有的国家有割礼，那是禁止女性的性快感；有些国家不让女孩读书，是禁止她们阅读求知的快感；阿富汗这种连冰淇淋都禁的，连女孩的口舌之欲都要剥夺（但是男孩是可以吃的）。他们怕，怕他们可怜的可笑的思想控制，在一口美味的冰淇淋的面前土崩瓦解。”

三个年轻人都听住了，眼睛都微微有点潮湿。席卡内德勉强打趣道，“以后沃菲要是再偷懒，可算是有了价值观方面的好借口了。”

达蓬特问道，“虽然我很感动。但是如果您真的送给她们药品疫苗，或是干脆捐献一些财物，会不会更有用啊？”

“我的孩子，不要这样说。生命和物质生活虽然可贵，可是阿富汗那地方不管怎么说还是有很多活人的。但那里却极端缺少活得幸福快乐、像个人样的活人。”

莫扎特突然喃喃说道，“是的，我家萨尔茨堡因为有那头驴，所以也是这样。”

“沃菲宝贝你说什么？”

“没什么，”莫扎特挤出一个微笑，然后想到了另外一个相关的话茬，“洛伦佐是犹太人，是上学的时候才改信天主教的对吗？”

“是啊，怎么这会儿提到这个？”

“刚才说到割礼，你出生时也行过犹太教的割礼是吧，所以你是没有包皮的对不对？”

达/席/卡：这到底是什么谈话走向……为什么他的脑回路如此不同……现在要怎么把话题接起来……

卡萨诺瓦调笑着说了个拗口的绕口令，“怎么？伦茨宝贝的宝贝，沃菲宝贝还没有见过吗？亏得你们合住了那么久。伦茨宝贝你怎么回事？”

达蓬特不服气地说，“没有很久啊。前段时间都和安东尼奥住一起。对了，前几天我们三个人还一起洗过澡呢，你们都没注意看吗？”

“哎呀，原来连席卡内德先生也一起共浴了呢。我道歉，不该小看伦茨宝贝的。”卡萨诺瓦露出满意而遐想的淫荡微笑，上下打量着席卡内德。莫扎特恍然大悟，用拳头敲了自己的手掌一下，“那时候曼尼老是抱着颤抖不已的洛伦佐，所以他的身体挡住了。我也就顾着唱歌了没注意看正面。现在想想果然是没有的。”

席卡内德摊在地上，感觉自己实在是想死……他千辛万苦地爬起来走向厨房去洗碗。卡萨诺瓦站起来去帮他。

席卡内德没有开洗碗机，想要借着水流冷静一下。他一边洗碗，卡萨诺瓦一边把它们擦干。借着水声一边嘱咐席卡内德，一边绷不住笑，“今天辛苦您了。也难为您了。但是在我看来这屋子就您一个神志正常的人，所以特地跟您说几句话。这俩白痴将来少不得让您多照顾呢。世上一切都和钱有关，他们俩实在是没有金钱观念。”

“是嘛，”席卡内德说，“可是他们俩常说，艺术有自己的标准。”

“那是他们自己的梦。正常人可不能老在梦里活着。比如歌剧，视效、音响、布景、服装、灯光、装饰，还要请人人喜欢的演员和歌手，哪项不要花钱？”

“这倒是真的，但是诗歌呢？洛伦佐只需要一张纸一支笔，如果做游吟诗人，只要一张嘴就可以了。”

“那是单独的个体。你看那些诺贝尔奖的诗人小说家，也许自己终身贫苦。成名了以后养活了多少出版社编辑记者和随之而来各种改变作品的作者。也是一本万利的事。要不你以为萨尔茨堡那位为啥积极搞出版业，还不是因为这个。有莫扎特大师这样的还舍不得给歌剧花钱，抠死他算了。”

“就是。如果是我，绝对不会对沃菲和洛伦佐吝啬的。虽然我很多东西都不懂，什么是好东西我还是知道的。”席卡内德轻轻地说。

“好孩子，我相信你能做到。”卡萨诺瓦放下手中的盘子，吻了吻席卡内德的额头。金发的年轻人有点惊讶地看进卡萨诺瓦的深邃的眼眸，突然觉得自己明白了为什么大家都会喜欢这个老家伙。他实在是酷呆了，不是吗？

达蓬特这时候扒着门框说，“曼尼，今天实在谢谢你。我们晚上就不在这里睡了，我刚才定好了酒店。一会儿我们就走。不过贾科莫的行李先在你家放一放好吗？”

“为什么要走？你们可以留宿在这里啊？要不你们挑，主卧还是客卧都行。”

“都太小了，我和贾科莫折腾不开。”

席卡内德没好气的放好碗碟，和莫扎特一起送他们出门，暗暗表示自己一点也不想知道这俩人晚上是要折腾什么。

卡萨诺瓦左边右边，各吻了达蓬特和莫扎特一下，“那我和伦茨宝贝就走了哈。沃菲宝贝你留步吧，外面凉。席卡内德先生，今晚谢谢招待。”

不知怎么，席卡内德却有点吃味，“为什么我还是席卡内德先生啊？”

老情圣努力了一下，犹豫地说道，“那再会吧……曼……曼尼宝贝……”

席卡内德，“呃……这个……唉……您还是叫我席卡内德先生好了。”

 

在酒店房间云雨过后，卡萨诺瓦对达蓬特说，“今天那两只，伦茨宝贝你不要对他们下手。”

“为什么啊？您在吃醋吗？”

“他们跟萨列里有点像的。不论是喜欢男人还是女人，他们最后都会选一个人。你不是因为发现萨列里在偷偷给你选戒指才逃离他的吗？”

“才不是”，达蓬特毫无底气地反驳着，“我是因为沃菲一句话才离开的。安东就是太在意他那个老板约瑟夫的看法了，我不爽很久了。”

“哦，莫扎特说了什么？”

“好东西是自己的，给老板的都是第二流的。”

卡萨诺瓦笑了，“事无绝对，这样说对安东不公平。不过你的选择很适合你自己和那个小大师。不要忘记我嘱咐你的话哦。伦茨宝贝，就算唐璜不能给情人带来幸福，也不能主动伤害他们。如果知道价值观不同结局注定会受伤，其实可以不必开始。”

达蓬特顺从地点点头，合上眼睛睡着了。卡萨诺瓦耐心等他睡沉了，轻轻托起他的下巴，在他樱桃粉的薄唇上偷了一个没有回应的吻，“伦茨宝贝，我爱你。晚安~”

 

TBC

1．阿富汗女性和冰淇淋的故事，出处是《阴道独白》的作者的一次访谈。

2．卡萨诺瓦列举歌剧要花钱的各项需求，是德扎席卡内德的唱词。以及德扎席卡内德说了，伟大艺术家认为消遣不是最重要的，但这才最难做到。跟卡萨诺瓦的想法有异曲同工之妙。啊，我的这篇胡诌打上德扎tag终于有点安心了~

3．是的，萨列里的CP是约二。但是他们会花很多时间才明白自己的心意，效率不比主教扎快多少。这一对很多厉害的太太在写。我就从简了。

4.说一下，席卡内德做奶油焗生蚝是因为这些蚝放了一夜了（第3章有提到达蓬特也买了蚝），虽然不至于坏掉，但达蓬特怕卡萨诺瓦觉得不新鲜。做熟就比较好掩饰了。而且意大利人也喜欢奶酪~


	5. 维也纳一夜（见习唐璜番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们达蓬特君想要的时候，都是怎么度过晚上的呢？嘻嘻嘻。
> 
> 顺便交代一下萨列里和达蓬特的事。
> 
> 然后吧，这一章出现了一些名字，我其实只知道他们大概是什么人，并没有研究过他们历史上真正的性格，就胡乱一写（对不起了，艺术家们）。乱扯一顿的原因，除了写一下达蓬特和小伙伴平时是怎么玩的，还有就是想要写出更真实的感觉——看过一些很好的同人文，写CP的部分当然是好的没话说，但是全篇好像莫扎特这辈子就认识萨列里、科洛雷多、席卡内德、达蓬特；相对的，这些人的生活中也好像只有莫扎特。其实人家每个人都有自己的社交圈好不啦？即使我们这样的普通人，不也有各个阶段的同学、同事、同乡、同好、亲戚啥的。

1.

席卡内德回到家的时候，正看见莫扎特被两个小伙子摁在地上。啊，今天我也瞎得那么习惯呢~未来的席大师见怪不怪的换鞋子脱衣裳打开冰箱找吃的。

莫扎特愤怒地喊起来，“曼尼你瞎了吗？？快来救我啊！”席卡内德一边叼着冷掉的火腿切片嚼着，一边好整以暇地回答到，“是的，瞎了。”然后头也不回地走进了自己的卧室。

新来的小伙子们本来看到席卡内德来了，以为来了一位替莫扎特撑腰的，暂时停住了手，一看他不管，开心地在莫扎特两肋继续猛挠，其中一位喊道，“你的亲哥席席不管你啦，我这就挠死你！你他妈讨好那个叫济尼的高管，给人家的千金玛丽写长笛曲，把弦乐部分弄得那么密集干什么，想累死我？”

“嘎哈哈哈哈哈……是泽维尔你自己死乞白赖从萨尔茨堡到维也纳投奔我的，噗哈哈哈！！！我还大发慈悲地在排练第一天就给你留了第一小提琴手的位置，蛤蛤蛤你就这么恩将仇报吗？”小音乐家明明被挠得直蹬腿，但还是不放弃回嘴。

弗兰茨·泽维尔·科尔布听他这么说，放开了手，“好吧，看在这个份上今天就放过你。”另一个青年却仍然不依不饶，“你说你开始写管乐协奏曲了，把我骗到维也纳，结果你写了长笛！说好的单簧管呢？我来了几天了都没有演奏工作，都快要饿死了。”

莫扎特批评到，“都是保罗你花钱大手大脚，买好衣服租豪车，要不你从家里带来的钱也不能这么快花完了。快跟我学学怎么俭省！”

屋里的席卡内德实在听不下去冲出来喊道，“跟你学俭省？我的莫扎特大师啊！您可省省吧。”

单簧管青年演奏家安东·保罗·斯塔德勒的脸红了，“对不起啦艾曼纽尔。我已经在找房了。而且现在我已经找到一个爵士酒吧的兼职了。再加上沃菲给我的800欧，现在尽够了。我一找到房就马上搬走。”

席卡内德连忙安慰他，“不急哈，谁没有为难的时候呢……等等！沃菲给了你800欧？大师您可真有钱！那您是不是先把欠我的两个月的房租还给我嘿?”

“呃……”莫扎特没词了。

2.

达蓬特这段时间去了趟法国，因为卡萨诺瓦最近因为私人事务从不知哪里的深海回到法国处理，所以去和他见面。今天回到席卡内德家，发现家里来了新客人——而且自己的床铺被鸠占鹊巢了。

本来是席卡内德睡次卧的小床，自己和莫扎特一起睡主卧的大床（倒不是席卡内德一定要单间，而是他作为舞者真的需要早睡早起晨练，而两个写文写谱的夜猫子的作息才比较相似）。现在是莫扎特和两个德国演奏家一起挤在主卧，达蓬特只好自己睡客厅的沙发了。

科尔布和斯塔德勒生怕达蓬特生气，一晚上拿着自己的小提琴和单簧管围着他献殷勤，凭他想点什么曲子想听什么旋律都变尽方法演奏出来。达蓬特心里暗自好笑，不愧是沃尔夫冈的朋友，心虚讨好的时候都一个样，而且音乐也都好美啊！达蓬特左拥右抱着，开启了自己从卡萨诺瓦那里学来的“唐璜”雷达。嗯，很好，看来“唐璜俱乐部”从今往后要引入来自的德奥的新鲜血液了呢。

3.

晚上，大家都安顿下来。达蓬特把自己脱光光，铺了一条红色的单子，又盖上一条红色的天鹅绒小毯子，伺机而动。

席卡内德家的格局是主卧次卧在同一边，厨房厕所在另一边，中间是客厅。这样有人做饭洗澡的话，隔了整一个客厅，声音能离卧室远些、小些，不同作息的人可以尽量少影响彼此。这也就说明，如果有人想上厕所，就必须穿过整个客厅。

莫扎特白天指挥了一整天，还要耐心跟那个委托长笛协奏曲的先生和他女儿社交周旋，累趴了，于是很快入睡了。单簧管乐手斯塔德勒却闲了一天，翻来覆去睡不着，进入了喝了水想嘘嘘，嘘嘘后想喝水，喝水后想嘘嘘的死循环。

在他蹑手蹑脚走过客厅时，发现睡在沙发上的达蓬特垂下了一条骨肉匀停的小腿。白色的皮肤在黑暗中趁着红色的天绒毯显得分外色情明艳。他好心地走过去把这条腿推回毯子里，屏着呼吸看了一会儿意大利作家的睡颜。

等他上完厕所回来，发现“熟睡”的作家又伸出了一只雪白的胳膊。斯塔德勒轻轻托起那只手，摩挲了一下修长的手指上执笔磨出的茧子，还有，他的手腕虽然纤细，但因为打字而弄成重度鼠标手，所以有点肿起来了。他揉了揉红肿的地方，睡梦中的作家“无意识地”、小小地叹了一声，“唔、嗯~~” 斯塔德勒觉得自己的鼻血差点喷出来，他耐着性子把作家的手塞进毯子里，偷偷吻了一下他的头发。突然他想到，是不是这个毯子有点热？要不把科尔布的毛巾被换给他吧。

斯塔德勒走进卧室，悄悄推醒科尔布，“嘿，醒醒泽维尔。我发现人家达蓬特老师盖得那个毯子可能太厚了，他在蹬被子呢。我们把你薄毛巾被换给他吧？别让人家着凉。”

被推醒的小提琴家一股的起床气没处撒，但是清醒过发现只有自己有毛巾被，莫扎特和斯塔德勒也是毯子。他只好把自己的毛巾被卷起来说，“好吧好吧，本来就是咱们不好，才让人家才睡沙发的。”

两人走到客厅准备给达蓬特换铺盖。果然，达蓬特又把腿伸出来了。科尔布蹲下来淘气地骚骚他的脚心，那些白里透粉的脚趾就蜷了起来。斯塔德勒笑的眼都没了缝，他弯下腰把先毯子揭起来卷好——

！！！！！意大利人睡觉都不穿衣服嘛？？？？？单簧管演奏家和小提琴家的下巴都要掉下来了。卧槽，这也太尴尬了吧。但是……但是……他他他真的好好看呀……

猩红单子上的白色达蓬特真可谓是玉体横陈：他“毫无防备”的睡脸轻轻歪向一旁，黑蝴蝶一样的睫毛在月光下映出深重的影子，黑发散在脑后好像一片乌云，还有几缕不听话地散在他光洁的额头上，半盖住了他那双清秀的黑眉毛；他的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，胸前的两点和唇色都是自然的浅樱桃粉；身体的线条到腰那里猛地收窄，侧躺着看起来简直要瘦到没有了；肚脐边上有一个小小的大卫六芒星纹身，和那个可爱的小凹陷相映成趣；因为腿太长，他一只脚翘在了沙发扶手上，另一只脚从刚才就垂下了沙发，所以他等于是在毯子下岔开了腿，所以他那个……那个……那个啥真是一览无余好吗……

“咕噜……”，更年轻些的单簧管乐手咽了口吐沫，用气声说道，“泽维尔快给人家盖上啊！喂喂，泽维尔你愣什么神啊！！”

最后一句声音大了一些，反应过来的小提琴手嘘了他一下，刚要有所动作，达蓬特抓住时机“醒”了过来，“额？你、你们要对我干什么？？沃、沃菲！曼尼！！！”

科尔布和斯塔德勒一头黑线一头大汗地应声而跪！

“达、达蓬特老师你千万别喊。艾曼纽尔要是真醒了我们就死定了。沃菲也得和我们绝交！但我们是清白的！我和泽维尔真的没想干你！” 斯塔德勒心里忙乱地一逼，开始胡言乱语。

泽维尔虽然觉得哪里不对，但他的惊慌也不亚于旁边的人，“跟我没关系，是……是保罗先摸了你的腿，然后才回去把我叫来的……”

4.

科尔布和斯塔德勒抱着自己的小提琴和单簧管，和达蓬特坐在出租车上，觉得自己肯定没有醒，这一定是一个梦。

达蓬特居然逼迫他们偷偷穿好衣服跟他到一个地方，不从的话就叫喊起来。两个人灰溜溜地穿好出来，达蓬特已经一身西装革履地抱着手臂等着了，他阴着脸说道，“带上乐器。”

懵逼二人组被领到了一个超级宽敞的酒店房间。里面的人看来已经狂欢了一会儿了。

“啊，你们不等我就开始了啊，亏我还给你们带了礼物来。”达蓬特亲密地跟屋里的人做贴面礼，用手指了指门边两个瑟瑟发抖的“礼物”。然后，他装作沉下脸说，“你们俩，把衣服脱了，开始演奏！”

“演奏？演奏啥？这什么情况？”

“这是我们意大利的罗马艳情之夜。缺少音乐伴奏助兴。你们就演奏一个莫扎特的小提琴协奏曲吧。”

科尔布认命地脱了衣服，把小提琴架在脖子上。斯塔德勒抖抖索索地说，“可是这没单簧管什么事啊！”

“你不会即兴配合一下吗？亏得莫扎特那么养着你，白瞎了他那些钱了！将来你到爵士酒店打工，这种应变还是要有的。你以为都像你家沃菲那样给你写好谱子呢！”

达蓬特脱掉衣服加入狂欢。只见他把一个看起来最年轻的孩子抱在怀里一边吻着他的嘴唇，一边一番开拓揉弄，那孩子的腰肢就没了力气。达蓬特带好套子，一点点进入了他。剩下的人拿着可食用的情趣画笔在那个孩子身上写画着各种乐谱。达蓬特对两个可怜的德奥人士说道，“好了，别演奏莫扎特了。走进前来，看看大师们都写了什么。把穆齐奥身上的乐谱演奏出来。”

科尔布和斯塔德勒觉得自己某个器官的血管都要膨胀地爆炸了，还得着紧看着那个孩子身上的谱子，简直眼花缭乱。因为你不着紧看，一会儿不是体位变了，就是乐谱被其他人舔掉了。

科尔布血脉喷张地拉了一会儿琴，突然停下来忍不住问道，“您们之中，有一位是博凯里尼先生吗？”

大家停了下来，“嘻嘻，不愧是莫扎特的御用第一小提琴。我们之中有两位博凯里尼呢。你找哪个？”

“我问的是大提琴家路易吉·博凯里尼先生。因为那孩子身上有一部分是他的大提琴琴谱，转换成小提琴演奏其实挺难的。”

风流可爱的大提琴家伸出一只手拢了拢头发，“幸会，我就是路易吉。没想到萨尔茨堡的小提琴同行最先认出了我的琴谱。那今晚就多多指教了。”说完他走到科尔布身旁，把他的小提琴抢下来收紧琴盒里，一手捧起他的脸吻了起来，一手伸到了下面。可怜的小提琴手硬了半天，被这么一碰，登时交代了大提琴家一手。大提琴家就把他拦腰抱到了床上来。

噢噢噢噢原来游戏规则是这样的嘛？单簧管乐手跃跃欲试，“那……那我……我认出了索耶大师的歌剧序曲，是《好心肠的坏脾气》。”

果然，沉稳年长的作曲家站了出来，“我和洛伦佐那个扑街的小糊剧也有人记得，要好好给奖励。那么，我也涉足一下管乐演奏好了。”然后他走过去蹲下把单簧管乐手的“单簧管”衔在嘴里。

场面终于进入了国际混乱状态。

5.

达蓬特看到了萨列里。

他轻轻放下被大家舔到不知所以的穆齐奥，朝他走过去。

“你怎么到这种地方来了？”

“什么叫‘这种地方’？难道我不能开心开心吗？看到我，你扫兴了吗？”大师冷冷地说。

达蓬特低下头，“对不起。是我的错……”

萨列里一把把他拉近，“别这样说，是我的错。那时我不该拿小刀对着你讲话的。可是你不该赌气连哈堡洛林的工作也辞了。现在你这样教课，什么时候才能有时间写作？？”

“我知道你不会伤害我的。其实那时我更害怕你伤害自己……如果我们还在一个公司抬头不见低头见，我……我做不到。”达蓬特说了一半真话。此时他并不觉得提起莫扎特的邀约是明智之举。

萨列里拿出一枚指环，“这本来就是买给你的。即使你于此无意，但今晚是狂欢之夜。所以，就今晚好不好？求求你，就算是我对分手炮的一个任性的要求。你能带着它，做我一夜的合法伴侣吗？”

达蓬特和萨列里抵着额头，他伸出手，看到大师把已经暖到发烫的指环缓缓套上了自己的无名指，他轻轻呢喃到，“这又是何必呢。我觉得我不配……”

萨列里望着他的眼睛说道，“只有今宵一夜的洛伦佐·萨列里先生。你喜欢什么姿势呢？”

达蓬特任凭萨列里把自己扑在身下，感到眼泪留到了鬓角的发际中，“我喜欢所有你喜欢的。不过，我觉得安东尼奥·达蓬特这个名字更好。”

在密不透风的吻中，达蓬特喘息着问道，“我还以为你要跟我老死不相往来，我这辈子补不上这个分手炮了。是什么让你改了主意？”

萨列里回答到，“那天我在床上坐在地老天荒，不敢出去。后来挣扎出去后，发现家里的每个东西上都贴着你写的便利贴，上面是德语和意大利语对应单词。家电的使用说明也都贴上了德意双语的基本步骤。我的德语就这么让你不放心吗？”

“哼，啊哈……你有自知之明就好、唔嗯~~~”

6.

达蓬特收拾好，看看天色快亮了，想着该把那两个德奥人士叫过来，一起打车回去了。虽然安慰了萨列里，了结了一桩心事（去掉戒指时心都在抽痛），但是没有吃到自己亲自带来的萨尔茨堡风味的新鲜点心，总归是有点遗憾。

他往外屋一看，我去啊！！！！！！

乔万尼和路易吉这博凯里尼兄弟俩已经被弄到不省人事。前面后面都是一片狼藉，还被狠心地抛在地毯上。索耶也在床脚睡着，背上画着被舔了一半的莫扎特长笛竖琴奏鸣曲的谱子。

穆齐奥正在床上被科尔布和斯塔德勒前后夹击着，已经晕头转向了。他闭着眼睛，脸上泪痕交错，还在喃喃地求着饶，“天啊，保罗、泽维尔……我真的真的不行了……我、我是无辜的啊……我是昨天才被用相同手段骗来的。我并没有参与玩弄你们的计划啊……求你们放……过……呃啊！”惨兮兮的钢琴家被新的一番情潮冲得喘不过气，他像小金鱼一样嘴巴开了又合，终于倒在了两个萨尔茨堡北方狼的怀里。

科尔布和斯塔德勒这才开始给可怜的意大利人们做清理，并把他们都收拾好盖进轻柔的羽毛被子里。科尔布吐出一口带着白浊的口水，“意大利人果真都是战五渣。都他妈学过二战史吗？怎么，达蓬特老师，还要接着玩玩嘛？”斯塔德勒也跟着一声冷笑，尖尖的小虎牙piu地一声反射了一下窗外照进来的晨光。

7．

达蓬特、科尔布和斯塔德勒给席卡内德和莫扎特带了整个街区最好吃的那家早餐。有舞男喜欢的香喷喷的香肠煎蛋堡和蔬菜沙拉，也有音乐家喜欢的甜蜜蜜的华夫饼和热巧克力。

“我们这几天打扰了，所以想早起给你们买早餐来弥补一下。因为达蓬特老师睡在客厅里，所以被吵醒了就一起去了。”

“哇哦，你们有心了。超级感谢。对了，刚才沃菲说他已经加了单簧管的声部，所以保罗你也收拾收拾跟泽维尔一起去排练吧~”刚刚醒来的席卡内德受宠若惊，完全没想到还有别的可能。

“说瞎话这个技能倒是不用教呢~”达蓬特赞赏地看了两人一眼。

8.

莫扎特大师火冒三丈，“弗兰茨·泽维尔·科尔布！！安东·保罗·斯塔德勒！！你们今天排练时第几次睡着了！！！到底搞什么鬼！！！！！这么不专业的话，给我滚出去！！！！”

啊，天气真好啊。被罚站的小提琴乐手和单簧管乐手互相看着点了点头，背靠背坐在走廊上的音乐中继续睡了下去。

——FIN——

出场人物：.

莫扎特圈：

弗兰茨·泽维尔·科尔布，优秀的小提琴演奏家，萨尔茨堡人。莫扎特的一些小提琴协奏曲就是写给他的。

安东·保罗·斯塔德勒，很有才华的单簧管演奏家，他以一己之力扩展了单簧管的音域，而且年纪跟莫扎特差不了一两岁。莫扎特很宠这个人（是的，我们的音乐家才不是仅仅是被宠爱的一方）。一些很优美的单簧管协奏曲就是献给这个人的，而且这个人可以在莫扎特最穷的时候仍然从莫扎特这里借到钱。另外，莫扎特很喜欢双簧管和单簧管，历史上莫扎特的时期，这类乐器可以说刚投入管弦乐的使用。莫扎特很喜欢新鲜的东西，而且他们的存在丰富了管乐的层次，和弦乐搭配起来更美妙了。而且，那时候玩双簧管单簧管的人，可是时代弄潮儿呀，我玩的是最新发明的乐器，啦啦啦。

玛丽·路易斯·济尼，历史上法国的济尼公爵的女儿，长笛吹得很好。莫扎特的《C大调长笛和竖琴协奏曲》K299/297c就是公爵为自己擅长吹长笛的女儿定制的。

达蓬特及萨列里圈

乔万尼·加斯托内·博凯里尼，芭蕾舞演员兼诗人，是兄弟俩中的哥哥。曾和萨列里合作过歌剧。

路易吉·鲁道夫·博凯里尼，作曲家、大提琴家，兄弟俩中的弟弟，也和萨列里合作过歌剧。

文森特·马丁·伊·索耶，作曲家，跟达蓬特合作过几部歌剧。在达蓬特君连轴转同时写三个歌剧台本时，除了莫扎特（《唐璜》）和萨列里，还有一个就是这个索耶。

穆齐奥.克莱门蒂，意大利裔钢琴师，钢琴教育家，钢琴制作师，后入英国国籍。


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本周和下周的两章是达蓬特和席卡内德的伪CP。也是《见习唐璜》的副标题《所谓良师益友》的意义（其实这个良师益友并非仅仅是达蓬特对席卡内德，也有卡萨诺瓦对达蓬特、莫扎特对达蓬特等等）。
> 
> 本来应该写得仔细点的，但是我三次元突然很忙。所以，我写得非常仓促，两周应该可以弄完。用了带括号的数字把情节隔开。情节走向是一个一个的小细节撑起来的，有点长，希望大家不要看的厌烦~
> 
> 又名《席大师的作死之路》或《抱走伦茨宝贝并对拜仁的大香肠踏上一万只脚》
> 
> 以及，非常非常想看大家的评论，跪求么么哒~

（1）

虽然席卡内德决定到维也纳发展了，但是茵斯布鲁克那边要等到合约结束才能放人，所以他目前两头奔波着。但每次见面时，席卡内德的功课都能提升一大截。看来他会在芭蕾排练的间歇刻苦自学，现在他已经能够插班到达蓬特的中级意大利语班旁听了。

随着基本语法词汇的掌握，他现在嘴巴巴地说的很流利（带着怪好玩的巴伐利亚口音），可这一流利吧，新的出题就出现了。

达蓬特在黑板上写下今天的翻译作业。中级班的长句翻译，都是他从不同的世界名著中截取的，自己先翻译成德语出题，再看学生交上来的意大利语，倒让辛苦的教学批改都添了几分趣味。

今天的第一题：“虽然我贫穷、卑贱、不美，但穿过坟墓，我们一样站在上帝的面前。”抄完之后，达蓬特对全班说，“每句话不论用什么语言说出，都一样的美好。”

席卡内德长手长脚地窝在小课桌后面刷刷地抄着，嘟囔着说，“有什么美好的，就是一句废话而已吧。”

达蓬特听见了简直一股怒火冲上头顶，“这位艾曼纽尔同学，为什么你会这么想？”

“这句话就是告诉大家，要是你穷，这辈子也和阔佬平等不了，死了这条心吧。”

“？？？怎么会理解到完全相反的方向去了呢？”

“怎么就相反了？老师您自己看。那女的心里明镜似的：因为自己穷，所以如果想追求平等，没别的招儿，只能通过坟墓。只要你一天不死，一天就跟别人平等不了。什么时候大家都嗝屁了，才总算平等了。不过人都死了，这平等要它又有什么用呢？”

全班被席卡内德这番高论惊呆了，然后哄堂大笑。洛伦佐·性格超温柔·弱不禁风·达蓬特，捏碎了手里的马克笔。

只是没成想以后这捏笔的业务，还能越来越熟练。

比如：

“你兄弟的血的声音通过地里向我哀告。地开了口，从你手里接受你兄弟的血。你必从这地受诅咒。”

“我知道我知道！这是上帝在惩罚该隐杀亚伯。话说，当时地上不就四个仁儿吗：亚当、夏娃和他们的儿子该隐、亚伯。上帝不是全知全能吗？连四个仁儿都养不好，要这主人有个屁用！再说了，我如果养了四只仓鼠，没看好，让仓鼠哥哥把仓鼠弟弟咬死了，那我也是自责，怎么有脸惩罚仓鼠哥哥呢？”

噼啪。

再比如：

“我猜在卡萨布兰卡一定有很多破碎的心，你知道我从未置身其中，所以不得而知。”

“为什么你们这些知识分子眼中的伟大爱情，都非得是奸情呢？”

噼啪。

还有：

“大卫的子孙约瑟，不要怕，只管娶过你的妻子玛利亚来，因她所怀的孕是从圣灵来的。”

“真不要脸！这上帝简直比韦因斯坦还过分。他要了人家约瑟的未婚妻玛利亚，还非强压着约瑟娶她。要是我，拼了这条命也不受这口恶气。”

噼啪。

唉，好怀念席卡内德磕磕巴巴念生词的时候，那时候比现代可爱多了不是吗？达蓬特默默地想到。今天的课也熬过去了，不如去个酒吧散散心。听说城里新开了一家gay bar，老板听说是个懂酒的，那现在就去看看吧。

（2）

达蓬特开心地迈进门口。

？？？这世界上能不能有一个角落里没有席卡内德？这嘴贱的直男为什么会在gay bar当酒保的啊！！！！达蓬特在心里呐喊着。（后来他从老板那里得知，以前所有的酒保都会情不自禁跟客人搞在一起，雇女孩和直男就没有这个风险……）

趁他没看见自己，赶紧换一家吧。达蓬特正准备走，却被酒吧里两个顶天立地的酒柜吸引了视线：法国酒自然有不少，意大利的居然北到威尼托、南到西西里的产地都有覆盖，新世界里的智利阿根廷澳大利亚样样齐全……等等，那瓶不是南非的歌海娜吗？记得上次卡萨诺瓦带自己喝的时候，是一种橄榄酱、迷迭香和烟熏肉的余味，葡萄能酿成天然的咸口也是挺奇葩的，但却意外的好喝……

达蓬特的腿迈不动了，他呼唤酒保来帮自己选酒。席卡内德屁颠屁颠地跑来提供服务。达蓬特的修长的手指在南非的酒瓶上停留了好一会儿，最后还是点了维也纳本地的白葡萄酒。奥地利酿酒技术也是顶尖的，产地又近，所以物美价廉。席卡内德怂恿着让他换贵的，说可以打折，达蓬特摇摇头还是算了。

席卡内德开了瓶给他倒，得意的说，“我看你刚才是想走吧。不过，没有人能够逃过这些大酒柜的吸引力。这是我设计的，因为客人们都很喜欢被酒包围的感觉，也喜欢自己选酒，所以老板的生意翻了几倍呢。”

达蓬特低头喝了一口酒，暗暗赞叹席卡内德的聪明能干。不过，这个酒柜其实有一个致命的硬伤。

“曼尼，这酒柜是很气派很吸引眼球，可是这些酒都在室温下真的好吗？这些红的白的带气泡的都需要不同的储藏温度，还是精心一点保存比较好。”

席卡内德一听自己没有被表扬还被挑了毛病，一脸的不高兴和不服气，“也就洛伦佐你这么事多，那是富人用来装逼的，你都靠我养了还这么穷讲究！”

达蓬特真是受够了这个大俗人，但想了想自己可以喝酒放松，可是席卡内德还在工作就心软了下来，他想了想说，“明天你是不是不用打工？”

“是啊，因为后天要去因斯布鲁克排练最后一个舞剧了。所以歇一天养一养。”

“跟我去维也纳郊游好吗？”

“？？？倒也没什么不行的。为啥突然要郊游啊？那你野餐要吃啥我去准备？”

Well，这直男也不是全无优点嘛。达蓬特抿了一口酒液微笑起来。

（3）

达蓬特带席卡内德去了维也纳远郊的葡萄园，当然附近也有不错的酒庄，夏日里蓝天澄碧果园青翠花红草绿，倒是个享受美景美酒的好地方。有些庄园本来就是接受游客拜访的，颇有点“原产地探秘”和“欧洲农家乐”合体的感觉。

达蓬特一路给席卡内德讲解着，果藤的季节护理、果珠的手工采摘、甚至最原始的靠少女的纤足来踩踏的榨汁酿造方法……席卡内德脑补了一下奥利地古代的女孩们用白白的小腿和小脚在满盆的紫葡萄里踩来踩去红汁四溅的景象，突然莫名兴奋·JPG。

午餐时，两人坐在葡萄谷的阴影面，开心地打开野餐篮吃起来。达蓬特摸出一个巨大的鸡蛋火腿奶酪生菜汉堡，不禁莞尔，“这个比我的脸都大吧！”

“还不是你的脸太小了。”席卡内德一把夺过汉堡在达蓬特的脸前比了一比，果然遮挡的严严实实，自己也忍不住笑了。

达蓬特一边吃一边开始转着圈说话，“曼尼，你看，这果园的周围都种着玫瑰。这不是光为了好看，而是玫瑰敏感，如果有虫害的话，玫瑰会先枯萎，果农就能开始抢救了，不必等到虫子伤害葡萄再动手。酿酒这种事，也是粒粒皆辛苦吧。这还是当年的功夫。在适宜温度下酿造保存最少也得一年，多则好几十年，都是农场和酒庄的汗水结晶。曼尼你自己打工也很辛苦，肯定更能明白为什么要珍惜人家的劳动成果。这说不上讲究不讲究，也谈不上装逼不装逼。只是用合适的手段对待人家的辛苦罢了……”

“得了得了，原来你在这儿等着我呢。我回去就把那些酒柜劈了当柴烧你满意了吧？”席卡内德听着听着，气鼓鼓地停下来，噘着嘴把吃了一半的汉堡包起来。

达蓬特被怼的有点难过。

第二天，席卡内德一言不发地去了自己的舞团。

课上没有人顶嘴真的有点寂寞呢……达蓬特下了课，走到酒吧里坐了下来。他发现那家酒吧的酒柜还在那里顶天立地的站着，不过架上都换上了每一种酒的空瓶子（为了保持视觉效果还装上了红色或黄色的水），真正的酒则按照产地品种酒精度在吧台内的冰箱里舒舒服服地躺着。

于是，他真真切切思念起那个比自己的脸还要大的汉堡来。

（4）

席卡内德回家来了，达蓬特欣欣然地和他打招呼，却发现他摊在沙发上有点不开心。

“舞团发生了让你不爽的事了吗？”

“他们知道我要走了，就不把好角色给我。好歹我也是个二番。虽然不是首席，但是也不能一个剧只跳十几分钟吧。”

“是什么剧？你什么角色啊？”达蓬特走过去盘腿坐在沙发前的地毯上。

“叫《奥林匹亚斯》。讲的是阿波罗的故事，不是阿波罗我也得是战神马尔斯吧？结果我是狄奥尼索斯。话说洛伦佐你肯定喜欢，男舞者都穿的跟葫芦娃一样，围着一圈草，露着肉。”

达蓬特一个没忍住笑喷了，但还是强忍着劝他，“这不正好吗？狄奥尼索斯才是跟阿波罗并称的神啦。你们德国不是有个尼采讨论过什么日神精神和酒神精神？建议看看那本书，对理解人物都帮助哦。那个战神马尔斯，将来要被雅典娜打败的。你一个大男人被女舞者踩在脚下多不好。幸好你不演他。”

席卡内德觉得豁然开朗，心情好了很多。不知怎么的，他的思绪开始跑偏，想到了那些踩葡萄的女孩的脚踝。达蓬特当年一举成就诗人之名时，写的就是狄奥尼索斯主题，于是他一碰这个话题就滔滔不绝起来。席卡内德敷衍地答应着，“嗯嗯原来是这样啊……哦哦怪不得你喜欢酒呢……也怪不得你看起来安安静静的，疯起来没个边儿……”

达蓬特得意地抬抬下巴，没有发现席卡内德的眼睛一直盯着自己盘着的腿，确切的说，是裤子和袜子之间露出那一截白色脚踝。

（5）

虽然教课比较忙，但是剧本创作也要提到日程上来了。达蓬特一连看了很多小说都不满意，自己原创剧本又涂涂抹抹没个进展。直到莫扎特拿来了《费加罗的婚礼》。

博马舍是萨列里的好友，也是自己很崇敬的前辈，怎么自己没有想到，反而是莫扎特先想到了？达蓬特有点恨自己脑子短路。

席卡内德有给维也纳的两人发信息，也寄了票回来。可莫扎特的创作热情一发不可收拾，根本心无旁骛，还一把抓住自己的作词搭子不让他离开。达蓬特超级想去看看那个人人都穿的像葫芦娃的希腊众神舞剧，却终于没能成行，整整一个月的演出季，就这么空过去了。

本来达蓬特可以赶上最后一场。但席卡内德不在的那段日子，莫扎特忽然没有了贴心的管家/厨师，再加上一口气四周就写完了《费加罗》，把自己累病到医院去了，达蓬特只好从旁照料。不仅他们没去茵斯布鲁克，反而是席卡内德在演出季挤出了半天时间回维也纳看了莫扎特。

等莫扎特在医院睡着了，席卡内德偷偷给了达蓬特一包东西，打开一看，是一包茵斯布鲁克的点心、几包速溶咖啡和……一包两只装避孕套？

“怎么还有这个玩意？你怕我奸了你家莫扎特吗？”

“才不是。你好好帮我照顾沃菲，我回来给你单人演出酒神部分好了。那个点心是给你们的，咖啡是怕你陪床瞌睡，让你喝的。那个东西……是我怕你忽然看上哪个大夫……”

（6）

席卡内德终于结束了茵斯布鲁克的芭蕾时光，开始了维（也纳）漂生活。于是，达蓬特得到了一个私房酒神单人小剧场。

一众朋友帮席卡内德庆祝新生活开始，原来打工的那家酒吧老板也送了不少好酒，席卡内德醉醺醺回到家，看见同样刚下了晚课的达蓬特，突然想起答应过要给他跳一下狄奥尼索斯的独舞。

达蓬特坐在客厅的地板上，看着席卡内德跳舞的样子，渐渐意识到面前的人并非对艺术毫无感知，他的节奏感协调性都是极佳，乐感也很敏锐。音乐一响，席卡内德就如同希腊天神附体一般，举手投足都变了风格。

因为客厅太小，舞男腾空大跳的时候，汗水甚至能溅到达蓬特的脸上。他伸出舌头舔了舔。

席卡内德开始了最后一个动作，属于狄奥尼索斯的音乐渐渐昂扬起来，那动作很像黑天鹅挥鞭转的男版，速度和力度也逐渐加强，席卡内德身上围着的葡萄藤叶子都要飞起来了。他不断旋转着，感觉自己眼前出现了印满尼采文字的书页、维也纳远郊满山的绿色果藤紫色果珠、还有站在讲台上一脸无奈的达蓬特，手里还拿着一个捏坏的马克笔……

然而这并不是精心准备的演出，而是喝醉酒后的即兴，这样猛烈的旋转谁能经得起呢？达蓬特看着那个摇摇欲坠的转姿，有点担心地站起来想要拉住他。

看到达蓬特向自己走来，席卡内德一个踉跄，把达蓬特扑通一声扑在地板上。

金发的青年一脸酡红满身大汗，他伸出一只手把黑发青年的小巴掌脸盖在下面，忽然说起了胡话，“这么小的脸，怎么能够装下这么多的知识呢？”

达蓬特哭笑不得的把那只憋死人的手拽下来，“上帝啊，在你的脑回路里，难道脸才是思考的器官吗？？快放我起来大醉鬼！”

席卡内德把手掌移开，但是没有撤走，而是捏住了达蓬特的下巴，“怎么长得这么可爱啊，性格又那么不声不响，写字又很漂亮，其实你是个女孩子吧？？”

不不不，好像气氛往着不对劲的地方去了，达蓬特拼命地挣扎起来。可是席卡内德即使在醉中，也能轻易压制他，“嗯……我要亲自检验一下你是不是女孩子！嘿，扭来扭去不乖哦！我要生气了!”

这时候，达蓬特猛然想起了卡萨诺瓦的叮嘱，“……不要对他出手……即使不能带来幸福……也不要伤害……”可是席卡内德热热的大手已经开始摸自己的裤子了，达蓬特闭上眼睛，想着这也不算自己出手了吧，明明是对方先开始的。说不定今天就是完成“掰弯曼尼大业”的日子，回来还可以跟莫扎特炫耀一下。席卡内德醺醺然的呼吸打在达蓬特的耳畔，不知怎么，达蓬特的脑海出现了萨列里的影子，作曲家的眼睛失望地闪了一下，消失在一片氤氲中。

达蓬特猛烈地挣动起来，飞快地想着脱身的办法……他试着厉声说到，“艾曼纽尔·席卡内德！放手！如果我真的是个女孩，你准备在没有人的客厅扒我的裤子嘛？”

席卡内德有点被惊到了，他呆呆地松开了臂膀，放怀里的人爬起来，嘴里不甘心的嘟嘟囔囔，“真的生气了啊……所以说一定真的是个女孩子！总有一天我要弄明白。”说着他就地一趴睡着了。

达蓬特委屈地一脸泪，愤愤然站起来踢了地上的醉鬼舞男一脚，果然他了然无闻，呼噜都没停呢。明明一起洗过澡的不是吗？怎么今天又闹了这么一出。达蓬特纳闷地照了照镜子，自己虽然瘦，但是也有努力跑步游泳的，男人该有的肌肉都有，怎么就像女孩子了？

因为知道自己肯定搬不动这个死沉的醉鬼，达蓬特拿了一床毯子把地板上那一坨盖起来。盖上他修长有力的长腿、盖上他肌肉虬结的肩背、盖上他会做饭会做木工的漂亮手指、盖上如同雨后麦田一样金黄色的湿漉漉的胸膛……

等自己收拾好躺在床上，达蓬特才想到，其实可以趁机偷个吻不是吗？这样和莫扎特打的赌就赢了啊，还可以偷偷拍照呢！但是他突然不敢从卧室出去，只好狠命地握紧了床单……

（7）

席卡内德去应聘维登剧院了。达蓬特和莫扎特捏着一把汗等消息。维登虽然不大，但是据席卡内德自己说，是最对脾气的一家。于此同时，阿洛西亚也在考这一家，但是维也纳国家剧院已经给了她offer，阿洛西亚就是走个过场。

不一会儿，席卡内德来了电话，“嘿，洛伦佐，我笔试已经完了，觉得答得挺好的，一会儿去考表演。就是有一道大题说简略谈谈《聪明的旦那》。我不知道就只好空着了。我的即兴表演题也不熟，我抽到的纸条上是‘一只狗、一匹马’……”

达蓬特这边一听就知道是什么，不耐烦地打断了，“好了好了，这个怎么可能不熟，都复习到狗脑子里去了。现在解释也来不及了，你就想想，如果韦伯家的阿洛西亚、约瑟珐和康丝坦斯都死了，她们的爹是什么心情就可以了。”莫扎特听了气愤地卷起乐谱打了达蓬特的头一下。

这时候，席卡内德被叫到了号，他匆匆地背了一下纸条上的台词，走到了台上，发现台上还有一个“死去的女孩”来配戏。他跪下来把她抱进怀里，闭上眼睛酝酿了一下情绪。他想了想明艳俏皮的阿洛西亚、泼辣美丽的约瑟珐和温柔娇憨的康斯坦斯。上帝啊，如果她们都死了……金发的考生一个大力搂紧了配戏的小姐姐，嗷的一声哭了出来，鼻涕都喷到人家脸上了，把怀里的人吓得一哆嗦，“为什么一条狗、一匹马、一只耗子都有生命；偏是你，没有一丝儿气息？你一去再也回不来了！——永远——永远——永远——永远——永远不回来了！”

这边，阿洛西亚也下了考场，给莫扎特打电话，“很简单啦，比国家剧院的题简单多了。”

“大题里是不是有一个不常见的日本戏剧？”达蓬特趁机问道，他猜测“旦那”在日语里是“老板”的意思，所以可能是一个自己不知道的歌舞伎剧目什么的？

“哪有日本剧啊，两个死人的，两个活人的：第一题莎士比亚、第二题布莱希特、第三题萨列里、第四题莱辛~”学霸女高音一连串的报菜名。

挂掉电话，达蓬特和莫扎特气得摊在地上，“什么《聪明的旦那》！那一定是莱辛的《智者那旦》！！！！！曼尼这个笨蛋连名字的音节都念反了！！！！！！”

（8）

看看时间已经到了秋天，马上就是PLIDA（但丁考试）意大利语考试的时间了，席卡内德每天都去听达蓬特的课（现在已经是高级班）。日常犯浑接话茬是少不了的，达蓬特虽然每次都特别堵心，但是也越来越欣赏席式脑回路的幽默急转弯。

下课后，他们一起走在内城的路灯下。达蓬特把三本意大利语故事书送给席卡内德。

席卡内德接着路灯的光看了一看，是《圣经故事》《艾达传说》和《希腊神话》。他很开心地把它们装进包包，嘴上却抱怨着，“洛伦佐你看不起我，难道我的意大利语水平如今还只配看童话吗？”

“不要你就还我。我给你的可是西方文明的基石。尤其是那个北欧神话。有人说维京人很野蛮，也是文化上的输家。欧洲的基督教思想和希腊罗马哲学人文民主思想才是真正有影响的。但是龙啊、人鱼啊、精灵啊、矮人啊这种可爱的西幻意象其实是来自维京和日耳曼文化。别看他们粗犷未开化，脑回路倒是非常奔放大气，也在文化中留下了非常浪漫温柔的痕迹。”

……也许……就像你一样……达蓬特咽下了一句不该出口的话。

席卡内德拍了拍装着故事书的包包，突然觉得自己背着整个西方文明，胆子也大了起来。“有个问题我一直想问啦，洛伦佐你为什么会改宗呢？做犹太人不是应该信犹太教的吗？还有，我看你这么浪，没想到对天主教还挺坚持的。那每次你跟那些人上床的时候，不会觉得很有罪恶感很拧巴吗？”

达蓬特突然惊住了。席卡内德走到第二个路灯那儿发现达蓬特还停在第一个路灯那里，只好回去找他。

然后他惊讶地发现达蓬特哭了。

“原来你是这么看我的。不如今天我就来反驳一下你的歪理？你说上帝看不好那仅有的四个人。但是人并不是仓鼠，神也不是保育员。神会尊重人的自由意志。你非要用自由意志去犯罪作死，神也拦不住。但不要以为没有最后算账的那一天。上帝问过玛利亚的同意，才有的童贞受孕的奇迹。你这种混蛋直男大概以为只要订了婚结了婚，女孩就是你的私人财产了吧？我对我的情人们，倒不像你这么霸道。我是有罪，但我不曾去占有别人！我不曾去勉强别人！我就是末日审判下了地狱，也轮不到你一个凡人来指手画脚！”

席卡内德被吼蒙了。他下意识地伸出一只手想要拉住达蓬特，但是达蓬特后退了一步，“别碰我！”

这句话像一道鞭子一样在席卡内德脑袋上抽了一下，他只觉得眼前闪过一片白光。达蓬特看到席卡内德像一匹挨了鞭子的马儿一样抖了一下、无辜地眨着眼，稍微有点后悔。但是今天，他根本不想道歉。两个人就这么站了一会儿，达蓬特一转身，往席卡内德家的反方向走去。

震惊中的席卡内德既迈不开腿也张不开嘴，包包里的童话书这时候像千斤的石头那么重了。他扶着路灯柱子慢慢跪下来。

达蓬特教课、写作、喝酒、聊天的影子像走马灯一样从眼前闪过去，然后是乐衷作死终于“死得其所”的自己。

天天作、月月作、年年作，终于把人家作走了。你除了把人把楼下推、把人按在地上猥亵、在课堂上给人难堪、在人家送礼物的时候侮辱人家的信仰，还做了什么呢？

席卡内德摸出一本故事书，借着路灯打开一页，发现上面写着，“曼尼，祝生日快乐！考运亨通！”

席卡内德突然眼睛一花，觉得自己连跪姿都难以维持，连忙握紧了路灯柱子，路灯下大概是什么醉汉还是流浪狗留下的气味，简直令人作呕，可是席卡内德却怎么也站不起来。

他也想起了自己把达蓬特的照片给自家厄本哥哥炫耀的时候，厄本哥哥打趣的一句话，“你小子也配跟人家剑桥的博士做朋友？”当时自己还不服气，看来这世上果然“知弟莫若兄”。艾曼纽尔·席卡内德，你原本原本，就是不配。

不知怎么，这个认知倒给了席卡内德一些力量。他缓缓地站起来，慢慢朝着家里走去。

可是回家到底要怎么跟沃尔夫冈说呢……

（9）

达蓬特走得不快，但席卡内德并没有追上来。

难道除了你家，我就没有地方过夜了吗？不过这也是自己轻贱，一直赖在人家家里，以致今日之辱，不如从明天就搬出来好了。

可是心底有一个声音不甘心地位席卡内德辩护着，不，这段时间他从未让你有过寄人篱下之感，这不正是你到今天为止呆了这么长时间的原因吗？ 

所以，那又怎么样呢？人家觉得你是个扭曲的变态罢了。达蓬特拿出手机找到了“罗马艳情之夜”的聊天群组，点亮了对话框。

TBC

1.《费加罗》的婚礼就是莫扎特推荐给达蓬特的。也有资料说莫扎特就是只用了四个星期就写完了。

2.莱辛也是同时代的人，他的地位绝对值得被当做考题。萨列里的名望也可以的。

3.席卡内德历史上就是有一个叫做厄本的亲哥哥，还在《魔笛》里演了一个次要角色。

4.给席卡内德配戏演尸体的小姐姐是艾丽。台词是《李尔王》。

5.席卡内德的生日是九月。所以第一章达蓬特掉河里的时候还是夏天。第二章卡萨诺瓦说可惜不是十月生蚝产季也说明那时至少比十月早。然后是这一章，基本发生在秋天，本来计划是九月写完的。

6.席席其实也有动心，他没有察觉罢了。但是有点贱贱地喜欢你就欺负你的意思。不过因为卡萨诺瓦的提醒，达蓬特一直很克制。然后就是席席自己作死而“死得其所”了

7.关于葡萄酒和酒吧的描写大概是真实的。但丁考试就是意大利语托福那样的一种考试。意大利政府和大学认这个成绩。

8.我是先脑了狄奥尼索斯的那个情节，后来才发现达蓬特作为诗人确实最有名的作品是酒神相关的，所以超级开心ヽ(○^㉨^)ﾉ♪~

9.达蓬特对北欧日耳曼的评价。有没有让人想到《魔笛》？文字结构都不如达蓬特，但是天真又生动的想象力是超过了的。


	7. 7

（10）

达蓬特向聊天群里抛了一句，“想玩‘男体盛り’吗？”大家一瞬间欢快地炸开了锅。其实大家想玩这个好久了，奇怪的是卡萨诺瓦一直不太赞成，大家就没再提起。今天既然他老人家不在……嘿嘿嘿~

达蓬特的邀约谁会不给面子？于是罗马艳情夜得旖旎气氛应声而至。达蓬特向日式餐厅订好了刺身，将红艳艳黄澄澄的金枪鱼和三文鱼摆在自己的身体上，当然也少不了口感柔嫩如恋人舌的蚝肉和北极贝。

年轻的作家玉体横陈，哪堪再铺排美味于其身上。贪心的情人们疯了一般舔舐吮吻，一片片揭开刺身叼走享用，又好像是一场汉尼拔的聚会。尤其吃到下方的时候，每个人都坏心眼把海鲜叼走，就是不去碰一碰舔一舔那个可怜巴巴抬起的柱身。达蓬特困于“男体盛り”的职业道德不能动，简直欲生欲死，辗转不得超生，不由在心里痛骂这群没良心的。

迷蒙间，他感到身边有人并没有在玩这个性感游戏，而是真的在吃东西。他微微睁眼用余光一看，那不是萨尔茨堡的小提琴手科尔布嘛！！！别人都是醉翁之意不在寿司，他可倒好，拿了个大碟子，还跑去弄了酱油和芥末，拿了个筷子嗷呜嗷呜地吃的正香。没见过世面的东西！把筷子从我肋骨上拿开！！达蓬特这就想坐起来把他打死。德奥的人真他妈的不解风情，就像……就像……

为什么还会想到他呢？达蓬特从小提琴手身上收回目光，按照规则继续闭上眼睛，小心地没让泪水被挤出来。终于，刺身被吃完了，达蓬特晾在空气中变得凉凉的躯体被好多双手抱住、依次紧紧贴恋在一个个温暖的怀抱里。小钢琴家克莱门蒂哺过一口酒来，达蓬特顺从地咽了下去。科尔布也想上来索个吻，达蓬特恨屋及乌地把他踹开了。

（11）

早上一睁眼，达蓬特就看到了克莱门蒂还带着婴儿肥的脸，然后他捏了那张脸一小下。克莱门蒂眨眨眼睛醒过来，甜甜一笑，“洛伦佐，早上好，mua~你昨天可真疯狂啊，我好不容易才把你弄回家！”

？？？所以我这是在穆齐奥家吗？达蓬特转头看了看室内环境，果然不是酒店，是钢琴家自己小小的公寓。他狐疑地坐起身，自己到底喝的有多醉啊昨天……

没想到这一起身，脑子里呼地一声涌上一阵头晕。这不是很对劲，肯定是昨天那群无赖谁在酒里加了什么东西。大家无非是互相助兴起见，并没有谁有坏心。可是达蓬特一向对这些东西尤其敏感，平时都会注意不去沾染，昨天实在想要放纵一下，没想到有点中招了。

克莱门蒂也有点宿醉，所以赖着床又睡着了。达蓬特强撑着起来洗漱穿戴，哎呀没带自己的香水，先用一下克莱门蒂的吧。没想到这时候手机突然大叫起来，达蓬特下意识触摸了一下，莫扎特气急败坏的声音就传出来，“洛伦佐你昨晚浪到哪去了，快回家！曼尼他残废了！”

达蓬特吓得手一抖把香水瓶磕在地上，盖子崩掉了，香水汩汩地流了一脚。再仔细听，原来不过是席卡内德跟人打了一架，受了点伤，这才放下心来，看看了地上，所幸瓶子没碎。唉，回来给穆齐奥赔一瓶新的吧。作家想着，慢慢扶着家具和楼梯向家里走去。

（12）

达蓬特一进门就被一个大毛绒玩具绊了一个马趴，摔得都耳鸣了。其实倒是没踩上，就是他为了不踩到这个东西连忙挪了一下，才弄得左脚拌右脚的。

他走到屋里，看到席卡内德正坐在床上，头上是莫扎特横七竖八给他缠的绷带，突然有点难过。莫扎特看到达蓬特进来就说，“还好洛伦佐你来了，你照看着他吧。我排练去了。曼尼你再敢乱跟人干仗，我就用吉他敲死你。”说完，完全不懂得读空气的小音乐家一阵风似的跑走了。

经历了一夜疯狂，达蓬特倦极了，浆糊般的大脑这时却神差鬼使地有种彻悟之感：究竟论起来，这傻大个的心地其实不会是故意羞辱人的，自己一早就知道。其实，他跟莫扎特学吉他之后就很少在街头打架了，现在这个样子也是邪火憋的。作家低下头，看着眼前金发上的白绷带，还有滑到了眼前来的自己的一缕黑头发，脑内响起了卡萨诺瓦的声音。

“唐璜不能让别人受委屈，他应该先道歉。这倒不是说要无条件包揽责任贬低自己，而是用高情商打开局面。找一个自己做的不太合适的地方道歉就好。真正要算账是谁的责任谁的错，也总得先开始交流才能说明白。”

既然这样……达蓬特坐到床边来，试着找个话茬道歉。没想到这一坐下，脑子里又嗡的一声。他用手撑了一下床沿，强忍了下来，开口说，“你看，曼尼，昨天晚上我态度不是很理智，你……嗯……你就担待一下好吗？”

床上的人忽然一抖，达蓬特感觉整个床垫都跟蹦床一样颠了一下，然后一只大手倏地伸过来握住了自己的脖子，“你说什么？”

“我说……我说……昨天……”达蓬特努力地想要重复一遍，但是眼睛突然睁不开……

（13）

莫扎特给达蓬特打电话的时候，席卡内德其实觉得他不会回来。后来听见他进了门，又以为其实是来收东西搬家的。总之是万万没想到达蓬特会先来搭话。他觉得心里一阵地火烧火燎的酸涩，不由伸手掐住了那个细脖颈，是不是把他掐死这个感觉就会自己消失了？

他把手掌合拢，用虎口把那张巴掌小脸托起来——却惊异地发现这张脸的神情不太对劲。达蓬特的眼皮挣扎着挣扎着，还是闭起来了，脸色也差到不行，而且他身上的西装一身褶子，昨天这是发生了什么？

席卡内德慢慢把达蓬特像揪小鸡一样揪到自己身边让他靠着自己，然后松开手抚了抚他的黑头发，泪水一下子涌了出来，他哽咽着说，“嘿，洛伦佐，你是病了吗？这看起来还不是个小症候，我们、我们、我这就带你去看医生！”

达蓬特明明听到面前的大个子哭了，也是有点后悔。是自己有话不好好说，给孩子吓成这样。可是现在好难受啊，喘不过气，他努努力发出声音，“先、先不要去医院，我给我熟识的医生打个电话吧。”他倚着面前的肩膀，手指无助地在西装的兜上来回摸着，但是就是找不到口袋沿。

席卡内德用袖子擦了擦泪，伸手去把手机替达蓬特掏出来，一边触亮屏幕，一边问，“医生叫什么？” 突然他愣住了，因为达蓬特的电话号码本是这样的：红桃2、方块6、梅花Q……

席卡内德还以为自己泪眼朦胧看错了，他像一匹马那样晃了晃鬃毛，重新定睛看去，根本就还是扑克牌嘛……

原来达蓬特的手机是双卡双待，卡1是普通社交联系方式，卡2是以扑克牌花色命名的艳情夜的小伙伴们，昨天他赌气关了卡1，所以只有卡2显示在屏幕上。

席卡内德一头大黑线地问，“嘿，洛伦佐醒醒，你家医生是什么花色？”

达蓬特把脸藏在德国青年的长金发里笑出声来，“红桃J。”

（14）

电话那边的医生说着一口标准的佛罗伦萨意大利语，这和达蓬特的威尼斯口音不一样，所以席卡内德有点听不懂。好像是他们重复了好几遍什么“梦神、梦神”。然后，医生让席卡内德接电话，达蓬特一等席卡内德结果手机，手就无力地垂了下去。医生又完美地切换了汉诺威口音的德语。

“席卡内德先生，达蓬特先生这应该有一些药物作用的后遗症。其实并不要紧，只是可能会嗜睡和呕吐。如果是在睡梦中呕出来，怕是呛到有危险。请你从旁多照顾，让他半坐着睡。我定了一些缓解的药剂，一会儿会有快递送上门。不去医院是因为，达蓬特先生到底是外国人，如果医生问起来这违禁药物是怎么弄来的，怕是有更多的麻烦。”

席卡内德忙不迭地点头答应。挂掉电话，把已经晕到软绵绵的达蓬特拉到床上来半靠进自己怀里。“唉，我就无心问个问题，洛伦佐你就出去胡闹。可惜我现在也不能替你分过来一点这个难受。还有，我早就告诉过你，‘对不起’这种话，以后在我面前不必说了。”

这样呆呆地愣了一会儿，席卡内德想，穿着西装革履的也不舒服，干脆帮他脱下来吧。说干就干，不一会儿，人事不省的作家就只穿着内裤和袜子了。席卡内德本着照顾病人的态度，一开始什么也没多想。明明毫无障碍地脱了裤子，却在脱袜子的时候脸红了。

以前，席卡内德一直不明白为什么有人会特别喜欢脚，对他来说，脚和手和胳膊和腿和膝盖什么的都一样，就一个身体部件呗。今天他可算有所领悟了。他轻轻把深色棉袜拽下来，露出意大利青年雪白纤细的脚掌，他神差鬼使地凑上去吻了一下。没想到，今天早晨克莱门蒂家的那一整瓶的香水就是都倒在了这只脚上，他这么忽然凑近，被那个黑胡椒和烟草叶的味熏了一个跟头，猛地向后坐了个屁股墩。

达蓬特正在着紧不舒服，听见席卡内德扑通一声摔了，只好勉强睁开眼看，发现他正坐在地上顶着一头绷带打喷嚏（席卡内德对胡椒过敏）。他猜到了是怎么回事，偷偷伏在枕头上笑出声来。

席卡内德抹了一把眼泪鼻涕，忽然扑上去把达蓬特狠狠挠了一顿，“我的洛伦佐啊，你TM可真是个精致男孩。你每天是用二斤香水洗脚吗？你精致得太过头了吧！！！！”

达蓬特笑得快要死过去。

（15）

席卡内德拿枕头做了个小山，把笑死过去的达蓬特靠在上面。可是他居然会自己滑下来……可是医生又说要半坐着睡，不然万一吐了会呛着。好吧好吧就继续抱着好了。等一下，刚才那医生怎么知道自己叫席卡内德的？还订了同城急送的药剂，他怎么知道自己家在哪？那那那那那不就是卡萨诺瓦吗？？？？！！！！

断断续续在大胸肌上睡了一天，达蓬特真是心满意足。他睁开眼睛，看到面前有个水杯，就喝了一口，然后听到席卡内德问自己，“法露斯先生为什么是红桃J？”

“你居然猜到了，很聪明嘛。他叫贾科莫，首字母而已。红桃是我最爱的。方块是有钱人。黑桃是有权的，梅花是比较猛或是比较有才的。”

席卡内德哭笑不得，点了一下作家的鼻子。他也有点想道个歉，但没有找到合适的词。但是达蓬特看表情就能猜到，于是开始了自己这边的解释。

“嘿，曼尼，你知道我其实也是一个曼尼吗？我的真名叫做艾曼纽尔·科内利亚诺。是我爸爸为了贪我妈妈的财产才追求的她，为了结婚，爸爸甚至改宗信了妈妈家里信的天主教的。后来，他们离婚了，爸爸又改回了犹太教。爸爸使了手段要到了所有的钱，而妈妈只有一个想要的。”

“你。”

“嗯是的，妈妈要了我的监护权。我就一直在想，改来改去的我也烦了。我想为妈妈守牢她几乎仅有的东西，她的信仰……”

原来这样啊，席卡内德抱紧了怀里的那一长条的溜肩膀小细腰，“那，姓氏怎么也改了，是你不喜欢父亲的姓氏，所以跟母亲姓达蓬特吗？”

“妈妈不姓这个啦。洛伦佐·达蓬特其实是给我洗礼和神学启蒙的神父的名字。”

“？？？？至于吗？你妈妈这么宝贝你，你要给一个和尚做孝子贤孙啊？”

“你信不信我这就咬死你？”达蓬特一阵来气，头晕目眩了好一会儿，伏在大胸肌上歇息了一下，一口咬住面前的锁骨，疼得席卡内德直咧嘴，又怕晃着达蓬特的脑袋所以拼命忍住不敢动。

“……是这个洛伦佐神父教我圣经，又耐心地教我读但丁、维吉尔。他……我……有一天我脱光了衣服藏在他的卧室里……嗯……他……”

“他没忍住。”金发的青年言简意赅地总结到。达蓬特脸红了。

“但只有那一次，神父就决定进深山里苦修，此生不再出来。其实那时候，教区是有意升他为主教的。但是他拒绝了，披着苦修的蓖麻斗篷离开了教堂。我也想跟他一起进山，但是他也拒绝了，还让我离开教堂。我很惭愧，也觉得我有义务替他看看外面的世界，跟妈妈去世后，我就改了他的名字，离开教堂，行走四方……”

“噫，依我看，这神父真是不咋地。他先是意志不坚定，背叛了你们那神。然后给你破了处，居然一溜烟上山了，把你丢在这个世上，也不负责。对神对人他都烂透了！”

“不许你这么说他！你算老几，我……”达蓬特提高声音，结果一口气没上来，仰倒在席卡内德怀里。

“我的妈呀，洛伦佐你快醒醒！！！你吓死我了！！！要不你告诉我是哪个山，我这就去挖地三尺把他给你挖出来！！！”

达蓬特在心里呐喊着，亲爱的神父啊，我好后悔！！当年要是真的跟您进了山，我也不会遇到这么个奇葩啊啊啊啊！！！

（16）

席卡内德告诉达蓬特，生病的孩子可以点自己想吃的饭饭。达蓬特点了蓝莓煎饼。之所以这么说，是因为他记得冰箱里有没有吃完的蓝莓酱可以利用一下，没想到席卡内德一个箭步冲出去买了新鲜的蓝莓回来。

“怎么买了这么多？”

“啊，蓝莓煎饼平时不常做。光给你一个人吃感觉费的工时不划算，我决定多做一点请大家来吃。”

于是，不一会儿，客厅里排排坐着莫扎特科尔布斯塔德勒阿洛西亚约瑟珐康丝坦斯索菲芭芭拉安娜本尼迪克特和厄本哥哥。

达蓬特跟大家坐在一起开心地吃着，突然明白了为什么自己对这个人会有一点不寻常的迷恋。

这个人是家的中心。他是哥哥，是弟弟，是男朋友，将来还会是丈夫和父亲。而自己呢？怕是这些角色此生一个也轮不上吧。吃着吃着，虽然客厅里一派欢声笑语，可达蓬特心里却愈发寂寞如雪了。

（17）

一直闹到下午，大家各自回家了。达蓬特无意看了一下日历。

“！！！！！今天不是但丁意大利语考试的日期吗？？？？？笨蛋曼尼做什么煎饼！！！！！！你忘了考试啊！！！！”

“我没忘，可是你生病了啊，我要看护你啊。话说我自己也受伤了呢。再说考试可以再报嘛。”

达蓬特挺郁闷的窝在沙发里，忽然手上碰到了什么冰凉的东西。他望过去，和一双边境牧羊犬的狗狗眼对上了眼神，“啊啊啊啊啊，这怎么有个狗！！”

“你喊什么？瞧把我们狗吓的。你才发现？这狗是流浪狗。在街上被两个混蛋踢打。我看不过去揍了那两个混蛋，然后把狗狗领到家了。话说你昨天一进门不就被他绊倒了吗？”

“哦。我那时药物反应，还以为是个毛绒玩具来着。它好乖啊，我都差点踩到它，它都不咬也不叫。”

“你喜欢，送你了。他也喜欢你呢！回来去登记一下上个狗证，切个鸡鸡。”

“咦？可以吗？”达蓬特摸着狗狗背上的皮毛。狗狗也亲热地舔着他的手，完全不知道自己的重要器官即将和自己分别。

“他是男孩子啊。给他起个什么名字呢？”意大利作家开动脑筋努力想。

“不如就叫‘莱波雷诺’？”金发的青年笑着说，夕阳在他背后给他整个轮廓镶了一条金边。

达蓬特突然觉得，那个舞剧，果然还是让他演阿波罗比较合适。

全篇的话TBC

席席和伦茨的伪CP的话 FIN

1 很多私设。但是达蓬特爸爸为了高攀妈妈改宗结婚是真的。达蓬特的犹太本名是真的。他后来用了洗礼神父的名字也是真的。其他是假的。洛伦佐是个迷人的矛盾集合体。

2 克莱门蒂的香水是巴宝莉伦敦。

3 希腊神话梦神叫做摩耳甫斯（Μορφέας），也叫墨菲斯（Morpheus），吗啡就是取了这个神的名字谐音，因其让人嗜睡之意。因为达蓬特和卡萨诺瓦说的是意大利语，所以席卡内德没听清。达蓬特的药物反应就是因为有人在艳情夜上带了吗啡。

4 对不起不必在我面前说，这个话席席在本篇第一章就对达蓬特说过。

5 卡萨诺瓦的佛罗伦萨口音和汉诺威口音等于是意大利的普通话（意大利以文化中心佛罗伦萨口音为官方口音而不是罗马）和德国的普通话（德国一般认为下萨克森州的口音是标准德语，下萨克森州首府汉诺威）。卡萨诺瓦历史上本专业就是医学（我就纳了闷了，这世上有他不会干的事吗？？）。

6 阿洛西亚（不解释），约瑟珐（魔笛首演中夜后的演唱者，韦伯家的二妹），康丝坦斯（不解释），索菲（韦伯家最小的妹妹），芭芭拉（魔笛首演中帕帕吉娜的演唱者），安娜（魔笛首演中帕米娜的演唱者），本尼迪克特（魔笛首演中塔米诺的演唱者，音乐剧席卡内德中，大海里有很多鱼那段表哥旁边的那个朋友）和厄本哥哥（席卡内德亲哥）。

7 莱波雷诺是歌剧唐璜中唐璜的跟班，所以席卡内德把狗狗叫这个名字就是暗指达蓬特就是唐璜（当他想好好说话的时候，还是很会说话的）。

8 卡萨诺瓦不喜欢男体盛，是因为这是把人的身体当成了一件盛具东西，而老情圣是很珍惜人作为人的状态的。


	8. 梧桐树（见习唐璜番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是 @Orelindё君要的席席番外。主要是他自己的故事和一些女孩子们的事情，伪·女孩子达蓬特君积极客串。  
> 有一些私设

（1）  
“呸！”席卡内德刚一进维登排练室的门，就被阿洛西亚啐了一脸。

他崩溃地环顾着屋里的情形，想弄明白到底怎么回事，看到自家哥哥气势汹汹地冲到自己面前来抬高了巴掌，吓得瑟缩了一下。大概这世上厄本哥哥是唯一一个可以暴打曼尼弟弟之后还可以全身而退的（因为做弟弟的不敢还手）。

席卡内德眯着眼看到哥哥举着的手又放了下来，觉得毕竟哥哥疼自己，舍不得打。他刚要嬉皮笑脸地说话，没成想厄本哥哥突然换了一只手“啪”地一声给他抽了个原地打转。

席卡内德牌陀螺一边旋转一边伤心地参悟到，他哥刚才把手放下来只是为了不拍在阿洛西亚吐在自己脸颊上的那口吐沫上面……

“你这个吃里扒外的东西！”厄本怒骂道，“听说维也纳青年演员编剧工会已经准备推选你当副主席了！也不看看你自己是个什么东西，大家有这样的心意还不珍惜，居然想去出卖色相攀高枝？”

（2）  
这事的原委其实是这样的。席卡内德最近拿到了奥地利的公民身份。他从到维也纳开始就一直人缘很好，而且因为在自己家里是弟弟，成年后的席卡内德莫名地喜欢照顾别人和管理各种事务，从而找补那种在自己家里享受不到的“当大哥的感觉”，因此青年工会也都肯拥戴他。

在跟阿洛西亚、约瑟珐、芭芭拉等一众绯闻女友闹腾了一番之后，席卡内德终于决定跟艾丽诺尔订婚了。好巧不巧，维登剧院的院长老莫瑟决定退休，膝下寂寞的老人家一直很欣赏艾丽诺尔的演艺和管理才华，就把剧团留给了艾丽诺尔。如今，如果席卡内德跟艾丽诺尔结婚，就会通过这场婚姻成为维登剧团的另一个主人。显然一个人不能既是资方又是劳方，工会里的小伙伴因此深有被背叛之感。

厄本哥哥当年是靠在慕尼黑的港口做卸货工人养活着自己弟弟，不管他是教会学校的肄业的淘气鬼还是需要各种砸钱芭蕾小舞男，哥哥每月往卡里打的钱只会越来越多从来不间断也不见少。后来席卡内德在维也纳站住脚跟之后，正好港口运输业产业升级，哥哥暂时没事可干，于是他就把哥哥接了来。

其实厄本在码头的工人和水手中也是有名的会说会笑，有一次席卡内德把哥哥带到自己打工的gay吧里想要让哥哥吓一跳。没想到厄本和酒吧里的gay们即兴讲起了直男和弯男笑话，逗得一屋子人前仰后合，被大家以为是新来的脱口秀演员，莫名挣了一堆小费回来。

于是，席卡内德就真的安排哥哥到维登剧院试一试，即使表演考试的时候厄本发挥正常，把莫瑟院长和艾丽诺尔笑翻了，于是现在的他拿到了维登的一个小丑职位并且像在多瑙河港口一样加入了工会。

阿洛西亚呢，本来是她跟莫扎特分手之后，跟席卡内德勾搭上的。后来发现不太合适就主动甩了他。但是不知怎么的，漂亮的女高音对莫扎特倒挺大度，也常有羞愧之感，但对席卡内德有种莫名的占有欲和意难平。后来席卡内德和约瑟珐恋爱时，她就天天地不如意各种闹腾，直弄得妹妹只好依了她，没和席卡内德善终。

如今艾丽诺尔这事，还不知道从她嘴里说出来传到厄本耳朵里，又是一种什么情形。而阿洛西亚其实某种意义上跟厄本像得很，作为长姐，16岁就登台成名的她几乎支付了妹妹们念艺术学校的所有学费（她老爹就是抄写谱子抄死了也挣不了那么多钱）。再加上她又有一种被观众、同行和家人宠坏了的娇蛮妍媚，厄本哥哥又佩服她有担当，又暗搓搓地在心里疼爱她那个小模样，只要阿洛西亚撒个娇，厄本哥哥揍个弟弟又有什么下不了手的。

（3）  
席卡内德肿着脸，去找达蓬特商量这件事。达蓬特拨通了一个电话，说是自己认识一个科内利亚诺先生很善于解决这类事件。

“啊，亲爱的孩子，这件事再清楚不过了。家人朋友到头来总会理解的，不能为他们的误会牺牲爱情。难道因为他们反对，你就去退婚吗？”电话那头的长辈的意大利语有一点点米兰口音，很好听，但却有些老道油滑。

“你在工会无非是为了帮助小伙伴，其实很多所谓的‘抗争’就是劳资双方扯皮罢了，这事我见的多了。劳方资方我都当过，我可以很负责任的告诉你，你作为剧院老板才能在实际上真的帮到你那群小伙伴。我用了几十年才从一个小裁缝做到定制男装的品牌的老板。你通过一场婚姻一跃成为老板了，何乐而不为呢？”

好吧，看来这事就这么定了。席卡内德道过谢，挂掉电话暗暗决定了。他也问了一句达蓬特，“洛伦佐你怎么看？”

达蓬特回答到，“这个嘛，我想我跟父亲的意见一样。”

“……！！！！！！父亲！！！不就是那个骗了你母亲嫁妆的那个掉钱眼里的犹太商人吗？？？？怪不得他力主我通过婚姻一跃成为老板，啊呸！亏你还没跟他断绝关系。如今还让我也像他一样做烂人！”

“艾曼纽尔·席卡内德。请你注意一下你在谈论的是我的亲父。”达蓬特冷冷地说，“你不喜欢犹太人的唯利是图，那有本事你退婚去呀~”

“……呃这个……”席卡内德也实在没办法怼回去，又怕达蓬特真的生气了，毕竟这个烂人父亲是他在世上唯一的血亲了，想想看这作家也是薄命得狠。

告别了达蓬特，席卡内德在路上翻来覆去地想着这件事。其实，席卡内德在和好那天看过达蓬特父母的照片，他的眉眼和皮肤明显就是那位意大利富家美人妈妈的基因，而高鼻深目尖下颏的轮廓则是那位精明的犹太爸爸的遗传。科内利亚诺……米兰口音……定制男装……

！！！！所以达蓬特其实是米兰高质定制西装“科内利亚诺与六芒星”的继承人公子嘛？？？他爹当年肯定是用了他妈的嫁妆当了本钱。话说达蓬特也保留着犹太人的精明冷酷（他脖子上挂着十字架，肚脐上却纹着六芒星！），之所以没跟亲爹赌气断绝关系，大概是看中了将来这个店面和品牌的继承权吧。现在我可算知道，大家都穷的叮当响的时候，他那一柜一柜的好衣服是从哪来的了！！！！！！！

（4）  
婚礼的日期慢慢到来了。其实大家知道为了一个工会职位拆毁一桩婚姻也不是个事，所以慢慢都接受下来。厄本哥哥嘴硬心软，看到弟弟要成家，开心地慷慨解囊，好让席卡内德凑够了钱把自己目前租着的房子从房东手里买了下来。

莫扎特自告奋勇地作了曲，说是要在教堂里的婚礼现场演奏，而且还像模像样地拉着一些乐手真的排练起来。在一众反对自己的朋友中，莫扎特这么热心和大手笔的祝福，一时间把席卡内德感动得屁滚尿流。

他擦擦眼泪，看着首席小提琴科尔布在莫扎特的手势下带领弦乐组演奏出优美又庄严的旋律，然后斯塔德勒带领的木管组和汉斯带领的铜管组也慢慢加入进来。忽然他觉得有点奇怪，悄悄对身边的达蓬特发问，“我是快哭瞎了吗？怎么感觉沃菲的动作和他的音乐有点音画不同步？”

达蓬特一听就知道这文盲又在冒傻气，笑个不住，“你一会儿自己问我们的指挥家呗~”

莫扎特趁休息的时候坐到席卡内德身边，听了这个问题也笑了，“音画不同步啊，那你觉得是我的动作快呢？还是乐手们演奏的快？”

“你快。与其说是快，不如说是早。”

“哈哈哈那说明你不仅不瞎，而且眼神很敏锐。指挥是预知的艺术。我得先做出手势，乐手们看到我得手势反应过来才能照着我的指示演奏。一般乐手脑内反应的就只有十几分之一秒吧所以看起来根本就是同步的。今天你看得出来，是因为我们是第一次练你的婚礼伴奏，所以乐手们还真的需要一些反应时间。”

“哦原来他们真的有在看你啊！”

莫扎特差点气炸肺，“那你以为我每天累死累活的挥个小棍是在跳大神吗？”

“瞅你那动作，也是跟跳大神没啥区别啊……”

达蓬特为了不让艾丽诺尔成为望门寡，一边憋笑，一边一把抱住莫扎特的胳膊，才没让那个指挥棒戳进席卡内德的嗓子眼里去。

莫扎特拍了拍衣服，“曼尼你看好，我来证明一下他们就是在看我。”

第二次排练开始了，在明明应该庄严昂扬的段落中，莫扎特突然将有力的动作变成轻柔状，双臂好像托着一个看不见的、用音符做的小娃娃。首席提琴科尔布的表情疑惑了一下，他琴弓下节奏和音准毫无变化，可风格却慢慢变得轻缓柔美，胳膊、琴弓和头颈的角度也有点变化，后面的提琴手们也有样学样的改了过来。

一曲终了，科尔布走过来跟指挥台上的莫扎特咬耳朵，莫扎特指了指台下的席卡内德，解释了几句。科尔布没好气的走过来给了席卡内德一琴弓，“你这个乐盲，居然让指挥玩弄我们，就这样水平也就只能通过吃软饭当上老板了！”

席卡内德不想说话……

（5）  
不擅长服装的艾丽诺尔正在为婚纱发愁。一向性格像个男孩子的她，真正的好朋友都是男孩子，仅有的几个女孩子好友，居然都是席卡内德的前女友（所以现在连个伴娘都没找着），现在也难去问她们。忽然她灵机一动，去找了达蓬特。

“世界上最好的洛伦佐，你看我都快急死了，你一定要帮我！艾曼纽尔说了你是裁缝世家，而且gay都天生携带很多艺术细菌的！”

达蓬特忍不住扶额，自己从幼年就在教堂里，除了看书真是毫无特长。自己的好衣服都是父亲为了讨好儿子缓和关系亲手做了硬塞来的，自己对女装毫无研究好吗？

然后他想到了一个好主意。自己是没研究过时尚女装，但是服装史的书确实有几本。不如让艾丽诺尔看看这些不同时代的服装，她喜欢哪个风格，就让自己的父亲帮他在米兰找人定做。

他取出书架上的大开本，从克里特和希腊开始翻。

“噫！这露着胸脯多骚啊！而且这个古代社会是不是还没有出现裁缝这个职业，就连贵族女性都披着白色的大浴巾出门？”

达蓬特一个气结，又不好对女孩发作，只好继续翻到了中世纪。

“刚才还露着，这会儿又都裹着。你看那头上戴的布，跟现在极端伊斯兰的罩袍有什么区别？真要保守也就算了，那个A字开口裙，如果跳舞转起来，不是连内裤都可以看到吗？”

呃……好吧，其实这吐槽还挺对的。然后伊丽莎白一世的拉夫领。

“所以这是脖子上戴着一摞白糖脆饼？？”

达蓬特翻了个白眼，继续看到帕尼埃裙撑，“艾丽你看，这个又扁又方的裙撑流行时，听说欧洲宫殿的门框都被卸了下来呢……”

“用门框来做裙撑吗？”

达蓬特简直要吐血，“不是！是因为裙撑太宽，所以要把门框改宽。不管什么朝代的贵族都不至于穷到拆门来做裙子吧！”艾丽诺尔嘻嘻的自我解嘲地笑了笑。

看了一会儿然后到了巴斯尔裙。

“这屁股垫的像个鸡屁股一样。是藏了马桶在裙摆里吗？”

达蓬特把书一扔，受不了的喊道，“圣母玛利亚啊！这既视感也太强了。就跟曼尼自己在这里吐槽一样。艾丽你们俩（两个文盲）真是绝配的亲两口子！！”

艾丽诺尔听了这个评价，没有生气，却意外地害羞起来，两颊飞上了两朵红云，蓝眼睛也亮晶晶的。向来看到雷厉风行的她鲜少露出这样的媚态，连达蓬特也看呆了，心里也软了下来。其实艾丽诺尔早就看得烦死了，如今达蓬特也不耐烦了，她干脆有些恶作剧地决定，“要那个门框吧，就这么定了！”

“……好吧，既然你这么定了……”达蓬特拿起了电话给亲生父亲拨了过去。

作为一个“肄业”神父，达蓬特一直想给人举办一个婚礼，虽然他自己并不相信婚姻这事适合自己。席卡内德想要娶艾丽诺尔时，曾经跟达蓬特和莫扎特商量。自己是个多偶制支持者，也不敢给出什么建议，生怕误导了别人。

而莫扎特却大大方方地说，“虽然现在结婚好像不太流行了。但是一味地追求欢愉，害怕痛苦而不敢承诺，也不是什么英雄好汉。曼尼你也不是轻易能定下来的人。想必艾丽诺尔一定非常特殊，要珍惜呀~”也许，这就是婚姻的意义吧，达蓬特默默地想道。

于是，和爸爸定好婚纱后，达蓬特提出要做婚礼的司仪，准席卡内德夫人面带难色地应允了。达蓬特问道，“是我冒昧了。如果艾丽你已经有了司仪的人选，不妨直说？”“不是啦，你想当司仪就让你当。其实本来我是想问问你愿不愿意当我的伴娘的。”达蓬特：“？？？”

因为席卡内德牢牢地守着婚礼前新郎不可以看新娘不然不吉利的传统，所以新娘的婚纱裙撑是他伴着莫扎特的音乐、从莫瑟院长手里接过艾丽的手的时候才第一次细看，不由瞪大了眼睛。在司仪达蓬特说新郎可以吻新娘时，席卡内德凑到艾丽诺尔耳边吐槽到，“大好的日子为什么要拆个门框？”

艾丽诺尔和达蓬特应声笑场。

（6）  
在达蓬特在走过场地说，如果有谁反对这个婚姻就请现在站出来的时候，其实他瞄到了阿洛西亚不甘心地、跃跃欲试的样子。

婚礼结束没多久，维登复排了《后宫诱逃》。这也是阿洛西亚在维登的最后一部戏。国家剧院早就伸来了橄榄枝，如今形势这么尴尬，为什么不换个环境另谋高就呢？

达蓬特有次偶然和阿洛西亚一起同路回家，无人可以倾诉的女高音再散步时自己打开了话匣子。

“本来觉得他挺烂的。但是有时候又舍不得。其实，沃菲对我来说，应该是恩师吧，我以后还他这份恩情就完了。加上那时候我父母为了让他给我上课写歌故意撮合我们，后来想想把这个关系当做恋爱也是真没意思。曼尼就不一样了，他是我第一个自己情愿谈的男朋友……”

“原来是这样啊……那你都舍不得什么呢？”

“嗯，其实都是小事。就比如，他会给我涂指甲油、梳辫子、缝拉链、画眉毛。本来以为他就是为了讨女孩子欢心罢了，后来发现他是真的很喜欢打理这些细节。有时候他自己做的认真得出神，那个小表情真的好看……以后他就给别人涂指甲油、梳辫子、缝拉链、画眉毛了……”

阿洛西亚一个没忍住，在大街上嘤嘤嘤起来。达蓬特一阵手忙脚乱，连忙拿出手帕给她擦，“好了好了，洛夏别在大街上哭啊，回头狗仔看到了又是大家一阵子耳边不清净。再说了，别为了细节乱了大局。我还记得你们分手的时候，你大骂他连屎都不如呢！”

“他以前还说要给我打造一部专属剧目呢！可是现在，我连吃屎都吃不上热乎的了……”阿洛西亚委屈极了。达蓬特一把把她抱紧了，又是心疼又是笑，“我的好姑娘，你这话是跟莫扎特学的吗？不过我很肯定这句话不是这么用的……”

当然了，等到第二天娱乐小报报出阿洛西亚转职国家剧院并和著名编剧达蓬特开始了一段新恋情的时候，达蓬特手机里的整套扑克牌花色都愤怒了。“既然你喜欢亲近女人，不如就在万圣节穿个女装来，否则别怪我们不客气！”情人们在聊天群里宣布道。

（7）  
达蓬特没办法，只好像席卡内德提起这件事，顺便向维登借衣服。席卡内德前前后后打量了他一顿，半长黑发、白皮肤、方颌骨、尖下巴、细腰、玲珑的手脚……“扮成郝思嘉是不是会好看？只可惜不是绿眼睛。”

于是席卡内德怀着一种极不正常的恶趣味和热情一天之内办好了所有的必需品，包括把一双合脚的白色芭蕾舞鞋状的羊皮中跟女鞋染成浅绿色、往绿裙子上缝深绿的天鹅绒带子、在网上订购绿色美瞳隐形眼镜……

在经历自己像个芭比娃娃被打扮起来的过程中，达蓬特觉得羞耻极了。偏偏席卡内德还各种打趣他。结了婚后，席卡内德反而没有了以前在自己面前的那种矜持克制，反而越来越贱地各种撩骚。这原因也很好猜，以前如果真的撩了，他怕自己信以为真。现在他已婚了，自然这所有的卖腐撩骚都成了个玩笑，于是他胆子渐渐大了起来。

试衣服的时候，偏偏因为达蓬特是个溜肩，又没有胸，所以纱裙的上身忽地一下滑了下来，达蓬特尴尬地连胸膛都红了。席卡内德一边笑一边拿个针把胸围往小里缝了几针，“人家原来的裁缝可能没想到世上还有胸这么平的妹子，所以腰围合适，胸围就大了。”

达蓬特看着席卡内德很认真的在自己胸前缝来缝去，突然明白了阿洛西亚舍不下的那个感觉是怎么回事。他的金色睫毛和棕色瞳仁亮闪闪地，连打趣和揩油都忘记了，只是在认真地整理着针脚，神情是十分可爱的温柔专注。

“哈，终于缝完了。那嘉姑娘，把你的jiojio伸出来吧？”席卡内德扶着达蓬特坐下，握住他穿着丝袜的脚，拿出染好的绿色小羊皮鞋轻轻套上。

达蓬特战战兢兢地立起身来，看着镜子里的自己，也觉得怪有趣的。没想到刚走了一步，因为高跟鞋不习惯，裙摆又长，一下子扑倒了，得亏席卡内德一把托住他才没有摔到。

“我觉得这不太行。根本一步也走不了啊……”达蓬特苦着脸。

“没关系吧，我开车送你。”席卡内德仗义地说。

“可是我还得从维登出去、上车，再下车、进酒店，那几步路也得自己走啊。”

“谁说要自己走了？”席卡内德说着就把达蓬特连人带裙子抱了起来。

就这么一路从剧院化妆间抱到剧院的停车场，又从酒店的停车场一路抱进电梯，直抱到房间门口。席卡内德这辈子要说有什么擅长，那么抱女孩子绝对是其中之一。在加上以前跳芭蕾的功底，托举女孩子一概不在话下。

席卡内德的怀抱极舒服，虽然挂着一脸的淫笑，但是他的臂弯和双手的动作松紧适度，既不觉得勒得慌，也不让人害怕掉下来。达蓬特一时间居然生出了几分想要嫁他的冲动。

（8）  
达蓬特一直等到席卡内德的身影消失在电梯门后才敢敲门，没想到应门是卡萨诺瓦。

达蓬特那个“啊您什么时候回的维也纳”都没说完，就被拦腰抱进了房间中央，口哨声此起彼伏。

老情圣对大家说，“想看的赶紧看上一眼，然后就脱掉了哦~”

“穿着也不一样做呢？把裙摆撩起来就好呀~”不知是谁坏心眼的调笑道，引来新一轮口哨声。

卡萨诺瓦发话了，“你们知道我一向不喜欢把人当成玩偶的。另外，你们嫉妒伦茨和女明星的绯闻才是找错了方向。你看他这一身，明显是从维登剧院借来的，那个帮他做preparty打扮的直男，才是真正的威胁好吗？这直男经手的东西，伦茨宝贝你还是少穿为妙。以免沉浸其中出不来。”

达蓬特忽然很想为席卡内德辩护一下，“人家都结了婚了好吗？”

“结了婚了还做这种事，不是更渣了吗？”卡萨诺瓦手里一使劲，就把席卡内德刚才密密缝好的紧身胸衣扯坏了，裙子慢慢地滑落在地上，推成了一朵绿色的大花瓣，引得达蓬特一阵心疼。

然后，卡萨诺瓦就把只穿着内裤、吊袜带丝袜和绿色羊皮小高跟的达蓬特扔在床上。然后把鞋子也脱了下来，砸在墙上，“以后别让那直男随便碰你，尤其是脚。不然你们俩谁也别想活。”

大家从来没见过卡萨诺瓦的妒火，一时间都吓得不敢吭声。今天还敢跟老情圣分享伦茨宝贝的话，怕是有生命危险吧。求生欲极强的青年们一个个慢慢溜出了房间。

卡萨诺瓦等最后一个人离开后，掏出一把随身的瑞士军刀，把内裤给裁坏了。达蓬特怕他在弄坏那个吊袜带和丝袜，努力坐起来想要解下脱掉。可是卡萨诺瓦却出言阻拦到，

“这个就留着吧，伦茨宝贝，倒不失为一番好情趣好景致。”说着他俯下身来。

Fin

 

1\. 后来席席给了阿洛西亚一部剧，就是《莫扎特回来啦！》里面提到的《莫班小姐。 

2\. 补充一下，婚礼上的伴娘是芭芭拉，后来她和席席在《魔笛》中演了两口子。

3\. 大家可以回看一下《莫扎特回来啦！》的第一章，阿洛西亚在艾丽诺尔抽了席席一耳光之后有去帮他揉脸，前女友还是有一点特权的。

4\. 还有《莫扎特回来啦！》提到的，席席离婚后把财产都给了艾丽，只留下了一所婚前买的房子，就是这个厄本哥哥帮忙买的。

5\. 其实阿洛西亚和席卡内德历史上没有什么交集。历史上厄本哥哥也之前也不是码头工人。艾丽诺尔和维登剧院我是根据音乐剧《席卡内德》开的脑洞，也不是真的哈。

6\. 莫扎特那段其实是我对另一篇同人的吐槽。里面提到扎特身体不好，指挥时快要晕倒，所以两三次动作比乐曲要慢。我想说的是，扎特就是指挥，乐手是会看他的，他如果慢了乐曲也会慢。又不是扎特在随着录音挥舞棒子。

7\. 小提琴是科尔布，木管组是斯塔德勒，这俩人都在《维也纳一夜》里提到过。达蓬特的六芒星纹身也是出现在这一篇。另外，有人记得铜管组的汉斯是谁吗？233333

8\. 对于阿洛西亚的理解，其实是我的私心。我不觉得她就是故意利用莫扎特的。相反，从各种记录来看，我觉得她是一个很努力上进要强的女孩子。

9\. 达蓬特主持了席席的婚礼，所以《莫扎特回来啦！》他也某种意义上主持了复婚。以及他历史上真的当过神父~

10\. 谁能猜出这篇为什么叫梧桐树？


	9. 一只熊熊（见习唐璜番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有年龄操作，其实克莱门蒂比莫扎特大几岁，本文改为了小几岁。最近发生了不少很难过的事情，想写一个软萌但坚强富有生命力的熊熊。主CP是莫扎特/克莱门蒂。包含一个非常烂俗的情节，不过最后有反转。

（1）  
莫扎特接到哈堡洛林公司的经理罗森伯格的电话时，正在看油管上的一条老旧视频。

那是克莱门蒂小时候欧洲巡演的一个片段。胖胖的、小小只的克莱门蒂穿着一整套板板正正的小燕尾服，奋力地爬上那个对他来说过于高大的琴凳，宛如一个上了发条的小玩具熊在爬树。爬上去坐好后，他居然演奏了一曲巴赫，精准到让人不敢相信这居然是出自一个儿童钢琴演奏家，不过这样一来就更像一个发条玩具了啊……演奏完毕，克莱门蒂跳下琴凳时突然摔倒了，软软的一小坨趴在地上手脚无助地划拉着，像个没有硬壳的小海龟。侧台的海顿老师连忙冲出来给他抱起来。明明摔得很疼正要哭，但是海顿稍微哄了一哄他就马上笑起来。

妈呀这也太可爱了叭，想要拥有，莫扎特在床上翻滚着想到。其实视频里的小克莱门蒂有一点戳中了莫扎特，那就是：他弹的是一架正常规格的钢琴。和莫扎特父亲的教育理念不同，克莱门蒂的父亲让小克莱门蒂接触的从来都是正规的钢琴，而小莫扎特就拥有父亲特地定制的儿童版小小提琴和儿童版小钢琴。所以，他知道这样视频里那场演出的大钢琴对小孩子来说有多累。鉴于自己儿时多有累倒在钢琴前的经历，莫扎特心疼地摸了摸屏幕上挂着眼泪在海顿怀里“强颜欢笑”的小熊熊，最后他跳下来摔了，焉知不是已经脱力了呢？

这时候，罗森伯格在电话里提到哈堡洛林公司想要邀请莫扎特和将要在自己公司出道的克莱门蒂联袂举办一场斗琴演奏会。莫扎特对罗森伯格的鄙夷之情甚至超过了阿尔科，根本不想搭理这茬，他也不认为演奏有什么可比的。拿演奏水平来说，如果你不够格，就应该练死在琴房里别出来丢人，如果你够格了，那每个演奏家的风格当然有不同，没什么高下之分。所谓斗琴都是商业噱头而已。

但是眼下自己正缺钱，哈堡多有钱啊，不赚白不赚，宣发也不用自己操心。更兼离了萨堡文化后，罗森伯格这样的大经理也得跟自己这个“独立艺术家”低声下气地单独联系，少了科洛雷多和阿尔科在中间指手画脚，其实也挺爽的。更重要的是，可以见到那只长大的熊熊了不是吗？

哈堡洛林那边效率倒是很高，很快罗森伯格就安排一切就绪了。莫扎特看着自己和克莱门蒂当天演奏的曲目，稍微有点失望。莫扎特所有五个曲目都是自己的，而克莱门蒂的曲目有两首海顿，一首巴赫，一首萨列里，还有一首居然是自己的。他的第一反应是这孩子太会溜须拍马讨好前辈，但是转念一想，这孩子是不是还不会自己作曲？这个猜测让莫扎特得意极了，果然这世上还是没有能和本天才媲美的人哈哈哈~

（2）  
斗琴当天，每人演奏完两首之后，是一个下午茶和媒体见面时间。

莫扎特对克莱门蒂失望到了极点。当然，他的演奏技术几乎完美到无可挑剔，而且对作曲家的风格理解的十分到位，那首海顿被他演绎地比海顿还海顿，莫扎特不由揉了揉眼睛仔细看了一下那个位置上还是不是克莱门蒂。演奏萨列里的时候，也过于惟妙惟肖以至于吓得莫扎特一激灵。

但是克莱门蒂似乎没有什么自己的东西。小时候做一个发条小熊还算得上可爱，莫扎特鄙夷地腹诽，成年之后做一个没有灵魂的八音盒有意思吗？亏我那么喜欢你！！

所以媒体问起莫扎特的感想时，耿直的音乐家就直话直说了，“真诚性和创造性是音乐人最可贵的素质，这可不仅仅是古典乐。那些通俗歌手，能自己写歌的和一辈子翻唱别人的，在歌迷心里的地位能一样吗？我看哈堡洛林这次捧的新人不仅毫不真诚毫无创意，倒有点见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的意思。有模仿别人的功夫，拿镜子照照自己不好吗？我的作品可都是自己写的，找我来做斗琴的搭子，他也配？”这世上有谁最爱莫扎特？此时此刻莫过于面前这群拼命发社交媒体稿的记者。

无辜的克莱门蒂当然不知道莫扎特现在正在想啥，刚刚打入维也纳音乐圈签了大公司，还没和自己的偶像正式见过，所以今天涉世未深的小钢琴家高兴地像过节一样，冲着镜头抑制不住地嘴角上扬，“其实不光是我，每个琴童都很辛苦。但是小时候每当我觉得自己支持不下去的时候，父亲就会给我看当年莫扎特大师巡演的录像。感觉大师是一个陪伴我长大的小哥哥。今天也很高兴能和他同台blablabla……” 

有个记者突发奇想建议道，不如现在去莫扎特的休息室，给两人合个影。“啊那个啊，斗琴结束时会有个环节的，经理嘱咐我不要乱跑。但是我真的有点等不及，既然媒体老师这么说了，那您们跟我一起来吧~”

小钢琴家礼貌地邀请道，很开心地带着一群人走到莫扎特那里推开门，正听见莫扎特对自己的评语……

（3）  
虽然是新人，但童星出身的克莱门蒂其实在社交礼仪和临场应变方面非常专业。他没有生气也没有反驳，假装刚进来没听见，用非常商业互吹的手法掩饰了这场尴尬，过去和莫扎特亲吻拥抱，搭肩合影，寒暄闲聊，一切都表现得无懈可击。

但是莫扎特却发现克莱门蒂的异样。照以前他在萨堡文化时的情商肯定不会发现，就是发现了也不会觉得自己应该为讲了真话抱歉。但是现在的莫扎特毕竟有了一点不同——

写《唐璜》时，没少跟达蓬特有过争论。反正一切都是为了歌剧最终的完美呈现，再说大家都是这么好的朋友了，所以莫扎特也就没客气过。有一天，莫扎特起夜，猛然瞧见达蓬特在阳台上独自抽烟饮酒，他以为是诗人偶有雅兴，也没在意。可是后来莫扎特发现，那段时间，达蓬特夜夜都是如此。问起原因，作家只是抿着嘴唇微笑着不说话，只是眼见着一天比一天委顿下去。直到唐璜创作结束正式上演，达蓬特看起来才慢慢好转。

达蓬特为什么会那样，一定是因为自己什么时候的口不择言，但作家守口如瓶讳莫如深，莫扎特现在仍然不明白到底是哪一句、什么话。但是刚才的克莱门蒂，周身的气场跟那时的达蓬特实在太像。其实他们本来就有点像吧，尤其是那一整套如同墨画一般的眉眼和卷发，还有那个从睫毛下面往上看人的柔媚风情（席卡内德也很想学这一招，想要以后用在舞台上。但跟达蓬特学了半天也还是看起来像翻白眼，只好作罢）。估计把达蓬特喂胖十斤，再让克莱门蒂站在一个小板凳上，他们看起来就是一个样了。莫扎特胡思乱想着。

虽然不知道那时候达蓬特到底怎么回事，但是今天的克莱门蒂的“突然商业”却很好懂。媒体人被罗森伯格礼貌地请走，说是留下时间给两位艺术家休息。莫扎特趁机遛进了克莱门蒂的休息室。虽然不知道要怎么辩解，但不管怎么说，先去宽慰一下这只委屈的胖熊熊吧。

（4）  
莫扎特一进门就看到克莱门蒂脸朝下倒在地上，手脚无助地挣动着，就好像小时候摔倒在琴凳前那样。

“老天爷啊，您这是怎么了？？”莫扎特跪下去把小钢琴家翻过来捧进怀里，发现他的领口已经被扯成一团乱，正在艰难地呼吸着，体温也不太正常。一张圆脸被蒸腾得字面意义上像红苹果一般了——然后是裤子前面的一团湿痕。

都是这圈里的人，现在什么情况再明显不过。只是不知道哪个烂人会在小钢琴家第一次以成年人出道演出时做这种下三滥的事情。莫扎特气得一阵头晕，差点跟克莱门蒂一起倒在地板上。本来心脏就因为抱歉和愧疚跳动地不太顺畅，现在又添了这种如同烈火炙烤一般的义愤和心疼。

克莱门蒂挣扎着从莫扎特的肩膀上抬起头，用自己的灰眼睛直望进他的蓝眼睛里，压抑不住地喘息着哭泣道，“啊！您这个有毒的魔鬼！您觉得……我……不配跟您斗琴，就用了这种方法来了结……我！啊！既然这样您为什么不在一开始就拒绝呢？让我这样身败名裂对您有什么额外的好处？唔嗯……所以您现在来验收药效了是不是？高兴了吗？满意了吗？上帝啊，您的良心不会痛的吗？呜！”

莫扎特：？……？……？……！！！！！！！

（5）  
事到如今，莫扎特恨不得长出一百张嘴来辩解不是自己，一时间被冤得汗泪齐下，一嗓子嚎哭起来，前胸后背都湿透，登时看起来跟克莱门蒂一样一团糟了。但是在人家听见了自己那番狂妄无礼的话，而自己又正好在这个节骨眼偷进人家的休息室，别说跳莱茵河，大概跳了太平洋也洗不清了。

唉，事到如今，自己冤不冤地先放在一边，莫扎特努力集中起精神想要理顺自己应该怎么做。不知道克莱门蒂的身体到底有没有被伤害到，总之，先找医生吧。莫扎特抬起手肘擦擦自己的脸，把克莱门蒂的领带扔掉、领口解开，帮他侧躺在地板上，刚站起来想叫人，就被克莱门蒂一手握住脚脖子拽倒了，“您如果要叫别人的知道这事，我宁愿死！然后做鬼也不放过您！！”钢琴家收拢手指，在白色的裤腿下把自己心中的魔鬼的腿上握出了淤青。

啧……妈的，事到如今好像只有一条路可走了不是吗？莫扎特气极反笑，不由破罐破摔地演起戏来，“好的，既然你这样说，我只剩下最后一个问题了。穆齐奥·克莱门蒂，你几岁了？”

克莱门蒂不知道自己为什么突然被问了这个问题，条件反射地如实回答，“19……”

“那我不客气了。”莫扎特大慈大悲地解开了克莱门蒂的皮带，把那个憋坏了的东西放出来握在手里。

（6）  
克莱门蒂惊异地看着莫扎特的动作，忍不住呻吟出声。事情这样的神奇展开也是醉了，可目前好像也没有什么其他的办法。其实，这种事对克莱门蒂来说，是除了钢琴之外最擅长的领域了。但是迷蒙中他觉得事情有点不一样。莫扎特没有其他的轻薄举动，只是蹲在那里一脸苦逼地在给自己打手枪而已。

摆那张脸给谁看啊你这奥地利臭流氓！而且技术实在是差劲死了！！在唐璜俱乐部里，小钢琴家可是被称为princess的，旁人看来他年龄最小所以在最下面是被欺负了，其实是这男孩被情人们惯的没边，本来是互动的事，到克莱门蒂这边就是纯享受、不出力、要求还特别琐碎，到后来得好几个人一起上阵才能满足他。

钢琴家不满又痛苦地扭来扭来。突然他想到了卡萨诺瓦对自己的教导：“我的孩子，别人未必知道你身体的感受。天赋异禀的情人其实几乎不存在；默契无间的情人需要时间来培养；给你打开新世界大门的情人既要经验丰富创意无穷还要了解你的极限，怎么可能从天而降？所以，遇到不甚满意的情人也别灰心，那说明他进步的空间很大，要好好沟通告诉人家你的诉求哦。”

哦，好吧。小钢琴家坐起身来清了清嗓子说道，“每隔几次指腹要在顶端停留一下，抚摸一下那个小口。不要总是在柱身上来来去去，又不是清理自行车把。蛋蛋们也要用热热的手掌握握和揉揉。手不够热的话先把手放在您自己的肚子上暖一下。还有就是taint那里也要按按！觉得自己做不到的话就用两只手同时试试，也可以用嘴巴！”

？？？？？？啥玩意？？？？？？？？？莫扎特觉得自己今天简直苦逼死了！！！

（7）  
莫扎特被突然颐指气使起来的克莱门蒂惊到呆住了。他没有理会这些不知道是什么回事的疯话，摇摇头说，“这不是技术的事情。有些药会弄得人长时间虚阳举发，金枪不倒，其实危害很大。但是一直撸也不是事。为了你的身体起见，可不可以试一试、嗯、试一试用后面……咦，对了，taint是啥？”

“连taint也不知道，真是个呆瓜！您是只有两岁吗？taint就是菊花前面的那块空地！女孩子那里会有秘密花园，而男孩子就只有块空地啦~”克莱门蒂科普到。

“哦？是嘛，这样啊~”被嘲笑到没脾气的莫扎特退掉克莱门蒂的裤子，伸手摸摸了钢琴家的后面，发现在药效的催发下，那里已经湿哒哒一片了。他揉弄了一番，伸进食指和中指探寻了一会儿，找到了里面的那个点，同时把拇指放在那个所谓的taint部位上面摩挲着，突然三支手指同时恶狠狠地发力，像在钢琴上击响一个大三和弦一样猛然按了下去。

克莱门蒂的身体在这个和弦的余音中直直地翻仰过去，一口气梗在喉咙里叫不出来，脊梁和肩胛难以自控地抽搐了一下，整个人先是被像地狱里的硫磺闪电劈了一下子，眼睫也反射似的扑闪了几下，闭起来盖上了失神了的眸子，泪珠一连串尽数滑落；莫扎特微调了一下手指的力度和姿势又按了一下，同时辛苦地低下头也用热热的口腔开始做吹奏，克莱门蒂又觉得自己陷入了天堂般温温暖暖的云朵里，于是他的四肢软软地流作了一滩，在地板上形成了一个大字，嘴巴也无意识地张开来微微呻吟了一声，然后就什么也不知道了。

（8）  
等克莱门蒂悠悠地转醒来找到自己的意识，还未睁眼，就觉得嘴巴被塞住了。那个流氓刚才到底用了什么招术啊吓死人了，他战战兢兢地睁眼，看到的是放大了的莫扎特的乱蓬蓬的眉毛和闭起来的眼睛。

……唔……克莱门蒂这才发现自己嘴里的东西是大师那甜美的舌头。于是他开心地吮吸起来。莫扎特看他有了反应，亲吻间长吁了一口气放下心来。他退后了一点，用手托住对方的后脑勺，端详了一番那张一塌糊涂的小圆脸。哎呀，其实这只小熊熊很美丽不是吗：他的大眼睛是深灰的烟晶质地，一圈黑睫毛弯弯翘翘，额头光洁饱满，脸蛋弹滑好捏，脖子白皙可爱，肩膀也是浑圆软糯的，他的嘴唇此时鲜润得像糖渍加州大樱桃一样了，也许要感谢药效和刚才的情潮。

刚才他突然昏迷过去可把莫扎特吓死了，抱进怀里左右晃晃也不醒，放在地上操弄一番也没反应，捧起来亲一下试试，连小舌头都是微凉的，还以为这脆弱的男孩被一个和弦给弄死了，幸好现在缓过来了。莫扎特露出一个欣慰的姨父笑。

说起没反应，其实也不是这样，至少克莱门蒂身体的某一部分已经在身体主人的无意识间经历了两次顶峰，其实现在大概已经没事了。当然自己也爽了两次啦。某种意义上来说，自己确实挺魔鬼的不是吗？莫扎特嘿嘿地笑出声来。

（9）  
克莱门蒂自己也发现身体的变化，那种急迫又难受的焦躁感消失了，取而代之的是一种慵懒懒的乏力感和通透感。唉，莫扎特大师大概就是我命中的魔星吧，钢琴家无奈地笑了笑，问道，“几点了？”

“？嗯？你感觉怎么样？有事没事？操心时间干什么？”莫扎特拥着来自罗马的胖熊熊不撒手。克莱门蒂挣扎起来摸索着自己那堆衣服，找出一只小金怀表，看了看表针，也许自己是失去意识了一会儿没有时间概念，原来这场闹剧说长不长说短不短，持续了40分钟。茶歇的时间是一小时的话，那还有大概15分钟就在上台了啊啊啊！

“哎呀大师您放我起来换衣服。您的白衣服也都滚成一团糟了，得先换我的。”克莱门蒂努力挣扎坐起来开始整理起自己和莫扎特来。莫扎特刚才不住地揉弄熊熊的肩膀肚皮和小熊掌，玩的正高兴，这下简直要生起气来。但是比自己更年轻的艺术家在身体也许还在不适都还这么敬业，自己也得像个样不是吗？

两个人的身材差不多，克莱门蒂的休息室本来也备着几套礼服。只是都是黑的。莫扎特第一次既不穿红也不穿白，觉得万分别扭。克莱门蒂先客后主，没管自己，而是先给自己崇拜的大师穿好，然后两人一起看向镜子，“哇塞大师，您真是宇宙无敌第一帅啊！”小钢琴家不由自主地对着镜子里的莫扎特喊出声来。这也是克莱门蒂第一次看莫扎特穿黑色礼服，原来别有一番风味。

莫扎特也笑了，他捧起钢琴家的脸香了个吻，然后说，“把你袜子也借给我穿一下。你看我刚才一身白，现在一身黑，穿这个白袜子岂不是跟迈克尔·杰克逊一样了吗？”克莱门蒂一边笑一边给他拿了一双深色袜子。

“话说你年纪轻轻不满二十穿什么颜色不好，就是老派的日间礼服也可以有很多颜色啊？深蓝？棕色？烟晶灰色？”莫扎特一边穿袜子一边吐槽克莱门蒂的黑色衣柜，“难道你还在叛逆期？我听说这么一句话，‘如果你看到一个一身黑色的少年，说明他还在寻找自我’，符合你的心态吗？”

“不是啦。是……黑色显瘦……”克莱门蒂嘟着嘴回答到，“到哪里都一身白的小叛逆才没有资格说我！”年轻的胖熊熊因为身材的问题恼羞成怒，第一次怼了偶像。

（10）  
刚才的两首是克莱门蒂先上场，后面三首是莫扎特先上。罗森伯格在莫扎特的休息室里等半天没看见人影差点急死，后来看到克莱门蒂发的手机信息才知道两人跑一个休息室去了，还纳闷采访时还水火不两立怎么突然黏一起了。不管怎么样，看到莫扎特衣冠楚楚人模人样上台来，罗森伯格总算放了心。

上台前，莫扎特在舞台侧面捧起克莱门蒂的脸，和他额头贴额头悄悄说了几句话。“嘿，穆齐奥，今天其实是咱俩的演奏会对吧？”

“？这不废话吗？您快上台吧，有话一会儿再说……”

“如果、只是考虑演奏这块儿，不考虑别的，你……你有信心赢我吗？”

“哎呀，这就是罗森伯格先生的噱头而已，什么赢不赢的。您快上台啊。”

“你先回答我。”

“……有的。您以为演奏自己的曲目，没有人赛得过您。其实您的练习是不够的，演奏毕竟是用身体，而不是灵魂。您的指法有时候有滞连和不稳的地方您不觉得吗？最后一曲我本来也选的您的作品，您自己看看您的作品在我手里到底能够多精彩，咱们再谈别的。”

“嗯，有种。那你也要加油。最后一句，你自己作过曲吗？”

“作过的。只是不适合演奏会表演而已。要像您这样，我还得再努力学习。”

“你都作过啥？”

“《名手之道——钢琴练习曲一百首》。”

“那不是哈堡洛林旗下的官方钢琴教材嘛？？？？？？？？？”

（11）  
斗琴的结果是克莱门蒂以卓越精湛的技巧领先，莫扎特以情趣优美见长，结果双方平分秋色、不分胜负。

莫扎特满身疲惫地回到家，没敢把今天的奇遇讲给任何人。

两天后他才想起另外一件重要的事，在电话里一叠连声的指天誓日那个药不是自己弄的。

克莱门蒂清亮爽朗的声音从话筒中传过来，坚定、温暖，毫不犹豫，“您别着急。我相信您。确实不是您做的。”

“诶？这样就相信了？还是说你已经知道真凶其人，所以我自然被洗清了？”

“是的。只不过这件事总归是不能外传，所以我就没跟您再提。”

“那个王八蛋是谁？我认识吗？”

“您认识的。他叫穆齐奥·克莱门蒂。”钢琴家说着挂了电话。

真以为唐璜俱乐部的princess是吃素的？克莱门蒂冷笑一声，放下手机，向达蓬特和科尔布示意了一下，可以继续了。

达蓬特心疼地把钢琴家拉进一个深吻，然后低声地责备他不顾自己的身体。

“这招虽然冒险，胜算却很大，最后果然如愿以偿。真是舍不得孩子套不住流氓呀~”克莱门蒂得意地回答。

科尔布一边辛苦耕耘，一边在钢琴家的耳边说，“下个月我的小提琴独奏会，您来当我的钢伴好吗？我借借您的人气。”

“嗯。只要你今天好好服务，我就答应你。海顿爸爸说，如果我想涉及钢琴之外的作曲就要跟别人多合作，多接触其他艺术家。给人伴奏也无所谓，我想知道钢伴怎么跟小提琴手配合才会有好的效果。到时候请多指教啦~”

科尔布执起克莱门蒂的手吻了一下，“yes, your highness~”

（12）  
莫扎特得知真相后震惊到崩溃成脆片。席卡内德奋斗了很长时间才拼好他。

FIN  
1\. 斗琴和《名手之道》有历史原事。小莫对熊熊的负面评价和熊熊对他的正面评价也有历史参考依据。  
2\. 达蓬特咋了会在《见习唐璜》里继续讲。  
3\. 小孩子还是有纯真和欠考虑的一面。小莫的耿直和熊熊气不过自己被偶像讨厌就用自己当诱饵的做法都很孩子气。  
4\. 虽然有情商为负的一面，但小莫为人处世实在努力进步的。而且他本来的有话直说也不是为了伤害别人。  
5\. 卡萨诺瓦、达蓬特和克莱门蒂都是七八十岁才死，他们身上有一种经得起伤害的韧性。但小莫的理直气壮和纯净无暇其实有种脆弱易伤的感觉。  
6\. Taint的说法和用法是从一个基威演员访谈中学到的，那个地方也很敏感。


	10. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有小熊熊克莱门蒂客串，是斗琴之后，他和其他人的故事的一个小交集。很欢乐的一章。因为下章我打算稍微虐一下达蓬特君，所以先让看文的大家开心一下。

8

（1）

席卡内德、莫扎特和达蓬特从黑骆驼餐厅聚餐完毕走在回家的路上，路过一个十字路口时，身后传来了一个英伦口音的少年的清朗声音，“Larry~Larry！”

达蓬特反应了一会儿，试着回头看看是不是自己猜想的那个人在叫自己，犹豫着定睛一看，果然是克莱门蒂，他的黑卷发被梳到了后面去，露出饱满的额头，穿着从瑞士弄来的好料子裁成的黑呢子长风衣，打着一个宽阔的银灰色温莎结，一副努力装成熟的样子。可惜一笑就露出的一排白牙和圆脸上的两个酒窝出卖了他。

“真是人生何处不相逢，你怎么在这儿啊？”达蓬特用英语说道，一把把小熊熊拉近怀里亲了个够。克莱门蒂乖乖地仰着脸回吻着。

吻了好一会儿，唐璜们才松开怀抱，克莱门蒂一抬眼看到了席卡内德，“哇塞，拉里，这就是你的约翰吗（your John）？”

席卡内德反应了一会儿，突然脸上的表情从懵逼变成了暴怒，一抬手啪叽给了克莱门蒂一个抡圆了的耳光，可怜小钢琴家连一点心理准备都没有，像一阵小龙卷风一样踩着斑马线直接从街道这边转到了街道那边、被马路牙子绊倒了才停住这个被抽得转圈的势头。幸亏十字路口现在是红灯，没有出更严重的事故，可是把行人们也吓坏了。正在此时，绿灯亮了，等灯的大家踩油门的踩油门，踩脚蹬的踩脚蹬，拔腿的拔腿，一时间马路上就剩下一片深秋落下的树叶子了。

达蓬特惊得差点岔过气去，看见克莱门蒂在对面的马路牙子上摇摇晃晃一边喷着泪一边坐起来，脸颊被气得像一只小河豚一样了，心疼得直跺脚，“上帝啊！艾曼纽尔你要死？？？你这是在干什么？！”

席卡内德也气冲冲地吼回去，“他说我是John！”

“你不是就叫John吗？？”达蓬特用双手抓着自己的头发崩溃道。

“哦！诶？是这样？那这孩子为什么非要用英语说呢？”

“我们在剑桥的时候这样说话习惯了，你有什么不满？？”

这几句话的功夫，莫扎特已经跑到了克莱门蒂的身边，挨着他坐在马路牙子上。被家人娇生惯养和被情人们千疼万宠的小钢琴家哪受过这样的对待，教养和风度什么的都扔在了一边，握紧了拳头就要冲过来拼命。莫扎特突然说，“Hi~ 穆齐奥你要不要一个莫扎特大师的亲亲？马上回答，过期不候~”

克莱门蒂被岔开了注意力，一脸不可置信地看着莫扎特，眼神在吼出“都什么时候了谁要跟你亲嘴啊”和“啊啊想要大师之吻”之间犹疑着，最后还是被莫扎特打败了，点点头说，“要的。”莫扎特捧住他的小圆脸，很恶趣味地把自己的手指头对准了那五个红色的手指头印儿，然后一偏头，衔住了小钢琴家鲜润可爱的嘴唇。

这乌龙是这样的：那天席卡内德和达蓬特吵架后和好，达蓬特细细诉说了自己和神父、妈妈和爸爸的复杂过往，席卡内德其实也讲了自己的故事给他听。

在席卡内德和厄本哥哥之间，其实还有过一个男孩，名叫约翰·约瑟夫，聪明伶俐，喜欢跳舞爱唱歌，可惜生了病在四五岁的时候去世了。那孩子死前不甘心地含含混混地唱了一首儿歌才断气，席卡内德的爸爸妈妈哥哥抱着那个一头毛茸茸金发的小尸体差点哭死。码头、工厂的工友和邻居们都来相劝，说是这个孩子过于伶俐精致，一看就不是世代穷苦粗俗的老席家该有的孩子，上帝可能觉得是白鹳送错了，把这孩子招去做天使了。

后来又生了新的一只小席卡内德，对上个孩子无法释怀的父母给他取了一模一样的名字。而席卡内德居然也是一样的喜欢唱唱跳跳，还咿咿呀呀爱说话。老席家全体都很宠他，他要学芭蕾什么的，即使席爸爸觉得这很娘娘腔，还是同意了。爸爸去世后，就是厄本哥哥全力支持他。后来有人告诉席妈妈，上个孩子没养活，名字可能不太吉利，他的各种证件上才改成了“艾曼纽尔”。亲戚熟人朋友都改了口，但只有亲妈和亲哥还叫他约翰。

达蓬特听了这个故事忍不住落泪，在席卡内德的金发上吻了又吻，暗自庆幸他这个2.0版是精力旺盛健健康康的。当然他也把这个故事在唐璜俱乐部里讲给大家听过。克莱门蒂一直奇怪什么直男能这么动达蓬特的心，让他一边沉迷于色相，一边克制着自己，像一个守护天使似的守护在他身边。今天第一眼见到席卡内德，看他身材威猛金发灿烂，嘴角的弧度很顽劣，但眉宇却透着温柔，自己心里也不由地动了一动，就问了一下他是不是达蓬特口中的“约翰”。

达蓬特在剑桥念意大利文学博士的第三年，正是克莱门蒂在机械制造与自动化专业大学一年级入学。因为同学们常说英语，所以他们俩也就随俗养成了说英语的习惯。

可偏偏吧，这盎格鲁萨克逊的语言中，“John”也有嫖客的意思。于是，席卡内德就误会了。要说男人们之间开个荤段子玩笑，顺便占占达蓬特的便宜，搁在以前，席卡内德肯定会跟着接梗凑趣。可是那天晚上之后，席卡内德对达蓬特的保护欲蹭蹭地窜到了最高值。偏巧这段时间，社交媒体上对达蓬特浪子之名颇有非议，连他辞去哈堡洛林的工作来跟莫扎特合作歌剧都被以讹传讹成了作风不检点被老总开除，被未婚夫萨列里捉奸后解除婚约，欺骗纯良的外地音乐家莫扎特和臭名昭著的自己合作……

达蓬特自己根本就不在乎，卡萨诺瓦以前被舆论编排的更厉害，早就给达蓬特做过心理建设了。敢走唐璜这条路，不畏人言可是第一步。而席卡内德就忍不了了，气生气死，天天在网上用小号和人撕逼。刚才听到克莱门蒂说自己是嫖客，那不就是说达蓬特是男妓吗？正巧前天刚看见一个这么说的烂人，席卡内德刚骂了他一句就被拉黑了，心里正堵得慌，结果这气就一下撒在了克莱门蒂身上。

（2）

前因后果全都说透了的大家面面相觑，彼此都有点尴尬。反应最慢的莫扎特好不容易把这个乌龙在脑回路里理顺了，突然想到了一个问题，“穆齐奥，你说约翰就约翰吧，嫖客就嫖客吧，怎么还‘你的约翰’？难道曼尼是洛伦佐的吗？”“嘻嘻嘻，这你问洛伦佐呀~”克莱门蒂回答到。达蓬特拿眼刀狠狠剜了莫扎特和克莱门蒂一眼，涨红了脸。

莫扎特和达蓬特要去继续为《唐璜》赶工了，席卡内德接下来要去酒吧打工。没事干的克莱门蒂却对席卡内德留了心，非要粘着人家一起去酒吧。急着干活的那两人管不了那么多，直接回家了。席卡内德因为无故欺负了弱小，有意负荆，反复检查了克莱门蒂的ID还掰着手指头算了算他的年龄之后（克：妈的，我成年啦！您别数您那手了！！），带了他了酒吧，说是今晚的酒自己来请。

席卡内德为了哄克莱门蒂高兴，调了一些不常见的鸡尾酒。还用上了花式调酒法，一会儿喷火圈，一会儿耍杯子的，把小钢琴家逗得一边鼓着掌一边笑开了花。

不会儿生意忙起来，克莱门蒂也知趣地走开和其他人随便聊聊天勾搭一下什么的。等到快要打烊的时候，席卡内德一看，克莱门蒂没走，居然还在店里。因为他实在太可爱，很多来喝酒的gay都给他买过酒，这时候孩子已经看起来醉蒙了。但是他却没人跟任何一个人回家，而是强撑着等在店里。

席卡内德在吧台里向他吹了声口哨勾勾手指，小熊熊就听话地摇摇晃晃走过来，带着一脸得意张开手掌，递上一个钢精圆球，问道，“席卡内德先生这是什么？”

“这是一枚钢制镇酒石。”席卡内德回答到，“估计这是哪个客人的杯子里掉出来的，谢谢你还给我。”不过，席卡内德有点奇怪，因为克莱门蒂脸上的表情自己很熟悉，每当莫扎特作曲做得很好或是偶尔按时交稿没有拖拉的时候，都是这个求表扬的得意表情。可是捡到一个镇酒石有什么可表扬的啊……

小钢琴家问道，“什么是镇酒石啊？”

“就是和冰块一样，放在酒里让酒液冷却的。但是，冰块如果化成水，就会稀释酒液，如果客人在意，那就不好了。尤其那些品味陈年威士忌的老行家。如果把酒瓶放冰箱冰镇，有些脂状物会析出，酒液看起来就不透明了，风味也会受影响。把这个钢精球放在冰箱里冰镇，然后放在杯子里，钢铁传热快，吸热（传冷）也快，跟冰块一样，又不会化成水……”

席卡内德正解释着，一看克莱门蒂已经醉得趴在吧台上闭上眼了，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔说着什么。靠近一听，钢琴家说，“什么嘛……原来是镇酒石，我还以为是谁丢的前列腺按摩球呢……明明它小小的滑滑的冰冰的……”

席：……妈蛋我就多余去听这小基佬的醉话，以后无法直视镇酒石了……

席卡内德给克莱门蒂顺手倒了一杯果汁解酒，克莱门蒂拿一来尝了一下，“是梨子耶！甜甜哒！”然后开心地喝掉了。唉，还是个孩子啊，喝个果汁这么开心，其实那些酒是他着急想要进入成年人的世界才涉猎的，其实他根本不喜欢吧。

把店里全都收拾好，席卡内德拿着那件价值不菲的风衣把那颗酒心香梨小熊软糖团成一团搂起来，锁上酒吧的门，在夜色里慢慢走回家。席卡内德的身高肌肉，还有这个让人充满安全感的抱抱动作，让醉中的克莱曼蒂想到了卡萨诺瓦，他哼哼唧唧地说，“法露斯先生，您为什么喜欢拉里超过我呢？我是长得不好看还是才华不够高，我可是意大利和英国的双料爵士，他是什么小门小户犹太裁缝出身？”

席卡内德倚着路灯柱子，憋笑憋到崩溃，努力学着卡萨诺瓦的声调说，“爱是没办法衡量多少的啊。你们两个我都爱。”

“哼，您一直这样说，就是哄我罢了。”克莱门蒂不服气地呢喃着、在昏黄的路灯光晕中扭动了一下，伸了伸小胖腿，躺在席卡内德的臂弯中睡熟了。席卡内德把熊熊横抱起来，心里有点小得意，没想到自己临时编的答案看来也是卡萨诺瓦常用的论调呢。

回到家，莫扎特和达蓬特已经睡了。席卡内德把克莱门蒂放到自己的床上，替他脱掉外衣，盖好被子，叹了口气准备自己睡沙发。克莱门蒂突然伸出一只手拉住了他的衣角，“法露斯先生，我的晚安吻呢？”

席卡内德吻了一下孩子光洁的额头，撤回身子发现克莱门蒂嘤地一声哭了，还吹了一个鼻涕泡。呃，看来刚才夜里的冷空气冻着这个小公子了，席卡内德隔着被子把他拥在怀里哄着，“怎么了？”

“现在连晚安吻都这么敷衍吗？”小钢琴家哭到，“果然所有人都喜欢拉里超过我！还有莫扎特！！”

席卡内德不知道这个“还有莫扎特”是指莫扎特也更喜欢达蓬特所以这孩子生气，还是所有人都更喜欢莫扎特而不够喜欢克莱门蒂自己，所以他生气。但总之，这孩子要的晚安吻像是一定得亲在嘴唇上。

他现在冒着香梨和酒精的气味，又热乎乎地实在太可爱了。吻一下也没关系吧？反正可是看作是卡萨诺瓦吻的。其实，席卡内德一直怀疑，父母哥哥疼自己，是因为那个骤然离去的小哥哥，而不是真正因为自己。但是大家已经这么爱自己了，这样抱怨也太不懂事。此时此刻，小钢琴家的争宠虽然不是一个思路，但明显这些醉话也是他清醒的时候不会说出来的，所以这就触动了席卡内德同情心。

于是，他低下头吻住了小熊软糖。没用牙齿没用舌头，简单地四片嘴唇的互相依偎吮吸，然后他狠着心撤回了身子。其实这样小熊已经满意了，他闭着眼睫抿了抿双唇，说道“法露斯先生晚安”，然后进入了梦乡。

没人知道，莫扎特建立的、关于席卡内德的攻守同盟，是被一只小熊熊攻破的。最可笑的是，一向心机的小熊熊，自己也不知道。

“啊啊啊，男孩子也这么可爱的吗？将来我一定要生个儿子玩玩~”未来的席大师暗暗下定决心。

（3）

克莱门蒂跟莫扎特混了一个星期学作曲。莫扎特开心死了。

克莱门蒂这种重量级的同行给出的赞誉，跟别人的不可同日而语。而且小熊熊很刻苦也很聪明，进步特别快。

席卡内德也挺开心，因为这只熊熊清醒的时候，其实教养很好，会主动帮忙做家务做饭，和剧院偶尔来串门的同事也玩的很好（芭芭拉跟他成了好朋友，被大家说这叫‘洋娃娃和小熊跳舞’组合），还能每天早起帮忙遛狗。

话说莫扎特在斗琴时，一首曲子有点指法上的不利落，克莱门蒂看到了原谱又看到了韦伯家的最小的妹妹索菲，噗嗤一声笑了。原来那谱子的上面莫扎特潦草地写了一个名字，就是“索菲”，而小索菲正是摇摇摆摆学走路的年纪，莫扎特作曲时想到了她，演奏时也在有意无意模仿她可爱的、经常磕磕碰碰的小步伐，并非是技术不到位。

一个星期之后，克莱门蒂就出师了。他交给莫扎特的作业，莫扎特在钢琴上摸了一遍，自己也笑了。“你在作曲时，想的是法露斯先生吗？”

克莱门蒂坐在琴凳上脸红了，莫扎特抱着他吻了吻他的面颊，“虽说音乐有自己的生命，但是作曲时想着心爱的人，想着自己的幸福时光，会让曲子有灵性~”

克莱门蒂点点头，又摇摇头。他慢慢说道，“可是，您为什么每支曲子都这样呢？有些听众根本不懂，他们也不配您这样倾注热情。我呀，我决定这样的曲子我只做给您和洛伦佐和法露斯先生这样的人欣赏，顶多听众群扩大到席卡内德先生这样的人。一般的人，我就收着劲儿，给他们一般的作品就足够了。您的曲子有时不也热脸贴人家听众的冷屁股吗？难道这样很有意思？”

“那样很痛苦。”莫扎特低下头去，“可是，我不太知道收着劲儿写一般的作品要怎么做。总之不知不觉就真情实感起来。”

“那您多亏呀！我都替您亏得慌。”小熊熊心疼地握住大师的手，放在唇边一下下地吻着。

其实，小熊熊还在上学，他马上就要回到英国了。莫扎特这个为人处世负分的人忽然想起自己还不知道人家的专业，于是问了一下，顺便也是打听了一下可以通信、寄包裹的学院地址。

“我在剑桥大学的基督圣体学院念机械工程。我们学院的鸭子很有名的！”

“原来你是个理科生！你能得不轻啊！”

“嘻嘻嘻，是工科生啦~等我毕业了造最好的钢琴给您！”

“学院的鸭子是怎么回事？每天不好好学习那么浪真的好吗？”

“是真的鸭子，嘎嘎叫的那种禽类！莫扎特大师您这个流氓的脑回路快歇歇吧！！”小熊熊出离愤怒了，“怎么我就整天老跟这种语言表达的误会干上呢！”

“Well，小小年纪就在演奏会茶歇用春药勾引别人的人，就别怪别人误会你啦。”莫扎特大师补刀道。

TBC

1.John在英语里确实是有那种意思。真的很容易误会。席席家的小哥哥和他的名字的由来和改动是历史的真事（我没有采取音乐剧那个席席为了跟艾丽配对才改名的说法）。镇酒石的描述也差不多是真的。Larry拉里是英文名劳伦斯Lawrence的昵称，而劳伦斯就是洛伦佐的盎格鲁变体。我真的太喜欢同一个名字在不同语言的叫法这个梗了……

2.可以稍微看出克莱门蒂比达蓬特和莫扎特“略逊一筹”的地方，他对人动心的动机没有其他两个人那么纯粹。他醉中的真话其实是有点为自己的出身自傲，把人分三六九等的，这也是卡萨诺瓦似乎更偏向达蓬特的原因。还有就是，莫扎特第一次见卡萨诺瓦的时候把他误当成了席卡内德，而克莱门蒂醉中把席卡内德当成了卡萨诺瓦。除了席席其实也是一个唐璜之外，他身上的那种跟年龄无关的fatherhood和leadership也是其中的原因。历史上席卡内德的家其实是极其贫穷那种，所以他也有一种像是老年人时似的世故感和沧桑感，有句诗戳到过我，“有什么比康德的星空更持久？答：穷人的忍耐心。”

3.还有莫扎特对作曲、对世界的真心是无法控制的，他只会真诚的表达，别的不会。而克莱门蒂是能控制的，这样其实比较有心眼，是活的长的技能之一。

4.克莱门蒂历史上也是钢琴制造师，所以让他念了理工科。都弄到剑桥是为了跟达蓬特搭上一年的同学。另外就是，克莱门蒂最后移民英国了。所以让他有一点英国背景。

5.基督圣体学院的野鸭子就是非常有名，想玩这个中文的梗。

6.芭芭拉是《魔笛》首演中演帕帕吉娜的，帕帕吉娜一般都是一个胖胖的可爱的姑娘。芭芭拉想来也是这样。我脑补中，克莱门蒂会叫她的昵称“芭比”，所以他们会被大家打趣为“洋娃娃和小熊跳舞”组合。

7.席席还和达蓬特没有完全交心，他这时候还没有讲自己也在天主教中学被神父觊觎并暴打神父的事。这也是他的细心，怕讲出来让达蓬特尴尬。他对男人的亲密接触的神经过敏也慢慢被达蓬特和莫扎特治愈。而克莱门蒂那夜的反应完全不会让席卡内德有任何压迫感和算计感，正是百炼钢抵不过绕指柔。而且直男的脑回路没有跑到性感那里，反而跑到了想要儿子那里去了。邓布利多摇头·gif。

8.索菲是韦伯家最小的女儿，一直在照顾自己的原生家庭，没有嫁人。她也是莫扎特去世前一直在看护他，临死也陪在他身边的体贴善良的女孩。本文中因为扎特的寿命会被拉长，所以索菲就变小了一点儿。而且她的职业是会是护士（超级希望这个善良的女孩在现在AU拥有自己的职业！），这样在扎特在医院的时候，她正好会长大、工作、正好陪伴在扎特身边。莫扎特确实有个活泼的钢琴曲的曲谱上写着妻妹索菲的名字。曲名我找找看回头补上。


	11. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章开头普及一个常识，给残疾人（比如失去双臂的那种）做hand job的公益人员，有着各种各样的名字。在台湾，人们把他们叫做手天使，本文采用了这个名字。公益人员帮助残疾人享受性愉悦这件事本身就有一定的争议。目前公认的准则是，1.不许任何插入。2.如果义工愿意，接吻可以，语言交流可以，但被服务的残疾人不可强求。3.残疾人可以选择义工的性别，但不可连续指名特定的义工，只能通过机构来联系他们。4.每周的次数是有限的。
> 
> 那开始啰~~

9

我一直照料着书写板和笔，  
把心中想到的全抄录下来。

我要把悲伤的原因与爱协调一致，  
我要始终垂顾这荒芜的时代。

即使痛苦的岁月有增无已，  
即使压迫者不断进行压迫，  
我愿承受这痛苦和压迫。

只要还有一口气，  
我要医治这痛苦。

只要酒店还在，  
我要用酒的殷红色  
装饰这禁地的门和房顶。

只要心中还有热血，  
我要使每滴泪水  
映出心爱的人唇上  
和脸上的光泽。

 

——费兹《书写板与笔》（李宗华 译）

 

每到周日，达蓬特就不见了。渐渐地，席卡内德和莫扎特这边以及唐璜俱乐部的那边的大家都有了如此共识。问起来，作家总是回答去做义工了，然后就有意无意岔开话题。年轻人们以为他是去教堂，不愿细谈是怕同龄人笑话他这种习惯像个老头子。不过，达蓬特越是这样语焉不详，小伙伴们就越是挤兑他，然而肄业小神父总是一笑而过，于是大家也就罢了。

当然了，很明显事情并没有这么简单。席卡内德最先发现了不对劲。这圈子里私生活混乱的艺术家多了去了，有些人甚至是不以为耻反以为荣（比如自己），也没见舆论怎么样。观众粉丝们对艺术家这方面总是睁一只眼闭一只眼的（两眼睁睁地看着偶像嗑RPS的那些除外）。

然而，达蓬特的名声是一天不如一天了。

主要是因为一则跟足球运动员的绯闻。运动界出个柜不容易，所以这个人也是体育圈里性少数群体平权的排头军，他确实因为自己的真诚勇敢受了很多排挤歧视，成绩实力又是第一流的，所以也是很多人非常心疼的英雄。这样的人来指责达蓬特趁自己身体负伤又被赶出俱乐部而心情消沉时主动接近勾引得手，然后上演一整套始乱终弃戏码，就实在让人很难站在作家这一边了。而无论舆论怎样喧嚣尘上，达蓬特总是对以沉默，则更像是一种心虚。

席卡内德这才明白网上那突然尖刻起来的指责是怎么回事。平心而论，达蓬特也的确有这个魅力，也有那种不愿被一个人束缚的性子。所以这件事怎么听怎么像是真的，但又不知怎的处处带着一种违和感。

有一次排练回家，席卡内德发现家里只有达蓬特。因为在等唐璜的第一幕写定才能谱曲，目前暂时没事干的莫扎特去酒吧逍遥自在去了，正好达蓬特最近心烦意乱睡不好，时气所感，患了重感冒，没法出去玩，只好苦哈哈地留在家里赶进度。

于是席卡内德尝试着问，“那个……洛伦佐，那个踢球的……是……真的吗？你有没有……”

黑发的作家从电脑屏幕上抬起头直直地看进金发大个子棕色眼睛，缓缓露出一个毫无温度的微笑，弄得席卡内德倒有点想躲闪目光了，“这么说你知道了？是的，我有。any comments？”

“没！没！我啥comments都没！你爱跟谁就跟谁，爱不跟就不跟，洛伦佐你不要这个表情吓死人了。”席卡内德想起那天达蓬特路灯下的突然发飙，不禁心有余悸。

词作家又笑了一笑，埋下头继续工作。席卡内德走过去摸了一把作家的肚子——瘪瘪的，于是他草草做了晚饭叫达蓬特一起吃。达蓬特想要分辨说自己不饿，但刚才席卡内德已经摸过了，这个谎也难敷衍得过，于是艺术作家只好像个机械娃娃一样食不知味地吃完，收拾了碗盘，把莫扎特的份放在乐扣饭盒里，走到电脑前接着写作。席卡内德捏着两把汗，道了晚安洗漱休息去了。

“尽管你像冰一样坚贞，像雪一样纯洁，你还是逃不过馋人的诽谤”，莎翁的台词突如其来像一则弹幕一样从脑海中划过去。达蓬特放任自己在屏幕前无声地落下泪来。

多一事不如少一事，如果让席卡内德知道真相，轻则他会为了自己去找那运动员干仗，重则会失去他的尊重和友情——无论哪一种，达蓬特都不想面对。

其实，唐璜俱乐部的孩子们是知道真相的，达蓬特想着那些玩世不恭的青年，不禁一阵头疼。大家最近对自己的爱称都变成了“我的天使”，听得人一阵牙酸，简直性趣全无。特别是博凯里尼双胞胎知道真相后，马上在自己面前躺得平平的求撸，维多利奥·阿尔菲耶里甚至特地从意大利都灵赶过来就为了让自己给他一个手活儿，还有一个满心期待正在飞机上往这儿赶来的克莱门蒂……我这都是交往了些什么人……达蓬特痛苦地把脸埋在手心里。

这时门开了，莫扎特提着鞋子轻手轻脚地牵着莱波雷诺进来，“洛伦佐你还没睡？”

“没有，你轻点，曼尼睡了。他有给你留饭，你吃过了吗？”

“没呢，我就知道你们会留饭。你们吃的什么呀？”

达蓬特突然发现自己甚至想不起刚才都吃了点啥，只好含糊作答，“你自己看看不就知道了。”

莫扎特放下鞋子，给狗狗放了狗粮，然后朝达蓬特走了几步张开双臂——忽然他想起作家有洁癖，于是硬是从达蓬特怀里拐了个弯走去洗个了手，达蓬特都已经做出而来张开双臂迎接的动作了没想到莫扎特忽然转走了，抱了个空，不禁一笑。

莫扎特从卫生间一头飞扑进达蓬特的怀里，“洛伦佐你终于笑了，要是洗个手就能让你笑一笑，我情愿自己有洗手强迫症。”

……这话真是太奇怪了，但是此刻达蓬特只觉得鼻子塞塞的，屋里暖暖的，大概是入冬来暖气了吧。

“以后洛伦佐你可长点心吧，这种威胁骚扰义工跟自己交往、还往人家身上泼脏水的烂人，一开始就不该理他。”

“沃菲，你这都什么形容词。最开始他确实半个身子都麻痹了，才联系到了我们。我也就跟他接触了一次。后来他重回赛场其实真的是天主的仁慈。”

“拉倒吧，那叫天主的抽疯，天主没让他鸡鸡烂掉才叫天主的仁慈。那你撸完了就得了，怎么还陪他说话。”

“你……我……唉算了，天主您原谅他吧。”，达蓬特放弃纠正音乐家某些用词问题，接着回答，“当时他哭成那样，我怎么好扔下他撸完就走呢？”

“我看你这是半吊子神父后遗症吧。”

“也许吧，其实我通过了圣召甄别了哦~我就是个神父，才不是什么半吊子。”

“呵，给人无偿撸管的神父可是天下难寻~~”

“你要是想死，我这就把艾曼纽尔给叫醒。”

“对，我就想死，我现在就死。你叫~呀~就算你舍得我被他打，谅你也不舍得吵醒他。”

达蓬特听不得他说什么死不死的，一把捂住莫扎特的嘴，又侧耳听了听席卡内德在卧室里轻轻地打鼾，还真的不舍得叫，只好在沙发上胡乱挠了莫扎特一顿就算了。

洗漱完毕，两人躺在床上盖棉被聊天。莫扎特问道，“你是怎么找到这个义工机会的啊……我以为你每周失去教堂帮忙呢。”

“本来是的啊，有一次我听一个叫南希的女孩忏悔，说起这件事。”

“可是这是挺好的人性化公益啊，为啥要来忏悔？她觉得给人摸屌有罪吗？”

“你放……算了，天主啊您原谅他吧。”达蓬特苦笑不得，“不一定是觉得有罪才来，心中有疑惑寻求天主的解答也可以的。不过，那女孩子自己已经想得很明白了：欲望如水，宜疏不宜堵。而我们更应该照应身体残缺的兄弟姐妹，使他们免于撒旦的折磨。我觉得很有道理，就加入了她。”

“对了，既然你们不能随便跟客人联系，那个球员又是怎么缠上你的呢？”

“那些残疾人不叫客人！！沃尔夫冈你真是太让人搓火了！！南希她们本来把我保护得很好，是我自己知道他恢复健康又能回到赛场了，高兴得昏了头，就给他发了信息道贺。其实我还特地装成他的球迷，但人家是个大球星，公关人员都还没宣布就有人知道了这个消息，他就猜到只能是我。那时他以为我对他有意思，又拿到了我的号码，就狂轰滥炸起来……” 

莫扎特想了一会儿，犹豫地说道，“洛伦佐不是我说你，你又让他亲，又帮他撸，又安慰他的心情，还给他发信息，他肯定误会了啊……人家一恢复健康就找你，也是很有情了。是洛伦佐你当初不太合适，做的太多了……”

“我也知道，所以我就没有反驳过他。不然早就上法院了，还用等到现在？好了快睡吧睡吧~”达蓬特低落地把自己卷成一个卷子，翻过身去。

莫扎特一翻身骑上了洛伦佐卷，“你最近跟我过夜的时候比以前多多了，你是爱上我了吗？我是不是比你认识的那些帅哥都好？”

“谁爱上了你了，你个自恋狂！”达蓬特在被子卷里扭来扭去想要甩开莫扎特，感觉眼泪漫了上来，“我不去找他们是因为，现在一见面他们就说我是专业练过的，排着队要我给他们撸。我……我就是再不堪也不会拿别人的痛苦来练习！我……”

莫扎特忽然用一个吻堵住了那双正在痛苦诉说着的嘴唇。亲爱的洛伦佐原谅我，在这个操蛋的世界上我想不到其他的办法来安慰你。莫扎特闭上眼睛，用手抚上达蓬特的尖下颏抬起来，加深了这个吻。除了卡萨诺拉来那天吻过，这么长时间自己也能忍住不吻他，也是很奇怪了，音乐家一边吮吸着作家口腔中面颊上的咸味，一边走神想到。

达蓬特着急地想把莫扎特掀下去，可是刚才自己把被角掖得太严，又裹得太紧，现在居然挣扎不出来，只好一拱一拱地、徒劳地蹭着被子。可是蹭着蹭着……好像有什么地方不太一样了啊喂……天主啊，您宽恕我吧！俗世中的小神父泪流满面绝望地想道。心里委屈身体禁欲了这么多天，忽然被自己喜爱又欣赏的人这么亲密温柔地用一个吻来安抚，这种考验就是拿来给耶稣来承受也太残酷了吧。

莫扎特轻轻伸出手把被子慢慢剥开，剥出一个粉红色的达蓬特……还有一个很精神的小达蓬特，跟它哭唧唧的主人不同，它看起来弹来摇去的，好像很高兴的样子。不过因为是个行过割礼的犹太小（大？）家伙，它赤裸裸地立在空气中，看起来怪可怜的。莫扎特啊呜一口把它吞进口腔里。

达蓬特整个人都绷紧了，条件反射似的一把把莫扎特推开，看到他的表情变得恼怒起来，达蓬特抹了一把泪，欠身起正要解释，莫扎特突然埋下头，一口把达蓬特的囊袋含进嘴里。于是达蓬特又扑通一声躺了回去。

这回想要推开莫扎特可不那么容易，因为他把嘴巴撮得紧紧的，达蓬特无助地推着音乐家的脑袋，却悲哀地发现这样只能给自己扯蛋，其余毫无效果。莫扎特还故意用小虎牙扎扎左边的蛋蛋，又用磨齿压压右边的蛋蛋，搞得达蓬特求死不能，只好乖顺地一动不动。

于是，莫扎特重新含住那一根，贴心地用嘴唇包住自己的牙齿，含着它上下移动了起来。上帝啊，沃尔夫冈，如果我的生命就在此刻交付于你，恐怕以后还能少些痛苦……达蓬特喃喃讷讷，手里抓着莫扎特的头发，迷乱地语无伦次起来。

因为很久没做过，达蓬特没有多久就到了，莫扎特悉数把那些白浊吞咽进去。想要让“专业”的达蓬特也给自己撸一撸，可是他正因为这个赌气，要怎么说出口呢？莫扎特一抬头——好吧，不用说了，“自私”的作家已经自顾自睡过去了。

是啊，他也在病中呢。还是自己解决一下好了。莫扎特小小地发了一会儿呆，突然被一小股液体射了一脸，原来小达蓬特自己决定来个第二股。音乐家生气瞪着那个淘气的漂亮鸡鸡，非常想要掐它一把，最终还是没舍得。

然后他看向达蓬特，看他是不是真的不知情。高潮后的作家的确是在沉沉睡着，头发汗湿， 睫毛泪染，下体狼藉。他仰面躺着，体态是毫无防备的放松敞开，表情是餍足满意后的宁静温柔，美到不可方物。

他好完美，他是我男朋友就好了。不过如果他不是我一个人的，我宁愿不要他！这个认知突然让莫扎特灰了心。他也懒得做清理，也懒得给自己解决，愤愤地把两人盖起来，咬着被子狠狠地想。

-TBC-

1.不知道大家记不记得在《维也纳一夜》里，说过席卡内德家的格局。席卡内德因为要早起所以自己睡一个屋，剩下两只睡一起睡另外的一个屋。这俩等到现在才搞一起，之前也是莫名很老实了。其实这俩只不小心搞上了，以后回过味儿来会后悔的。（卡萨诺瓦早已知晓一切……）

2.达蓬特的观念总是超前这个时代，所以显得很有争议。历史上他也有点这个意思。更重要的是威尼斯给我的感觉就是那种超越时代的感觉。那城市自建成之时就是总督制、选举制，而且不像神圣罗马帝国那种选帝侯制度那么虚伪，是真的有点希腊遗风的，比如为了防止对外卖国对内腐败，总督不能在未受人民监视的情况下跟外国人说话、信件都要被检查过，包括写给妻子的、收礼物只能收鲜花香水等等。威尼斯总督宫殿中，画着所有总督的画像，只有一个被涂黑了，就是一个想称帝的总督。另外，特地从都灵跑来让达蓬特做手活儿的那个维多利奥·阿尔菲耶里也是个剧作家，代表作《安东尼与克里奥佩特拉》。最重要的是他曾写过一篇政治论文《憎恨高卢》，噗~所以，这些人对拿破仑什么感觉就很好猜了。

3.南希是历史上达蓬特的伴侣的名字，是个很好的姑娘，对丈夫的事业也有帮助，达蓬特带他一起到美国打拼的。他们一直没有结婚，因为虽然达蓬特名声都那样了，浪子该干的都干了，他还是一个正式的神父，so按照法律和教规，他没法结婚……南希知道后也没有改变心意，义无反顾没名没分地跟了他。

4.在这篇文到目前，席卡内德是理解不了达蓬特的无私和宽仁，肯定要去算账的，唐璜们是没心没肺没有郑重对待达蓬特的善意。只有看似不靠谱的莫扎特什么都懂得。

5\. 莎翁那句台词是《哈姆雷特》里说奥菲利亚的。


	12. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 淘气鬼莫扎特、拉偏架的大家和认真负责又明白事理的达蓬特。  
> 

10  
第二天早上，达蓬特是自然醒的，觉得自己的元气被莫扎特的善解人意和这个安稳的长觉补足了。低头一看，莫扎特毛茸茸的脑袋就在自己颈窝下面。于是他一只手撩起被子来，另一只手抓住音乐家的肩膀把他抓进自己的被窝，像撸猫一样在他身上上下抚摸着（啊手感好光滑……噫！这啥玩意都干在肚皮上了好恶心）。睡梦中的莫扎特舒服得直哼哼，把自己都给哼哼醒了，一睁眼正看见达蓬特带有几分嫌弃几分轻蔑的笑眼弯弯。

啊机不可失时不再来，现在的气氛正好！莫扎特突然福至心灵地想到。于是他滚在达蓬特怀里撒娇道，“洛伦佐给我撸一发嘛。”

达蓬特点点头，从善如流地抓起那个该抓的部位，展现了一下自己的“天使实力”。莫扎特在达蓬特手指触到自己的第一秒钟就挂上一副得逞后的坏笑去亲他，可谁知没一会儿就老大不情愿地偏过头松开了作家的嘴唇——因为目前的情势由不得他要不要假装游刃有余，他是不得不喊出声了。随着一阵阵不自控地浑身颤抖和长长短短不成调的呻吟，莫扎特翻着白眼用力仰起头，顶着脸颊上的两朵红云射了出来。

“沃菲你还好吗？”

“上帝啊洛伦佐你这尤物！”莫扎特深呼吸了一下，然后一跃而起把达蓬特摁在床铺里，把他吻到透不过气。

 

梳洗后，达蓬特告诉莫扎特《唐璜》的第一幕终于写好了，很有成就感地叫过他来一起看。没想到莫扎特拿着鼠标一滑了到底，然后就抱着手臂说，“得改。”

达蓬特一早上的好心情都不知道飞到哪里去了。“给点基本的尊重好吗？至少先看一遍?”

“这不是尊重不尊重的问题，洛伦佐你自己写得太忘形了，你自己真的没看出有什么毛病吗？我说你怎么写得这么磨叽呢！不信我叫别人来评评理——曼尼！你进来一下！”

厨房里传来了席卡内德没好气地大吼，“我进你们屋干什么，你拔不出来卡住了？”

达蓬特：……  
莫扎特：……

呃、忘了墙壁好像不太隔音呢……

“废话那么多呢你！来看剧本啦！”

“好吧来了”，席卡内德低头钻进门来，捧起笔记本电脑看了几眼，“洛伦佐这次要把《唐璜》写成个独幕剧吗？”

“这只是第一幕，其他的还没写出来。”

“那不行，这也太长了，除非歌手们全程都rap，不然全剧岂不是要一整天？”

“咦？哦！哦！！这样嘛！！！！”达蓬特看了看字数统计，扁扁嘴不响了。莫扎特露出了得意的笑容。

三人吃过饭，席卡内德开着自己的小破车，把莫扎特在歌剧院门口放下，然后开到了维登。

 

达蓬特留在家里开始把字数往下删。可这本来就是自己的创作，又不是交论文凑字数，每一个字都没有水分，删哪里心里都咯吱吱地疼，另外就是总是感觉删后情节会不完整。结果从早上直憋到下午毫无进展。

达蓬特拿起了电话，犹豫再三，还是给卡萨诺瓦拨了过去。电话兢兢业业地响了十几声。可能贾科莫现在正忙着吧，达蓬特绝望地等着铃声自己停下来。

“伦茨宝贝上午好啊~啊应该说下午好？” 电话突然通了，老情圣的声音从话筒传过来——“拉里下午好呀！！”另一个年轻的声音也挤进来。

“穆齐奥你在加拿大？”达蓬特吃惊地问，觉得有一只嫉妒的小剑戳着自己的心。为什么自己辛苦工作的时候，有人就可以去北美玩耍呢？

“拉里你有事说事，别不吭气啊，冻死我了阿嚏！！”克莱门蒂抱怨道。

“诶？你们在干啥？……对不起打扰你们的美事了！”达蓬特讪讪地说，准备挂掉电话。

“才不是你想的那样！！！……咻咻嘎嘎啾啾呼哧咿唔~~~~~~”

“？你那是什么奇怪的声音？”

老情圣接过电话，“那是虎鲸，人要是能发出这种声音那还得了。话说伦茨宝贝你要说什么？我和穆乔宝贝正在潜水观鲸。”

“啊？所以说是你们特地浮上水面接电话的吗？在海里是怎么听见的呢？”

克莱门蒂点开了视频，达蓬特看到手机的小框框里，卡萨诺瓦和克莱门蒂正穿着潜水服扒着甲板泡在水里，旁边还有几只巨大的黑白胖虎鲸在探头探脑，“因为法露斯先生的通话设备是抗高压防水的，我们在海里一感到电话震动就往上浮了~”

“……呃，叨扰了。你们先玩，我一会儿再打吧。”

然而老情圣坚持说，反正已经上了来，干脆说完好了。达蓬特就尽量简短地诉了委屈。

“拉里，这事还是莫扎特大师有道理吧。除非你决定开发什么意大利rap opera。其实莫扎特大师的音乐本来就很有叙述性，像是在讲故事说人物。你看那个《后宫诱逃》，文字不到位的，他自己的音乐就能补足。倒不用你添上这些多余的辞藻来抢戏。”

“你说我多余？”

“伦茨宝贝不要跟小孩子一般见识，听我说，”卡萨诺瓦眼看年轻人要撕起来，赶紧插进来，“戏剧和诗歌不是小说，不在于讲了多少情节，世界上大部分的诗不是都可以用‘我想你’，‘我想家’，‘我想死’来概括吗？”

“您想说什么？”达蓬特皱起眉头。

“这么讲吧，你看《麦克白》不是为了学习苏格兰王朝更替史的对吧，对苏格兰一无所知的人也可以为《麦克白》感慨万千。戏剧的关键是典型框架和人物情感。情感性格这块，莫扎特大师的音乐自然会为你做到。你负责搭起框架就好。至于被讲了一百遍的唐璜，有新细节自然是好，没有新意究竟也无妨的。就像‘我爱你’，听一百遍也不会厌烦的啊。反而絮絮叨叨用‘我是怎么爱上你的’来自我感动，倒有点烦。”

“哼，都在给莫扎特拉偏架。”达蓬特嘟起嘴。

“你的剧本你做主，伦茨宝贝，我得挂了。穆乔宝贝刚才自己又下去撸虎鲸了，我得去看着他，免得有什么意外。”卡萨诺瓦说着戴上设备跳下水去，却故意没有挂掉电话。达蓬特听到了咕噜咕噜的水声和咿咿唔唔的鲸吟，嘴角勾了起来。

 

等入夜莫扎特排练完自己的弦乐五重奏回到家，简短明晰优美风趣的第一幕已经打印好放在了床头桌上。文字的创造者已经收拾好了正在床上等着他。

“沃菲你回来了，曼尼呢？”

“他说留在维登过夜，我自己开他的车回来了，明早再开过去。”

“这很好不是吗？”

“？不要自吹自擂啊，好不好我得仔细看看。”

“我不是说剧本。我是说，曼尼今夜不在家这个事实很好。”

莫扎特笑了。他脱掉外衣滚上了床，把鼻尖凑近作家脖子闻了一闻，嗯~~像玫瑰饼和苹果派一样香喷喷的。于是他不客气的舔舔咬咬起来。

情热之际，莫扎特抽出手指，扳着达蓬特的身子想把他脸朝下翻过去，达蓬特觉得自己已经准备好了就很听话的趴下来，等着莫扎特的家伙进来。可是等来的却是莫扎特的舌头。达蓬特轻颤一下，把脸埋进了枕头，手指扣紧了枕巾。

但是莫扎特就只在那里舔来舔去，也不深入，达蓬特青筋直蹦，忍不住转过头说，“沃尔夫冈你在干什么啊？”

“我在用舌头在你的菊花上写字。”莫扎特顶着认真脸一本正经地回答，“除非你告诉我这是个什么字，不然我就一直重复到天亮。”说着音乐家埋下头去。

达蓬特也崩溃地把头埋在枕头里，现在再把这个淘气鬼踢开太晚了，自己怕是没这个骨气。

“A……M……，沃菲别舔了天主啊——呵、呼……是‘爱（amare）’字，对吧？——不不是，D、E、啊！是你自己你个自恋狂！是阿马德乌斯（Amadeus）…… ”

“嗯哼~”

“怎么还有，你快点进……哦唔~~A？怎么还一遍啊！啊我知道了这次是爱（ama）……啊不，是、是恋人（amante）！”

“其实都对，真是敏感的小菊~”莫扎特赞赏地听下来，坏心眼地啪啪拍着达蓬特的臀部“以示表扬”，“那连起来说说看吧。”

“阿马德乌斯爱着恋人！（Amadeus ama un amante！）”达蓬特哑着嗓子喊出来。

“哟~还能记得补足冠词呢达蓬特老师，看来我刚才还不够疯狂呀~”莫扎特左手戳了戳达蓬特的腰窝，右手戳了戳他的洞洞。

“你他妈的……呃啊！”能逼得达蓬特说脏话，也是一大成就了。莫扎特飘飘然地想着，兴冲冲地提起枪来戳了进去~

TBC

1、《唐璜》创作的同年，小莫有好几首弦乐五重奏面世，所以本章在等达蓬特写稿的时候，莫扎特是去排练五重奏的。  
2、小莫曾抱怨过《后宫诱逃》剧本不好。  
3、莫扎特的音乐本来就有很强的叙述性，就像他咋咿咿呀呀地说话一样。有分析认为这也是他说“歌剧与我超过一切”的原因。交响曲协奏曲总归还是抽象些，歌剧可以讲实实在在的故事，适合小莫的风格，小莫也很期待可以过瘾。（相对来说，海顿爸爸就不适合写歌剧）  
4、不是强行给卡萨诺瓦加戏，而是据说唐璜创作过程中，本来卡萨诺瓦就指导过，甚至少量的代笔过。 5、其实，席卡内德这章虽然出场不多，但是应该可以看出这孩子是在慢慢进步的，不再是那个粗鲁的文盲男孩了。


	13. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐璜的创作过程。每个人的成长。

11

我要我所爱的人继续活着；   
我爱过你，歌唱过你，超过一切其他，   
因此，你得继续绚丽地如花开放， 

为了让你做到我的爱要求你的一切，   
为了让我的影子在你的头发上漫步，   
为了让人们懂得我歌唱的缘由。 

——巴勃罗·聂鲁达《爱的十四行诗·89》 王央乐 译

 

第二天吃早饭时，莫扎特还是一直在看剧本，然后眨了眨眼没说什么。修改过后的这一幕，长短合宜，文笔曼妙，还抖了很多幽默的小包袱。但是达蓬特却知道事情没那么简单，如果莫扎特真的喜欢，早就跳起来乱亲一通了。这么安静绝对还是有所不满。

“没关系的沃菲。有什么想法直说就好。”

“嗯……情节什么的挺好的。但是人物们说话能不能不要装逼啊？”

达蓬特：？？？

“就，可以不要押韵吗？平常谁说话会这样啊。”

“这话说的我可笑。我是在写平常说话吗？那平常说话谁又会突然唱起来啊？”

“曼尼就会。”

正在旁观吃瓜创作过程中的争吵的席卡内德突然噎住了，咳嗽了好半天。为什么话题会突然跑到自己身上来啊啊啊！！不过达蓬特那一脸吃瘪的表情是怎么回事，原来自己真的经常说着说着就唱起来了吗？以前倒不曾留意这一点。

达蓬特皱皱眉，莫扎特这个语死早向来说话不能看字面。好在自己也很理解他要说啥。韵律是文辞的音乐性，可是在莫扎特的音乐面前其实是可有可无的。《后宫诱逃》不用韵，也是佳作，唱起来还多了几分生活中的烟火气和真切可爱。只不过……“没有什么不能改的。我写的又不是圣经。不过这第一幕是要我写多久？考虑一下截稿日期啊。沃菲，差不多你就算了吧。”

“差不多就算了？这就是你的创作态度？”莫扎特顶了回去。

席卡内德以为达蓬特要生气，连忙安抚性地一把按住了他的手。可是达蓬特本来没有这个意思，不知道为什么突然要拉手，一时间羞得脸都红了（当然也有被莫扎特说的很羞惭的原因在）。

“曼尼你耍什么流氓呢？快放手！！！！”莫扎特在饭桌那头吼了出来。

 

今天莫扎特没有事。席卡内德把这个小混蛋留在家里写别的谱子，告诉他，垫手的布在流理台上，饭在微波炉里，想吃就叮一下拿出来。然后嘱咐了他遛狗的时间，怕他出门忘掉钥匙，席卡内德把备用钥匙塞进小音乐家的衣兜里。达蓬特在门口等得不耐烦，“下次你干脆烙个饼挂在沃菲脖子上好了。沃菲你吃完了前面可记得转转啊~”

“你们赶紧滚！！！”

 

今天达蓬特要跟马丁·索耶对另一部歌剧《戴安娜的树》的稿子，席卡内德把他一路捎到那位意大利作曲家的门口。一路上，达蓬特一直郁郁不乐，他把打印出来的那份给索耶的稿件拿出来又看一遍，却因为在副驾驶座位上垂着头看稿而晕车了，席卡内德赶紧为他摇下窗子，“好了洛伦佐，你再看它也不会有啥改变。还是见了索耶大师再说吧。还有，沃菲的意思也不是针对你，自然的语句配灵动的音乐可能更适合他。意大利歌剧虽然经常用韵，但是你这么想啊，你喜欢的莎士比亚写的就是无韵五步抑扬格不是吗？还有那个逮着圣经疯狂借鉴、欺负人家那波儿圣徒死的早没版权的那个英国人。”

“……但丁？”

“他哪是英国人啊。我说的那个好像是叫炖米什么的？”

达蓬特寻思着上了台阶，摁了门铃。等到索耶来开门，达蓬特突然想到了席卡内德指的是谁，“约翰·弥尔顿！！！”

索耶：？？？

 

要说跟成熟的大人合作就是省心。索耶看了文稿之后，留达蓬特一起修改了几处，还即兴创作了一个他最喜欢的段落并在钢琴上弹出几个旋律来。

“洛伦佐喜欢刚才哪个旋律？哪个和唱词比较配？”索耶伏在钢琴前问。

“您是作曲家听您的。怎么让我挑兵挑将？”达蓬特不由微微地笑出来。

“词作家也有解释权的啊。再说这工作中的配合，让工作伙伴开心也很重要。” 索耶说着站起来揽住达蓬特的腰想要吻住他，达蓬特却不着痕迹地稍稍转过脸，让这个亲密的吻落在面颊上。索耶退后了一点，微微有点吃惊。大概今天洛伦佐没有兴致吧？也对，达蓬特虽然浪，工作时却律己极严，所以作曲家也没有强求。

 

当天晚上，莫扎特极尽手段，在床上把达蓬特这样那样好一番，直到他撑不住沉沉睡去。最后的情潮中，莫扎特用食指和拇指兜住达蓬特的下巴抬起来，直直地看进他的眼睛。达蓬特莫名感到今天的莫扎特在生气，却猜不透为什么。需要苦兮兮改剧本的人是自己，而且韵脚全部改掉的话，不是一个小工程，那随心顺意的莫扎特又是在气什么？莫扎特整天敏感到一塌糊涂，自己一直要猜他心思实在太累了，今天白天的写作也很繁重，而今晚被操到通透的身体也真的倦极了，而莫扎特，莫扎特的一切，他的怀抱、舌头、手指还有别的什么，一切都是那么温暖。所以不管达蓬特怎么试图睁大眼睛接住这个目光，漫天袭来的睡意还是压过了这个努力。他的黑色长睫毛颤动了几下，那么不甘心不甘心地落了下来盖住了那双已经不太能聚焦的黑色瞳仁。莫扎特顺势把这颗在睡梦中沉下去的美丽头颅挽到自己颈间，发疯一样吻着那个睡颜。

“明明已经有我了？为什么还要接别人的剧本呢？？”

 

无韵版的第一幕写出来之后，莫扎特终于补上了达蓬特期待已久的欢呼和亲吻。然后他乐不可支地一挥而就，然后抓起乐谱去找弗兰切斯科·贝努奇去了。

达蓬特刚高兴了没有一天，就被残酷的现实怼了一脸。

是的，莫扎特=残酷的现实。

“贝努奇先生说，这一章他唱起来觉得噎得慌。是不是台词太多了。还有就是他还是喜欢有韵的。”

“他噎死麻烦你给他杯水。这跟我有关系吗？沃尔夫冈你不要逼人太甚。我敬重你的意见是因为你一定要最好的本子，所以我就竭尽所能。去听了那个戏子的几句话就推翻了我的写作。要是你可以接受韵脚，那我之前的修改是你脑子进水了？说什么喜欢生活化的灵动台词，都是骗鬼呢？”

“你喊什么，这不正在商量吗？！本来文字在歌剧里就要做音乐恭顺的女儿。”

“恭顺？我还有哪一点不够恭顺？沃尔夫冈。我走过那么多路，读过那么多书，吃过那么多苦才遇到你，不是为了给你当女儿的！”

达蓬特摔门出去了。莫扎特一个猫扑要去捉住他。席卡内德一个虎扑把他啪在身下，“你这时候就别去添堵了我的殿下！让人家一个人呆会儿。”剧院老板实在是看不下去了，“……不过，那个贝努奇说说噎得慌是什么意思？”

 

席卡内德走出去找达蓬特，先打了电话发现他电话在家里，只好一边猜度着一边左顾右盼，一边在零星的雪花中一直走到维也纳河上的桥边。达蓬特裹着自己的灰色大衣，诗肩瘦骨孑然伶仃的站在那儿看着远处。一支烟叼在唇间明明灭灭，浅灰青色的烟袅袅而上，渐渐融进冰封的维也纳河上的雾气和雪花里。

看到席卡内德走过来，达蓬特掐灭了烟，他把烟灰彻底弹干净，把烟蒂装进口袋里。席卡内德在桥边捏着一把汗等着。可是达蓬特没有走过来。席卡内德只好走过去拉住他，牵着他慢慢往家走。达蓬特其实很少这样发脾气，方才一摔门，大概已经用尽了这两年的生气值了。虽然他很想暴打莫扎特一顿，但这事跟席卡内德没关系啊，达蓬特只好默默地跟着他往家走。他捏着席卡内德的手掌，觉得瘦多了。这段时间，维登同时有三个剧在上演，《剧院经理》、《朱力安与马达罗》和《哈姆雷特》。想来他一定也非常的疲累。怎么好再给他添麻烦呢。达蓬特轻轻叹了口气，说，“曼尼，我很抱歉……”

席卡内德最近实在是很辛苦，回家还得管这两只的破事，一听这话突然一阵心头火起大吼出来，“怎么你又很抱歉，这有什么可抱歉的？你再抱歉我就打死你。”

达蓬特：……？噗嗤~

“你还笑！笑屁啊笑。”席卡内德说着，自己也笑了。“洛伦佐，我已经跟那个语死早谈过了。贝努奇先生是觉得，台词不是特别好懂。歌剧这事，音乐本来就会让语言变腔变调，你按写诗那样写，观众还没get什么意思，这句就唱过去了。剧场里又不能像看书一样重新倒回去回味一遍。之所以他说噎得慌，可能不是指词儿太多，而是意义太深了。不是所有的人都有一个意大利文学博士的学位啊！贝努奇先生也是资深的歌唱家，他也是意大利人，如果他觉得难懂，以他的经验和直觉来看，那就是你的不是了。再说了，如果让你写纯舞剧台本，台词不着一字，那时你又什么办呢？”

“唉，我也发现了。这个我会处理的。就……怎么讲，只是刚把韵脚改过来就得改回去……”

“这说明你一开始用的韵，被人家演员歌手这一方支持了啊。舞台工作人员也是歌剧的创作者嘛。你赢了你有什么可生气的，这正是压沃菲一头出出气的时候，你该加油才对。”

达蓬特这话听起来好有道理无法反驳，可又觉得哪里有点不对。之前席卡内德为无韵版辩护的时候好像也无法反驳来着。反正这个人就是职业为莫扎特拉偏架的。

“你说莫扎特是不是一个小混蛋啊？” 席卡内德故意引着达蓬特骂出来，想着口头上出出气，心里一定会好一点。不料达蓬特摇了摇头，“其实最气人的是，他每次都是对的。他啊，他就是个甜蜜的暴君，让每个人爱上他的人都心甘情愿的受他的折磨。”

席卡内德被这个形容给惊着了，这也太他妈精确了吧！他正要搭腔，不想光顾看达蓬特的脸了，脚下突然一滑。达蓬特只好拼命拉住他。但是席卡内德右脚往前滑的趋势已经没法停住了，要是真摔倒，无非就是雪地里做个屁股蹲，可是偏偏达蓬特怕他摔着，死命拉着他左胳膊不放手。结果可怜的剧院老板当场表演了一个雪地劈叉，疼得捏着拳头半天说不出话来。

达蓬特捧着席卡内德的脖子惊慌地看着他吃痛的表情，“上帝啊曼尼你没事吧！！！”

“放手洛伦佐，你刚才拉我干什么！我现在扯着蛋了你掐我脖子有什么用！！！？？？”

 

等两人回到家，房间里黑漆漆的。大概莫扎特已经睡了。“这小子，把别人气死他自己倒挺舒服。”席卡内德巴不得今天赶紧过完，嘟囔着也睡去了。

达蓬特却觉得哪里不对。一般来说，莫扎特绝不会睡这么早。而且刚吵过他一定睡不着，还得自己忍着气去劝他才能好。终究，这也是自己没经验不是吗？不过话说回来，费加罗的婚礼怎么就没有这么多事？

其实莫扎特既不讨好观众，也不讨好金主，更不讨好合作伙伴。他一直只在意这东西到底好不好，自己对他这点最清楚。其实刚才的生气，大概是气自己的无能吧。想来自己让莫扎特一次次失望，也很着急吧。现在这么早卧室就黑灯瞎火的，他一定也很受伤。

达蓬特进屋轻轻上床抱住了莫扎特，把下巴轻轻搁在音乐家的肩膀上。莫扎特慢慢转过身来，投进他的怀里。达蓬特摸黑抚上他的脸，发现一手的泪，“洛伦佐你千万不要离开我。我已经得到教训了。我现在没有别人了。”

“啥？这话从何说起。好的我不走，我永远都不走。你这是突然怎么了？”

“刚才姐姐来电话说，爸爸去世了。”

“…………上帝啊！！！我的沃菲！！！”

TBC

1\. 莫扎特确实说话，“文字是音乐的恭顺的女儿”，就是在《后宫诱逃》时期说的。而且不用韵其实更符合唱起来奇奇怪怪破破碎碎的德语，可能也是莫扎特一直想做德语歌剧所以有这个倾向？意大利语的单词结构和韵律就更“整状”，意大利歌剧用韵台词其实是更合适也更美的。不知道我有没有表达清楚。之所以这样写，是一位达蓬特的传记中，有说莫扎特不喜欢用韵，但是看了达蓬特写的觉得很美就接受了韵脚。

2\. 大家都知道达蓬特在《唐璜》创作期间同时给马丁·索耶和萨列里写台本吧。大概看了一下，索耶的最早是10月初，唐璜是10月末，萨列里的最晚是来年1月左右。所以这时候合作者萨列里还没轮到出场。但是已经有索耶了。在《维也纳一夜》中，我写过索耶也是其中一员。但是这里他想亲达蓬特却被躲开了。其实是我在试着写一个趋势：达蓬特真正对莫扎特动心了。而且索耶明显是成年人应付工作的态度，让自己同伴和金主都满意就够了，何必非要逼着自己在艺术上更上一层楼呢。这个态度其实跟莫扎特比就等而下之了，自然也减少了达蓬特对他的性欲。（啊洛伦佐你真是个抖M呢，以及历史上索耶是啥样我真不知道，都是我瞎编的。）

3\. 还有就是，达蓬特曾形容莫扎特像但丁，萨列里像塔索，索耶像彼特拉克（其实对索耶的评价也很高的）。那么，莫扎特为啥像但丁呢？他没说，我替他说了吧（这段实在塞不下正文里了）。请看但丁出走弗洛伦萨的台词：”难道我在别处就不能享受日月星辰的光明吗？难道我不向佛罗伦萨卑躬屈膝，我就不能接触宝贵的真理吗？可以确定的是，我不愁没有面包吃！” 但丁在被放逐时，曾在几个意大利城市居住，有的记载他曾去过巴黎，他以著作排遣其乡愁，并将一生中的恩人仇人都写入他的名作《神曲》中，并对教皇揶揄嘲笑。呃……有没有一点那谁的既视感？以及我这里默默设定达蓬特的博士论文是关于但丁的。灵感来自《歌剧浪子》电影，在达蓬特小时候被逼着受天主教洗礼的时候，作为犹太人的他不服气地跑开了。但是他看到一本书，被吸引了脚步。那个原本叫达蓬特的主教走过来说，如果皈依就教他念这本书。这本书好像就是《神曲》。如果电影改编有历史根据的话，再加上达蓬特自己觉得莫扎特像但丁。那么……嘿嘿嘿。

4\. 席卡内德已经从莽撞的青年逐渐成长为一个灵活机变的商人。狐狸曼尼的一面渐渐出现。唉，都是生活磨出来的啊。《哈姆雷特》是历史上席席的成名作。《朱利安和马达罗》是《莫扎特在布拉格》里席席跟科洛雷多提到的一部剧，就是现在演的。《剧院经理》剧院经理是小莫当年为了泡到阿洛西亚创作的一出喜歌剧。在当时是非常少见的现实题材。故事讲述的是萨尔茨堡一家经验困难的歌剧院突然来了个金主爸爸，准备贴钱给剧院发展，条件是剧院要启用一个十八线女歌手赫尔茨夫人跟素人西尔伯克·朗格小姐。而送来的这两尊女菩萨也互相看不起对方，为了女主一番的角色撕了起来，剧院里的福格尔桑赶紧跑出来和稀泥结果被两边夹击……这里正好适合席席来演。其实历史上不是他演的哈哈哈。

5\. 终于写到爹死了。我特地等中国年和圣瓦伦丁都过去，以免大过节的给大家添堵。


	14. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八卦同事们不小心目睹了一次翻车事故……莫扎特OOC预警。

12

那首古老的歌  
此刻有告诉我说  
为你选的命运有两个  
那就是恋慕和死  
我的恋慕的心啊  
如今呼求死的安息。  
——《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》

 

维登的《哈姆雷特》要欧洲巡演了，因为达蓬特笑他也配到英国去班门弄斧，席卡内德赌气地跟伦敦的剧场联系合作，一番忙乱下来居然成功了，连他自己都吃了一惊，于是他收拾包袱离开了，带着他那根翘到天上去的尾巴。

接下来的日子，莫扎特和达蓬特也进入了聚少离多的日子。本来《唐璜》就是写给布拉格城市剧院的，所以布拉格那边本来是要求创作期词曲作者要常驻本地。可是这又怎么可能呢？维也纳这边跟莫扎特预定了五重奏三重奏还有不少歌手的单曲什么的，达蓬特也要时不时来找索耶和萨列里商量他们的歌剧。达蓬特最初曾经想过直接拒绝布拉格，反正在哪里写稿都一样，莫扎特却不肯轻慢这个对自己青眼有加的可爱城市，所以两人就这么两头跑着，每当在布拉格的时候身后就跟着一串维也纳的人，当然反之亦然。不知不觉间，《唐璜》也渐渐写到了尾声。

 

有次莫扎特在维也纳剧院看着科尔布、博凯里尼和克莱门蒂排练两支新鲜出炉的钢琴小提琴大提琴三重奏，达蓬特正好和萨列里刚谈完就顺便到排练厅等莫扎特一起吃午饭。没想到刚开一个门缝进来半个身子莫扎特就扑过来一把把他揪进来压在门板上给了一个法式深吻。

“妈呀，真是瞎眼！这是工作场合呀沃菲！”科尔布喊道，然后回头给小伙伴们使了个眼色，“你们说是吧？”

科尔布的意思是让博凯里尼和克莱门蒂也来帮忙批判一下这种不合宜的举动，没想到那两只意大利弱鸡连忙把头摇得像个拨浪鼓一样，“我们什么都没看见！没看见！”

原来莫扎特见不到达蓬特的时候一直暴躁得很，科尔布跟他在萨尔茨堡一起从小滚大的，所以还能在他犯浑的时候硬气几句。博凯里尼这种能把大提琴演奏得像一台源源不断流出香醇咖啡的咖啡机一样的温柔乐手，莫扎特一发脾气他就跟一台崩坏了的咖啡机一样不是嗡嗡颤抖就是安静如鸡……克莱门蒂又是莫扎特的小迷弟，在他面前莫扎特大师总不会有什么错处。结果科尔布一个人也顶不住，所以莫扎特就越来越浑。如果哪几天莫扎特的状态突然平和安静起来，看起来心满意足的样子，那就一定是达蓬特的日程和他又赶到一起了。

科尔布对同事们恨铁不成钢地叹口气，回头一看地上的已经成了两摊的人，“卧槽沃菲你要干什么？？？？” 博凯里尼拉着他一溜烟跑了，“泽维尔你这个没眼色的，明显莫扎特大师要干洛伦佐啦，妨碍别人打炮会被马踢的！”

克莱门蒂有点兴奋地在旁边等着，饶有兴味地看着莫扎特像剥一颗新鲜冬笋那样把达蓬特洁白的肩膀剥出来，想着是不是自己也可以一起分一杯羹。可是莫扎特一眼瞟见他还坐在钢琴边就压低嗓门嘶声说，“穆齐奥出去！”达蓬特也抱歉地从一片亲吻中勉力抬起头，“穆齐奥乖……路易吉他们说不定等你吃午饭呢，你先跟他们去饭厅看……啊……嗯……”

好吧，看来在这儿也没什么趣儿。克莱门蒂嘟着嘴从另一扇门走了出去，但是还是很好心地帮他们锁上了前后两个门，以免别人不小心撞进来。

 

三重奏的乐手坐在饭厅闷闷不乐地吃着饭，对莫扎特的吃独食行为大为不满。“说起来，沃菲这小子可以啊，居然能缠的住达蓬特老师。”这是小提琴手对两人目前的急速展开表示惊奇。

“搞就搞呗，为啥还背着我们啊，明明是我们先认识的啊。”这是自从被“手天使”达蓬特撸过一发之后就再也没尝到过甜头的大提琴家的白学版抱怨。

“你们要是觉得自己能做得比莫扎特大师还好，就当面跟拉里说，背后讲算什么！”这是来自钢琴小迷弟的维护，“听拉里说，莫扎特大师他呀，他就是个属狗的，他那条下流的舌头常常是一出场就舔得人连魂都要没有了。”

“噗哈哈哈穆齐奥你说我们比不过莫扎特是指口活儿比不过嘛？？？要不你晚上来我家我给你试试？”科尔布觉得意大利人的脑回路总是超级可爱，“对了最近为什么没见到曼尼？”

“席卡内德先生去巡演了。”消息灵通的克莱门蒂得意地宣布。

博凯里尼听到“曼尼”“席卡内德”的名字，脑海里某条记忆好像被突然牵动了一下，等他想明白，一个没忍住大笑起来。原来早些时候，他的双胞胎哥哥乔万尼·博凯里尼所在的罗马芭蕾舞团曾和因斯布鲁克舞团合作过《吉赛尔》，乔万尼和席卡内德分别是对吉赛尔始乱终弃的阿尔博特伯爵的AB卡。乔万尼的伯爵就是标准的一头掉进少女情网的意大利情痴，席卡内德的伯爵却不知怎么弄的老像个调戏民女的恶棍，大提琴家把网友制作的对比视频找出来给同事看，结果半个饭厅的乐手都聚拢过来看着那个小屏幕里的席氏德国流氓伯爵一起笑出了眼泪。

 

三位演奏家吃过饭回到排练厅，把耳朵贴在门板上听听，里面已经没动静了，想来应该是莫扎特和达蓬特已经结束了也去哪里吃饭了，克莱门蒂就拿钥匙打开了门，走到钢琴边——

结果一眼看到仰面躺在地上的达蓬特。他的两只手被莫扎特和他自己的领带绑在了钢琴腿上，一身狼藉，不堪入目。科尔布马上一个飞扑砰地把门重新撞上，这边两个意大利孩子手忙脚乱地解开领带，惨白着脸颤抖着手里里外外上上下下检视了达蓬特一阵子，“莫扎特大师去哪儿了？刚才您俩是怎么回事啊，这好在是没有受伤！万一……”克莱门蒂松了一口气，可没想到刚出声就被达蓬特打断了。

“没有受伤？我的亲爱的穆齐奥，你确定吗？”达蓬特勾起嘴角笑了一下，手上飞快地把自己整理到出门走在马路上不会被警察拦下的程度，扶着钢琴站起来，“耽误你们排练了，谢谢。先失陪。”

他的嗓音暗哑得不成样子，刘海垂下来看不清表情。夺门而出的时候一肩膀把门口的科尔布撞得一个趔趄，居然还停下来拉了他一把，“抱歉。”

等这边科尔布从震惊中反应过来追出去，达蓬特早就跑远了。

TBC

1\. 再捋一下这些人谁是谁。穆齐奥·克莱门蒂，我最喜欢的小熊熊钢琴家，本文年龄操作让他比莫扎特小了几岁。路易吉·博凯里尼，历史上大提琴家，作曲赶不上海顿但还是好评很多，莫扎特同时代人。他的兄弟乔万尼是芭蕾舞者和诗人（这是什么神仙人设，所以他才叫乔万尼的嘛？！）。历史上他们不是双胞胎，本文里是的。科尔布（Franz Xaver Kilb）这个人是萨尔茨堡的小提琴家，莫扎特曾写过至少五首小提琴协奏曲给他，这可是发小的交情。有评论说科尔布的技巧在这五首协奏曲中得到了突飞猛进的发展。莫扎特本人就是一流的小提琴手，后来转战作曲（好像还移情别恋钢琴了）后，感觉他的小提琴热情转移了一部分给这个小伙伴。而且我个人觉得科尔布虽然历史上不知名但是他和莫扎特都很幸运遇到彼此（真·扎特的左右手）莫扎特给他的K207，有着严谨温柔的特点，被评价为像路易吉·博凯里尼呢。所以突然想让博凯里尼出现在这里。这些人都在《维也纳一夜》出现过。

2\. 其实唐璜期间，莫扎特写的是几首弦乐五重奏而不是钢琴小提琴大提琴三重奏，但是我很喜欢三重奏（比如K.502），听起来很像我的文里的三驾马车啊，生机勃勃热热闹闹，三种乐器相互应答，亲密无间，钢琴是莫扎特（清澈干净，一听就和别人不一样），小提琴是席卡内德（其实在乐团里也能表现的很跳很出风头），大提琴是达蓬特（很闷骚很浪漫很温柔）。

3\. 补一个博凯里尼双胞胎的脑洞。大家可以把路易吉脑补成《她比烟花寂寞》男版，只不过他的激情指向的不是姐夫而是同胞哥哥乔万尼，是不是很带感。衷心希望这里每个人都有自己的故事。

4\. 下一章解释唐璜词曲搭子是怎么突然翻车的。


	15. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜜糖和砒霜

我多想见到你  
不带脚镣行走  
我多渴望见到你  
自由开朗的表情

痛苦的天使  
你含着一朵虚假的火焰  
我在你的腋窝中  
放上两只雨燕

——英格里德·容克《旅行》  
马高明 译

 

席卡内德巡演回到家，一开门发现屋里黑漆漆的，以为达蓬特和莫扎特都不在家，不由心下一喜。这两个祸害估计还在布拉格，那明天我就叫艾丽过来住几天嘿嘿嘿。可是一开玄关的灯就发现达蓬特穿着莫扎特的衣服在厨房里黑灯瞎火地坐着。那卫衣是白的，所以分外显眼。一头黑发暴露了主人的身份，还有那比莫扎特裤子长出一截所以露在外面的纤细脚踝。

“……洛伦佐？洛伦佐我回来了！你在厨房里摸黑干什么呢？”

风尘仆仆的剧院老板放下自己的箱子，脱掉风衣和帽子手套，走过去看到厨房的饭桌上摊着一桌子啤酒罐子。怎么？洛伦佐是一个人喝了这么多吗？还有为什么突然转了口味喝起啤酒来了，不是一直喜欢维也纳的雷司令吗？

达蓬特轻轻抬起头来给了席卡内德一个模糊的微笑，又把眼神移到自己面前的那个罐子上。席卡内德轻轻晃了晃作家的肩膀，引来一阵倒吸凉气的痛呼。

达蓬特一直有点风湿热的症状，以前他上学的那教堂是个几百年的老建筑，只差没塌了，所以一直阴僻潮湿。偏偏达蓬特自己的饮食偏好又多有海鲜，创作瓶颈期还烟酒不忌。好不容易运动健身吧不是划船就是游泳，所以这毛病一直时好时坏反反复复的。可今天这种情况实在有点严重，买了一打啤酒坐在厨房喝起来就发作起来，浑身的疼痛搞得他连站起来开灯打电话都不想做。其实也没到动弹不了那个份儿上，只是今天他存心想把这些罐子里的酒精都消灭，醉死过去算了，不想天不遂人愿，席卡内德偏偏好死不死回家来了。

其实这是席卡内德家不是吗？该滚的是自己。记得上次吵架的时候自己明明想要搬走的不是吗？不知后来为什么莫名其妙又厚着脸留下了。哦是了，是因为蓝莓煎饼太好吃了。不是席卡内德还捡了条狗吗？狗在哪里？达蓬特醉到已经忘了自己在去布拉格之前把狗狗莱波雷诺寄养在宠物店里了，这时发现狗狗不在屋子里，内心里抓挠起一阵惊慌，问道，“我的狗呢？”

“你问我？我怎么知道我刚回家啊！洛伦佐你怎么醉成这样？沃菲呢？”席卡内德握紧了达蓬特的肩膀，只觉得肩胛骨锁骨哪儿哪儿都硌手。达蓬特吃痛，气愤愤地挥开了他。

今天的情况绝对不对头，不管怎么说先让他睡觉吧，席卡内德看达蓬特眼睛都睁不开，只好俯下身去轻轻把他抱起来。走进卧室的时候，席卡内德用胳膊肘把灯打开，把达蓬特放在床上。其实他身上那个莫扎特的裤子是音乐家为了图舒服特地买的棉质运动裤，倒是可以做睡裤穿，只是那个连帽卫衣是个挺厚的抓绒外套，所以席卡内德就拉开拉锁，把作家的手从袖子里掏出来。达蓬特醉中呆呆地配合着，乖巧安静得让人心疼。席卡内德把卫衣顺手搭在椅背上，握了握黑发青年冷冷的手，叹了口气，一回头看到那个露在外面的脚踝和脚掌，不由伸手也握住暖了一下。达蓬特突然“嘤”地一声，把席卡内德吓的一激灵，我是握到了什么人体机关吗？！这一声怎么这个动静？？

唉，莫扎特这几个月来醋劲是越来越大，达蓬特其实也愿意迁就他这一点，加上写作任务又繁重，就也没跟其他情人过多接触。自打跟莫扎特那次在琴房的事之后，也没跟他在一起过。今天被席卡内德触碰裸露的皮肤，居然是这半年除了莫扎特以外的男人的第一次。席卡内德从外面刚跑回来猛地一停，手心里还留着湿润的汗意，达蓬特一下子被热热的手掌握住冰冷的脚踝，感觉一股子烫人的柔情媚意自脚底绵然而生，直冲到喉咙口，所以那一声呻吟就没忍住。

席卡内德瞠目结舌地愣了好一会儿，满脸涨红了冲了出去。达蓬特自暴自弃地倒在枕头上，觉得自己刚才的丑态实在是不堪至极。还好，席卡内德走了，今晚先消停一下吧。

结果没想到金发的大个子一会儿就转身回来了，一手拿着一杯水，另一只手拿着一个体温表，“洛伦佐我看你的头跟你的脚好像一个在赤道一个在北极似的，这可不是什么好兆头，你张开嘴我量一量体温。”

可是达蓬特听到“你张开嘴”这几个字脑子就断线了，然后他一脚把席卡内德踹了个跟头，然后一个翻身跪在床下。席卡内德对这一顿操作纳闷得简直都要秃了，他爬起来坐在地板上挠挠头，看到达蓬特弓着身子好像在床底下找什么东西，凑近来才听见达蓬特那是在哔哔剥剥地念经。

“天主，求您洗净我们的污秽，医治我们的创伤，滋润我们的憔悴……求您宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样；不要让我们陷于诱惑……求您使我认清我今天所犯的罪过，帮助我诚心地忏悔……童贞圣母玛利亚……全能的天主……请垂怜我，请垂怜我，请垂怜我……”

“这都什么乱七八糟的……洛伦佐你给我躺回床上去。你听见没？先上床啦！！！”说着就来扳他的身子。

唉，剧院老板的意思是让作家不要光着身子在地板上跪着，可是醉中的人就只能听见关键的“上床”两个字，吓得拼命挣扎起来。席卡内德被闹得一头汗，感觉自己就像抱着条海豚。他也急了，一把搂紧了那个拼命挣扎的糊涂醉鬼，达蓬特用尽最后一点力气跃了出去，席卡内德不由松开了手，实指望他就这样掉到床上去，结果这一跃后劲过大，直接摔到床那边去了。

席卡内德听见达蓬特“唔”了一声就不响了，赶紧过去把他一把捞起来，可达蓬特本来全身的关节都在隐隐作痛，这么一摔已经完完全全疼到失去意识。他清秀的黑眉毛紧蹙着，嘴唇无力地微微分开，还保持着刚才晕过去之前呼痛的口型。

“卧槽！！我去啊！洛伦佐你听得见我说话吗？？？？我才离开几个月怎么就这样了！！！！这是怎么回事啊！！！！”

 

直到第二天下午，达蓬特终于在医院里醒来。席卡内德没在身边，床前是萨列里担心的面孔。“hi，安东。”作家给了大师一个虚弱的招呼。萨列里苦笑着俯下身来吻了吻达蓬特的额头。

“安东，你说这一切，都是一个错误吗？”

萨列里脑中弹幕都填满了屏幕了，但嘴上不动声色的说，“先不说这个，你好好休息。”

“其实《唐璜》是个好本子不是吗？”

“你这样子就先别想工作了，洛伦佐。再说不是已经写完了吗？”

“为什么唐璜就不能和心爱的姑娘百年好合隐居山野从此劈柴喂马呢？为什么唐璜不能改邪归正做个忠诚的丈夫呢？为什么唐璜不能继续在莺燕花柳风韵一世呢？为什么他就一定要在石宴上被拖进地狱呢？”

“莫扎特的性子你知道的。即使早知道会被什么魔鬼拖到不知道什么地方去，他认定的事情也不会更改的。我们对此都没有办法，不是吗？”

“是啊，为什么他就能这么一拳杵定呢？”达蓬特闭上眼睛，想着莫扎特让自己改结局时闪闪发光的眸子，“洛伦佐你也是这样啊！你做的事，都是因为稳赚不赔的大团圆结局，所以才做的吗？法露斯先生嘴上说不喜欢这个结局，可他这辈子还不是也这样做了。大家之所以到自己今天的这步境地，不是都是因为坚持做了爱做的事情吗？”

是啊，于是他们就一起做了爱。做了爱做的事。后来又做了爱，然后是爱做的事……

达蓬特的眼睛慢慢闭上了，萨列里轻缓地用手指理着他的头发，自责地快要落下泪来。其实这事自己居然也掺乎了一脚。莫扎特其实想要结婚，是真心在做准备。自己就跟他提到了海顿想要去英国巡演，但是手头拮据。如果莫扎特能够以亲友价买下海顿在维也纳的房子，自然对他来说价钱合算的婚房也有了，海顿的旅费也有了。自己本来是好意，也实在觉得莫扎特和达蓬特性格人品都很相配，勉强高尚了一把、按下自己的嫉妒心撮合了他们一下。

谁知自己居然迟钝到这个地步。其实达蓬特不是看不上自己、却看得上莫扎特。其实他根本无意把任何人圈进围城。从另外的角度来说，他并非不爱莫扎特，于是这件事就很难跟那个直肠子的音乐家说清楚了。

大师叹口气，感觉这可能是黑发的青年现在这么破碎的原因：他一定以为莫扎特的爱不会有任何拘束，因为那音乐家向来以自由的精灵自诩。可现实就是这么叫人失望不是吗？可莫扎特这边明明对任何爱自己的人都非常依恋、非常投入。他把自己最宝贵的心意捧出来，如果他弄明白达蓬特对此的真实想法……萨列里摇了摇头不敢往下想。

当天的事情他其实分别听博凯里尼、克莱门蒂和科尔布说了三遍，每次听都让他内心疼痛不已。现在可好，席卡内德还不知道在维也纳城里怎么挖地三尺地找莫扎特呢。如果他能顺利找到就好了。也不知道那疯子现在怎么样了。

唉，洛伦佐你真是天下第一奇葩。萨列里摸摸自己的心口，还挂着达蓬特还给他的那枚戒指。唉，莫扎特的心意一定是这世界上最珍贵的东西，怎么到你这儿就成了最锋利的东西了呢？不就是结婚吗？一生白头相守到底有什么不好？既然莫扎特跟自己一样都这么想结婚，既然达蓬特这种人不稀罕这份心意，不如莫扎特干脆跟自己结婚好了。

然后这个念头突然把萨聚聚自己吓坏了。

TBC

1\. 暗含了卡萨诺瓦不喜欢这个结局的意思。似乎历史上他有表示过这个意思。但是莫扎特才不会管这么多。唐璜不是没有错，他自己也没有强大到可以抵抗命运，但是他就是我行我素。莫扎特应该也有类似的理解。他并非认为自己没错，他也害怕最后自己的人生是一场空，但是自己该做想做的事情，他不会停手。达蓬特看似很温柔，其实对自己的价值观也有这种拗劲儿。于是就突然乌龟绿豆看对眼了。但是……  
2\. 其实历史上海顿去英国这件事应该比唐璜时期更晚一些。房的事是我编的。  
3\. 这篇前面的诗，其实是扎特说给洛伦佐的。最后他还是会放他自由。  
4\. 虽然我自己私设一堆，但是还是带有一点德扎的影子。放心吧，下一章席大师就会靠一己之力把这个法扎走向扭转回来23333


	16. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casanova is in town.

4

来吧，别踌躇了，爱人。

去他的棺材--它们早已布满病菌。

我们不走陆路--那里可能有埋伏。

我们凌空而去--穿过群星。

——米赫里奇《恋人们的逃逸》

原野 译

 

席卡内德在原先属于海顿、当然现在属于莫扎特的小公寓里抓到了看起来像个鬼一样的音乐家，不由突然涌上一阵无力感。这俩人就这么耗着吧，看最后哪个支持不住先死了，这事也就算到头了。音乐家正从摊了几天的床上爬起来，头晕眼花地收拾行李，准备第二天带上飞机。《唐璜》的排练很顺利，不日就要上演了，只是序曲还没写出。所以布拉格那边有点急了，发出最后通牒甩了一张机票催他到位。

席卡内德也不多话，只是拿出自己的手机把一张达蓬特还在医院昏睡的照片举到音乐家面前——然后实时收获了一座莫扎特喷泉。席卡内德端起这座喷泉放在床上拿被子围好，斜靠在墙角的枕头上。然后走去厨房打开冰箱。

冰箱里面几乎什么也没有，只有几颗土豆和一个看起来快要烂掉的西蓝花。席卡内德往里看看居然还有黄油。他先把土豆和那一部分还可以吃的西蓝花煮到软烂压成泥，加了适量的水，挖了巨大的一块黄油慢慢融化进去，收汁后又加入了一点盐。不一会儿，咸香浓稠的黄油土豆浓汤就被乘在一个大碗里了。席卡内德试试了温度，把它端到床前，把莫扎特的头从一坨被子挖出来，把有嘴的那一面转向自己，开始用勺子把土豆浓汤往莫扎特嘴里塞。

音乐家默默地一勺勺喝完了汤。其实席卡内德看到土豆也快要坏掉了，就把一共五个土豆都给用了，让他惊异的是，莫扎特一直没叫停，给一勺就吞一勺，顺从但贪婪地把一大海碗浓汤都喝进肚子里。唉。我就知道。但没想到已经这么严重了。这到底是几天没吃了啊。

席卡内德留了不久，约好第二天早上自己亲自从莫扎特去机场，然后就回到了自己家。艾丽诺尔听完全部故事扼腕地不行，决定第二天去医院看望达蓬特。

莫扎特感觉胃被填饱了之后，理智也慢慢回来了。晚上辗转反侧地想着席卡内德的话——“没遇到洛伦佐的时候你不也活蹦乱跳的活了二十多年，怎么现在离了他就不能过了？他之前睡遍全城的时候不也没瞒过你吗？这件事只能你先放手。（莫：他看不起我，难道我堵他嘴了。Ja也好Nein也好，我要他亲自说出来。）不知道你有没有留意过，其实洛伦佐从来没有跟任何人说过分手，他永远对所有人都是available。你逼他他也不会说的，除非他……”

莫扎特掏出手机，看了看达蓬特倒在医院白色枕头上的黑发散乱的脑袋，伸出手指摸了摸他眼睫下面的乌青。谁知手指触到屏幕，照片突然倏地缩了回去，一如照片上的本人对自己的态度。莫扎特恼恨地把手机扔到了墙角。那就……等《唐璜》写完就散伙吧。即使我做人再烂，也敢打包票这歌剧是好的，就算是，一场盛大的告别……音乐家闭上眼睛下定决心。心里有什么疼痛的东西被这个尖锐念头斩断了，本来猜想这样会让自己更疼，可是不知为什么却突然轻松了一下，于是他慢慢地进入了梦乡。

 

布拉格城市剧院的乐团恨死了拖稿的莫扎特了。明明其他部分都排练熟了但是序曲就跟便秘一样总是憋不出来，即使经理站在他椅子后面还是没有用。就好像……就好像他其实特别不情愿把作品写完似的。不过，当然了，不管什么催稿经理都没有死线的威力大。一直等到首演当晚的观众已经开始慢慢入席了，莫扎特一身似火的华服走到指挥台前站定，不慌不忙的把序曲的乐谱一份份按声部分发给乐手，全团的捷克人都想跳起来咬死他。

“Casanova ist in der Stadt. Mozart ist so tot! （卡萨诺瓦到本地了，这下莫扎特可死定了!）”这话从唐璜俱乐部传出来，传进歌手群，又传到乐手群里。幕间茶歇的时候，除了沉浸在指挥中的莫扎特，大家都已经知道了。其实莫扎特并非没有发觉乐手们的异样——刚才现场视奏序曲的时候，大家的眼神看起来都想咬死他，但最后一幕的时候，大家看自己的眼神又像是自己已经是个死人了……

谢幕时，唐璜演唱者贝努奇的迷妹抛了很多可爱的唐璜公仔到台上来，男高音捡起跟自己谜之相似的小娃娃，笑得合不拢嘴。他也很热情地拿起话筒，说是因为今天是首演，自己想要邀请指挥兼作曲家、词作家以及全体乐手都上台来接受欢呼。莫扎特震惊地从乐池里抬起头，有点出离愤怒了——如果达蓬特的身体几天前还虚弱到需要在维也纳住院，那怎么能让他来这里！

然后他看到达蓬特被演职人员簇拥着从侧台出来，满面笑容地一起挥手。他穿着白色灯芯绒的西装，看起来有一点点天鹅绒的质感但又不像演员的戏服那么夸张，白颜色鲜明又亮眼，绒布衣料又有一定厚度，完美地遮盖了他近来越发瘦下来的身形。他没有呆领带或领结，而是戴着一条红色的围巾，很风流地随意打了结，脸上微微有一点妆，显得气色很好。莫扎特也呆呆地伸出手，让“唐璜”和“莱波雷诺”将自己拉到舞台上去。这样看起来，达蓬特的服装配色到有意和自己的红礼服和白领结成了底片反色了。当然很多迷妹迷弟也看出了这一点，一时间剧场里口哨声此起彼伏。

全场都在高喊“莫扎特！莫扎特！莫扎特！！”。乐手们如此、歌手们如此、经理们如此、观众们更是如此！在冲台的热情观众里，莫扎特发现有一位高个子特别抢眼，在一众年轻人的深色头发中，他的银发对舞台灯光的反射让他的头顶看起来就像满月一样光华四射。他也在鼓着掌，喊着莫扎特的名字，白色的衬衣袖口出闪着一枚粉红珍珠袖扣的光泽，还有砗磲装饰的腕表的一个边沿，他笑着，仰望向达蓬特的时候温柔似水，抬头转向自己的时候，目光却透着威胁和严厉。

TBC

 

本章专属附带番外：《啊哈萨列里大师，你在这儿啊！》

席卡内德：艾丽吗？你在哪儿？我在警察局你过来保释我一下？

艾丽诺尔：（削苹果中）？？我和班尼、安奈尔他们在医院看达蓬特老师啊！你又干了什么破事？

席卡内德：（委屈）我没干啥啊！

艾丽诺尔：（愤怒地戳着苹果）放屁！你没干啥警察抓你做什么？

席卡内德：我把沃菲送到机场的之后就直接开到了医院，沃菲现在买了海顿老爹的房子了你知道吧？咱们不是想要住一起吗？所以我一直在盘算洛伦佐出院后又要住到哪里呢？正好看到萨列里大师也在陪洛伦佐，我就灵机一动想问他能不能收留洛伦佐一段时间。结果刚说了第一句他站起来就跑了。

艾丽诺尔：人家大师不愿意，咱们就给洛伦佐另找房子呗，你也不至于打他呀。

席卡内德：谁打他了，他跑的那快，我也得打得着啊。

艾丽诺尔：那警察为啥会抓你？

席卡内德：他一溜烟跑了，都没听我说啥。然后他就跑，我就追，他就跑，我就追，他一拐弯路过一个警察局，结果出来俩警察一把把我摁在地上拉进来了……

艾丽诺尔：……

达蓬特：大……大夫，我有点头晕。

TBC


	17. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么叫情圣？

15

我总是跟那个与我同行的人说话；  
——自己跟自己说话的人，都希望有一天跟上帝说话——  
我的自言自语相当于跟这个朋友讨论，  
他教会了我爱人类的秘密。  
——安东尼奥·马查多《画像》

 

卡萨诺瓦跟莫扎特约在自己下榻的酒店旁的咖啡厅内见面。布拉格的剧院经理邦蒂尼得知后，特地拿过音乐家的手机设定了一个快捷拨号，“我的大师，如果您需要报警就按1，需要联系我或者剧院的同事就按2。手机定位我也打开了，如果您被抛尸了我会找到您的。”

莫扎特：……

卡萨诺瓦远远看去仍然是那么神采奕奕，只是银灰色的头发变成了银白。他坐在红色沙发上向莫扎特挥挥手，音乐家深吸了一口气，走上前去。

“亲爱的小大师，能在布拉跟您相见也是奇缘。不过听闻我的伦茨和您有了一点儿争执？”老情圣站起来给了莫扎特一个拥抱，“（啊您请坐，随便点些什么我请客。）不知道可不可以看在我的面子上，就……放过他？”

莫扎特仰起头愤愤地看着一米九的老情圣的下巴，又不由自主低下头，眼里心头都涌上一片酸涩苦楚。你自己看得再重的事情，在别人那里就是“一点儿争执”。而且卡萨诺瓦一上来就能气定神闲云淡风轻地说“我的伦茨”，自己又怎么抗衡这一点？难道要说“才不是你的伦茨，是我的洛伦佐”吗？连自己都觉得自己不配。

莫扎特试着回想起跟老情圣的初见，感觉好像是上辈子的事情一样了。那时候自己以为他就是洛伦佐的男朋友，后来发现自己有机可乘的时候可开心坏了。后来……反正……唉，为什么会弄成现在这个样子呢？记得前几天席卡内德劝说自己放手时说“上帝的归上帝凯撒的归凯撒”，也提到了卡萨诺瓦，自己还不服气地说，“那老头儿还能活多久？我努力活把他熬死就可以了。”“噫，你把他熬死？人家六七十岁了在海里噗通一潜就是二百米，在非洲雨林追着食人族呼呼一跑就是两个月，更别提早年间约旦加沙科索沃那么些炮弹也没伤到他分毫。你再看看你的小细手，敲个定音鼓都费劲。只怕咱们这些人都坟头长草了人家都死不了。”）

不过，即兴临场应变第一名的莫扎特很快想到了回应的方式，“洛伦佐不是任何人的。所以也不可能是您的。他只属于他自己。”话音一落，他就发现卡萨诺瓦的眼睛里闪了闪钦佩的光，给了他一个赞许的眼神，唇间也露出了一点亲热的笑影。哎呀这个神情真好看，莫扎特魂飞天外地想着。

与其提心掉胆坐如针毡，还不如把话挑明，早死早超生。我莫扎特向来敢作敢当，没怕过任何人。于是音乐家说，“所以您是来兴师问罪的吗？”

卡萨诺瓦正拿起刚点的爱尔兰咖啡抿了一口，微微笑道，“我并无此意。只是希望缓和两位的关系。不过您既然提起了，我倒觉得也可以问问。”莫扎特在桌面下面悄悄握起拳头等待着卡萨诺瓦下面的话。

“伦茨说您天天索求无度日夜宣淫，他都吃不饱饭。我以为21世纪已经没有奴隶制了呢。”

“…………啥？？？没、没有呀？”莫扎特在脑内检视了一下自己的所作所为，要说索求无度的话，确实是如果能够见面的话就一定会开操的……但是，“吃不饱饭是怎么回事？”

“您不知道吗？”卡萨诺瓦皱起眉头，第一次有了点生气的模样，他直直看进莫扎特的眼睛里，却发现一汪的莫名其妙。“哦！所以说您真的什么也不知道。我的傻大师啊！怪不得呢！”卡萨诺瓦摇摇头，伸手把莫扎特搂紧怀里。莫扎特不知道为啥这个时候突然要拥抱，奋力把脑袋挣脱出来。

“我的大师，您知道如果灌肠的话，医生给出的建议会是饮食清淡、减量吧。”

“……上帝啊！所以每次洛伦佐洗澡的时间都那么长是……是……上帝啊！”

“伦茨说，您是很喜欢到处舔一舔的。每个能见到您的日子他都不敢吃饱。因为到了晚上您是一定要的。有时候都等不到晚上不是吗？”

“不是……我……”莫扎特红着脸在一阵内疚中慌乱成一团，“他……天啊，这也太不至于了，我不会嫌弃他的啊。或者他实在介意的话，我也可以不……不做那个……为什么他不说呢？”

“我想是因为伦茨从没有遇到您这么迟钝又热情的情人吧。那个地方如果是情人要入口的，他不可能不去认真打理。”

“所以……那里尝起来像是玫瑰蜂蜜的味道是他特地涂抹的什么东西吗？”

“您说呢？您以为人的消化系统是蜂房吗？”卡萨诺瓦的眼神好像看着一个白痴。

莫扎特这时候明白刚才为什么要拥抱了——现在自己一头扎进卡萨诺瓦怀里就好方便。老情圣轻轻摸着尴尬得要爆炸的音乐家的后脑勺，忍不住一阵轻笑，“您知道伦茨为什么会选择那么一个有点娘兮兮的味道吗？”

“因为像是好吃的点心？”莫扎特闷闷地说。感到卡萨诺瓦轻笑的震颤又来了一轮，“我的大师您真是天真得让人欲罢不能。那其实是因为圣经雅歌中的句子：‘我是沙仑的玫瑰花，是谷中的百合花’，还有‘你的嘴唇滴蜜好像蜂房滴蜜，你的舌下有蜜有奶’。所以有时候那个油膏他也会选牛奶百合的味道。我猜您比较偏爱玫瑰蜂蜜，所以他就固定下来这个味道了。”

“没固定啊，其实味道有很多啊，百合牛奶我也尝过的。其他也都是吃的。苹果、葡萄、无花果什么的……”

卡萨诺瓦有点惊讶地推开莫扎特，看进他的眼睛，“看来伦茨真的很爱您。我第一次发现他在这方面引用如此多的诗句。‘我的良人在男子中，如同苹果树在树林中。我欢欢喜喜坐在他的荫下，尝他果子的滋味觉得甘甜’，‘无花果树的果子渐渐成熟，葡萄树开花放香。我的佳偶我的美人，起来与我同去’……您的舌头那么厉害吗？今晚我是否有这个荣幸亲历一次？”

“什么？您也太、太……”莫扎特已经实实在在地哭出来了。洛伦佐洛伦佐洛伦佐洛伦佐……我爱你啊我爱你啊……卡萨诺瓦抱住莫扎特摇了摇，等他渐渐平静下来，“说到吃的，伦茨还说您经常在他身上扔吃的，然后滚在一起，之后收拾床单就很麻烦。”

“我……不是。有一次洛伦佐在赖床我就拿了一个橘子砸他，但是他没醒就是翻了个身，把橘子压坏了渍了一身。后来起来的时候，他让我帮他擦果汁，结果擦着擦着……”

“您就舔了起来。后来您就故意把蛋糕布丁果酱果汁往他身上扔。”莫扎特突然觉得头重脚轻浑身发热……可能自己根本挺不过这场兴师问罪，是不是一会儿真的会用到邦蒂尼经理的收尸服务啊。

卡萨诺瓦看莫扎特的脸色再深下去就要成茄子了，也吓了一跳。只好说明真实的来意，“我的大师。其实这次是伦茨不好。您不用紧张啊。刚才都是开玩笑的。他说他没能跟您兑现自己的承诺，非常抱歉。在不确定是否能够能得到您的原谅的时候，他不敢来跟您单独见面。”

莫扎特怔怔地听着，沉默了一会儿。虽然不甘心，但是目前除了放人家自由也没有第二个办法。“其实我不该贪心不足自讨没趣的，我早知道他不可能放得下您和其他那些人。”莫扎特说着说着委屈极了，觉得嗓子有点哽咽，“可是洛伦佐也没给我什么承诺呀。他一开始就没答应。”莫扎特想起那天琴房里自己无论怎么努力耕耘，得到的都是达蓬特一个沉默回避的侧脸。

“莫扎特大师，您不记得了吗？伦茨这边的说法是，他曾答应过您永远也不离开您的身边，可能让您误解为，你们有缔结婚约的可能，所以一直很抱歉。”

“？有吗？什么时候我怎么不知道？”

卡萨诺瓦一阵无力。这俩小孩鸡同鸭讲了这么长时间到底是怎么爱得这么难解难分的……“就是在您得知令尊去世的那天晚上。”

莫扎特愣住了。他只能模糊记得那天晚上自己哭醒好几次，每次都是在达蓬特温暖的抚摸和亲吻中才重新入睡。每次自己哭喊出“为什么您不能爱我”“为什么您不认同我的成就”“为什么您不肯来到维也纳来到我的身边”，达蓬特都应声轻语，“我爱你啊沃菲我爱你啊，父母其实并没有理解我们的义务，请您不要对您的父亲强求。现在他在天主的怀抱里了，正是您坚强起来的时机啊。我爱你我认同你，我不会离开你。现在别多想了快安睡吧……”

莫扎特眨眨眼，把眼泪逼回去。离开了卡萨诺瓦的怀抱，努力坐直身子，感到一阵愤怒和了悟落在自己的脑海中。“原来这样。那请您转告洛伦佐：我想要跟他在一起和其他别的事都无关。只跟他的心意有关。如果他不愿意，我尊重他的选择。不必拿我的父亲做文章。”

卡萨诺瓦对突然冷下来的莫扎特很吃惊，“大师您要公道些。这怎么能说是伦茨用您的父亲做文章呢？明明是您……”

“人在悲痛中可能总有些表达不清晰的地方吧。那我现在把话说明白。”事到如今，莫扎特觉得自己的爱情和尊严都受到了某种藐视，已经怒不可遏了，“以为我会拿一个死爹对情人进行道德绑架，也未免太小看我了。如果洛伦佐不敢当我面说不愿意，只是因为不放心我的话，那么大可不必。再说，他也不用这么虚伪。从您口中说出来，伤害就会比较小吗？如果我因为家庭变故拉扯住他，他就会真的答应吗？”

“会的哦。如果您咬住洛伦佐那天说过的‘永远不离开’的话，就有可能成功。因为洛伦佐曾经发誓过他已经对上帝失约过一次，这一辈子他会尽最大努力不辜负任何人。怎么样，您要不要试一试？”

“如果他不开心，我这样的做的意义何在？”

“我的大师啊。”卡萨诺瓦突然把莫扎特拉近一个深吻里。惊诧不已的莫扎特挣扎了两下就沦陷了。因为……因为老情圣在有意模仿达蓬特亲人的方式。这事细密无间，不可为外人道也，但是真正的情人总能从各种细节体认出自己心爱之人亲吻的偏好。唇舌、牙齿、津液、气息……

临别时，卡萨诺瓦把自己的袖扣解下来一定要送给莫扎特。莫扎特认出了这是首演那天他也戴过的粉色珍珠，有点奇怪地连忙抽了张桌上的餐巾纸接过来。卡萨诺瓦微笑道，“这其实不是珍珠，您不用担心手上的汗和油脂氧化他。您倒是挺懂行，只不过也太小心了。这是砗磲刻出来的贝珠，不值钱，也不像珍珠那么娇气。”

“啊，这样嘛？可是这个看起来像是那种不规则淡水彩色珍珠啊。如果是贝珠，那么为什么不刻成圆的，而是要刻成这样不规则的？”

“您的眼睛明显没有舌头好用啊，我的大师。”卡萨诺瓦说着站起身来付账告辞。莫扎特莫名其妙地把袖扣收起来。在座位上定了一会儿神，突然想到了，卡萨诺瓦说是来“兴师问罪”，但是却没提及自己在琴房那任性残酷疯狂的举动，看来达蓬特为了护着自己，没有向老情圣提及这件事，不然今天自己的后果怕不会这么安然无恙了吧。他正感念着，手机突然震了一下，卡萨诺瓦发来了一条信息：

“明晚的《唐璜》，我和伦茨定了包厢。包厢号码我一会儿把票务的信息转给您。我想说的是，我明天有别的安排，可以请您在幕间的时候帮我跟他解释和道歉一下吗？二十分钟的时间应该够了。我会提前交待伦茨幕间休息的时候不要从包厢出门。”

第二天晚场《唐璜》的观众们都表示，当天的幕间时间并不是二十分钟，因为指挥迟了一会儿，所以幕间的时间大概是三十多分钟。而莫扎特终于在幕间休息时间重新尝到了玫瑰蜂蜜的味道，也弄明白了那对粉色贝珠的玄机、懂得了为什么卡萨诺瓦为什么说自己的眼神不如舌头灵敏——

在他时隔多日再次将达蓬特的粉色乳珠含在唇齿之间慢慢研磨的那一瞬间才意识到，那对袖扣的形状和自己口中弹滑可爱的小圆粒一般无二。其实连颜色也差不多呢。

再后来，为了感谢卡萨诺瓦从中斡旋说和，莫扎特和达蓬特把狗狗莱波雷诺送给了他。老人也很开心有这样一只聪明可爱的小伙伴。莱波雷诺有点舍不得青年人们，但是莫扎特送给它很多唐璜公仔做玩具，狗狗终于高兴起来。

所以，一切都是那么完美。

TBC

1\. 据说历史上莫扎特和达蓬特在布拉格创作《唐璜》时，各自住的旅馆隔着一条街，窗户正对着。创作时两人就伸出脑袋争吵。如果达蓬特睡觉莫扎特非要跟他说话就扔一个橘子过去砸醒他。这是那个橘子的脑洞来源。另外，小莫的醋劲儿和占有欲来源于历史上他对小康的态度，还是挺醋的。他的“任性”和性事中的主动其实来自他作为艺术家和指挥家的自我和傲气。对舔舔的爱好来自于他自己信件中各种雷人的癖好23333。

2\. 狗狗最后跟了卡萨诺瓦，因为他才是唐璜本璜。以及有人曾发现卡萨诺瓦手稿中有关于莱波雷诺的内容。那么很有可能那部分是他代笔的。对了，历史上卡萨诺瓦比莫扎特晚死了七年……果然是不可能熬死他……还有，卡萨诺瓦人生最后时光是给波西米亚（现捷克）伯爵华伦斯坦管理图书。本文他这时候来到捷克布拉格看剧，之后就没有离开，会留在这里当图书管理员的。我暗示了他的头发从银灰变成了全白，情圣终究也是会老的。一声叹息。哦对他一米九这事是根据历史上他亲哥的描述来定的。

3\. 天主教教士不结婚因为当时教廷的权力和财富太过巨大，没有子嗣就没有家族继承的可能。私生子不享受继承权所以其实肉欲这种事管得并不严。如果真的是继承了这种莫名有点“无产者”的思路，那么卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特叛逃出教廷，但是却流连花丛不想还俗，不愿意投身世俗婚姻就很好理解了。一切为了传递自己的基因和那点家产的行为怎么可能比为了信仰而游历世界更有意思。所以这些花花公子其实并不是游手好闲，他们阅读经典和著书立说都很勤快，也很热爱旅行（或是不得不躲避债务和情敌和女孩子愤怒的父亲），所以，这篇文里，这两个人就体现了这种性格和价值观。  
其实纽约时报里有过一篇文章大意是一个天主教女孩说自己学到的所有女权思想反而都是来自修女的言传身教（everything I know about feminism I learned from nuns）——因为她们并不用成为传统家庭赋予女性的角色：妻子和母亲，也不跟性有关系，只因对上帝虔诚就有了存在的意义，并且受人尊敬。感觉神职人员在非常保守的地方神乎其技地开了一个很“先进”的口子。  
其实，家庭对于叛逆的人来说，确实是一种负担。我并非认为家人不好，反而认为他们是最珍贵的。所以历史上多有用家人要挟革命者的统治者，也多见积极促进建立家庭的统治者，“圣天子以婚育安天下，使男有妇，使妇有夫，能文者不为异端，能武者不为啸聚。”  
我对卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特的所有迷恋都起源于这种先进又叛逆的趋势。想看一生一世一双人的可以期待一下我的主教扎（如果我有生之年还写得出来的话。其实我对老福特和整个同人的风气都有点嗯失望，希望我能克服这个心理继续写下去。）。

4\. 卡萨诺瓦的砗磲袖扣和手表是为了和大海相关。威尼斯毕竟是水城，也靠航海发家。另外就是这个甫一成立就是共和国的城市实在太让我着迷了。顺便一提，马可波罗也是威尼斯人。果然是出旅行家的地方。那么，卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特的性格就……怎么可能被家庭固定住嘛。


	18. 唐璜牌熊熊软糖（莫扎特/克莱门蒂·见习唐璜番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊熊长大了。

1．

傍晚的时候，莫扎特在自己家门口发现了一只拎着的行李的克莱门蒂。小钢琴家说自己放春假，所以要在维也纳住几天。然后他不肯住酒店非要跟莫扎特大师一起住。莫扎特对这只熊熊一点办法也没有，只好后退一步把一脸期待的年轻人让进门来。克莱门蒂欢呼雀跃地进门，以一种特种兵的效率把自己箱子里的衣物、牙具、书籍什么的安放到莫扎特的衣物、壁橱和书架上，然后居然还顺便给整个屋子做了一个大扫除。

即使是莫扎特也被这种不要脸的自来熟惊呆了。但是不知怎么却讨厌不起来。小熊熊吹着口哨洗澡去了，莫扎特看了看挂着两个人的衣服的衣橱，情不自禁微笑起来。只有一件事情很可恨——克莱门蒂居然还在长个，也减肥了。莫扎特记得上次斗琴的时候两个人的衣服可以换穿，而且克莱门蒂的小脸是圆乎乎的。今天见面他一眼就发现对方脸上的婴儿肥消失了，变成了一张怪好看的鸭蛋脸儿。而且自己需要抬抬头才可以对上他的眼睛。

扔掉了晚饭的外卖披萨盒子，莫扎特在客厅支起一张行军床来，正要打开衣橱找被子，发现克莱门蒂已经非常自觉地钻进了自己的被窝。其实一个人住的莫扎特很想要一个暖床的人。既然这只小熊从天而降，不如就尽情享受一下呗。

莫扎特抱着克莱门蒂，轻轻用手从头到脚地撸着他。之前达蓬特也曾这样对待过自己，那是一种很舒服很幸福的感觉。果然小熊熊的眼睛微微合上了，还轻轻侧过身来让更多的皮肤暴露在莫扎特的手掌之下。小熊真的已经从幼体长成了亚成体，莫扎特一边默默地想着，一边各处捏捏他身上各处的弹性很好的肌肉。“嘿，莫扎特大师，听说您最近失恋了？而且好多人都愿意爬上您的床您都拒绝了？”克莱门蒂八卦道。

莫扎特掐了他的屁股一把，“既然黏着我就好好表现，少在这儿哪壶不开提溜哪壶。没有人能跟洛伦佐相比。”

“这么说我跟拉里一样好了？嘻嘻嘻开心！”

“……再淘气我就把你扔到客厅去！”

“大师不承认我也知道您怎么想的。其他人都是想趁虚而入，只有我是从很久以前对您就有情意了。不然您怎么对我这么好。”

是嘛？自己对他好吗？其实莫扎特这段时间想了很多，其中也有对克莱门蒂重新思量。其实那次自己在媒体前说这只熊熊不是艺术家而是机械师，真的伤到了孩子的心。本来以为有希望睡到偶像的他可能真的是出于绝望、以为得不到“大师”的尊重和喜爱了，才自导自演了那出伪春药事件。一种得不到心也要睡到身体的概念。莫扎特闭上眼睛，苦涩地想到了达蓬特。卡萨诺瓦的孩子们似乎有一个共同点：他们即使受伤也不会想到去伤害别人。

男孩子鲜润的嘴唇贴过来了，莫扎特叹口气，轻轻回吻着。意大利的男孩子什么都好，就是眼拐。自己到底有什么好，值得他们这么看得起呢？

2.

莫扎特发现克莱门蒂是个明快活泼的小现充。

他每天即使没有闹钟也是雷打不动的七点半起床。做好简单的早饭后，也不管自己昨晚几点睡的，就左揉右揉把自己揉醒吃早饭。虽然是春假，但是他每天上午都会练琴。自己有一次实在觉得吵得不得了就吼了他。

第二天，莫扎特发现克莱门蒂起的略早些，轻手轻脚的出门，然后午饭前回来了。问起来，原来是去隔壁音乐高中借琴房来用了。莫扎特叹口气，“不用大早起跑出去，以后还是就用家里的钢琴吧。”然后他得到了一个熊抱和很多亲亲。

午餐的时候，克莱门蒂会带莫扎特出去吃。第一天的时候吃的是德国风味的大猪肘。莫扎特难得有好胃口，居然自己吃掉了一整只外皮焦香内里柔嫩的大肘子。“就知道您会喜欢！跟拉里在一起憋坏了吧！”“？”“拉里是犹太人，虽然皈依了但是他是不可能吃猪肉的。今天您看您那个馋样！”其实如果克莱门蒂不说，自己根本想不到这一层，莫扎特不禁哑然失笑。其实回想起来，席卡内德自打达蓬特进门后真的没有做过猪肉的菜色，但是自己居然都没发现！自己之前难道除了音乐细胞，其他的脑细胞都死了吗？

克莱门蒂午后会喝下午茶。即使第一天自己家里只有劣质茶包和苏打饼干，小熊熊也会烧好一壶水，泡好茶包，用厨房里的白糖熬成棕色的糖浆拔丝浓汁，用平底锅把发潮的饼干烘成焦焦脆脆地蘸着糖色浓汁细细咀嚼。然后他会坐在地毯上看书，有时候是艺术画册、有时候是他机械工程本专业、有时候又是作曲和乐理。有时候他会搂着莫扎特的脖子求大师批改一下他的作曲习作。晚上的时候他会梳洗打扮出门猎艳去。有时候就不回来过夜了。但是第二天早上，莫扎特家里总会想起他练琴的钢琴声。没用几天，莫扎特失恋后昼夜不分的作息就被捋顺了。

3.

有一天深夜，莫扎特以为克莱门蒂又不回来了，但是突然听见了敲门声。跑去开门的时候，接到了一只醉醺醺的熊熊。

莫扎特轻轻拉着他的手把他引到床上去。怕他躺倒之后反酸，莫扎特陪着他半坐在床头歇一会儿。安顿好之后一眼看到小熊的脸蛋歪在自己肩膀上，像一朵醉海棠一样红红粉粉，不由地淫心四起，只好咬牙一忍再忍。

克莱门蒂休息了一会儿，自己挣扎起来喝了点水。洗漱完毕，摘下隐形眼镜的他以为大电视屏幕是卧室门，冲着电视就往里钻，把莫扎特给笑劈叉了。好不容易拉他躺倒在床上，小熊熊扭来扭去地一定要要。莫扎特只好苦逼地坐起来开始服务。

莫扎特跪在克莱门蒂的腰间，只一手帮他撸着，另一只手帮他揉着。可是小熊熊突然要个亲亲。“卧槽你这个熊简直琐碎死我了！我这样占着两只手怎么可能探身够得着你的嘴！以为我是什么？长颈鹿吗？”被吼了一脸的小熊熊突然放声哭起来。后悔莫及到呆住的莫扎特一筹莫展。不过，好像刚才已经扩张的差不多了。莫扎特将功折罪地好好做了一把活塞运动。果然克莱门蒂的哭声逐渐染上了别的色彩。即使都弄完了，克莱门蒂还是抓住莫扎特吻了又吻。

莫扎特其实早就想告诉男孩，只要叫自己沃尔夫冈就行了。但是一直因为某个原因没有说出口：男孩会在床事中叫自己“maestro”，这总是让自己兴趣盎然。但是情热喘息之间，tr这个小舌音不容易发出来，于是有时候克莱门蒂会偷懒用德语“meister”。每次这样做的时候，莫扎特都会把手指伸到他嘴里去逗弄他的舌头，让他把意大利语的颤音吐出来。小熊熊也就含着手指满脸羞涩的笑。可是这次的“meister”，听起来太过脆弱，就好像在求助一样。莫扎特不由跟着伤心起来。

第二天问起来，原来是跟祖父吵架了。小熊熊将来是要继承祖父的爵位的，可是他只想弹琴。其实他那身为伦敦市长的祖父是个开明的人，他接受了出柜的熊熊（甚至联系了另外几个年轻同性恋爵士，考虑起了同性婚姻的联姻可能），却不能放任他做一个艺术家。

莫扎特轻轻牵起克莱门蒂的手握在手心里，那是典型的钢琴家的手。“跟亲人吵架总是难过的，但是音乐这件事你自己不坚持的话，没人能替你坚持。我当年从萨尔茨堡出走的时候，并没有人陪着我。但是现在，只要你需要，我就会陪在你身边。”

克莱门蒂眼圈突然红了，他点点头，伏在莫扎特的肩膀上不吭声，时间久到让莫扎特开始担心起来。正要说些什么，突然发现这只坏熊在含自己的耳垂。

唉，随他去吧。莫扎特自暴自弃地带着肩膀上的脑袋向床的中心倒去。

4.

克莱门蒂要回学校了。最后一晚，作息已经很规整的莫扎特突然又失眠了。他看着在枕边轻缓绵长呼吸着的年轻人，把手放在他的脖子上慢慢收拢。到头来，还不是都要离开。如果现在掐死他……

莫扎特突然清醒过来，歉疚地把男孩抱进怀里，吻了又吻。有点被闹醒了克莱门蒂哼唧了一声表示抗议，但是还是很努力地要做一个尽责的情人，他轻轻张开了牙关。可是很快就重新睡着了。困糊涂了的小孩也不知道吸溜一下，莫扎特亲到后来发现克莱门蒂半张脸都是湿的，不禁哑然失笑。

在机场，克莱门蒂看了看天气预报，说是伦敦要下雨，要用自己的夹克换莫扎特的白色麂皮防雨卫衣。“你们意大利人是买不起衣服了吗？上次洛伦佐穿走我一件抓绒的，现在你又来要这一件。”莫扎特抱怨着，还是同意了。

5.

重新回到家，莫扎特看到床上克莱门蒂特地给自己留下的帕丁顿熊的玩偶才真切感觉到了自己有多寂寞。男孩带走了自己给他写的钢琴奏鸣曲协奏曲和独奏曲，也写了很多曲子作为交换。

每天上午家里不会有练琴的声音了。莫扎特干脆自己坐在钢琴前把玩偶熊放在自己膝盖上，弹着克莱门蒂的曲子，假装他还在家里。

降B大调奏鸣曲op24的第一乐章，像一阵扶摇直上卷着花瓣的温暖气息淹没了莫扎特。哎呀，这段可真不错呀。莫扎特弹着弹着，笑了起来。终究他的音乐还在我身边，谁也夺不去。莫扎特闭上眼睛，想着过几天《唐璜》就要在维也纳演出了。洛伦佐的文字也永远都和我的音乐联结在一起。

“你说是不是呀？”莫扎特动了动腿，颠了颠膝盖上的小熊玩偶，玩偶用黑黑的眼睛看着他，一副赞同的样子。

FIN

1\. 历史上克莱门蒂只是被贵族爵士彼得·贝克福德资助过（这个人确实做过伦敦市长），自己家里并不是贵族。但是这个是我的脑洞来源。这样写他的性格是想写出贵族家教良好、自控力很棒的神童是什么样的。像莫扎特那种不管是花钱还是工作进度都前半个月狠着后半个月忍着的小孩应该好好跟人家学学。还有就是给失恋的莫扎特一个小小的缓冲。

2\. 克莱门蒂的降B大调奏鸣曲op24的第一乐章是魔笛序曲主题，但是创作和出版比《魔笛》早得多。有人说这说明两人关系好，莫扎特很早就将创意告诉过克莱门蒂。可是，焉知这不是克莱门蒂先创作出来的，是莫扎特引用他的？怎么想也是后者更符合时间上的逻辑吧？外网很多太太认为是莫扎特引用了克莱门蒂。我也是。嗯。

3\. 还有我就是想写两只小天使。很像但又不像的那种。比如宝玉和秦钟、黛玉和香菱。


	19. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱是恒久忍耐、又有恩慈。爱是不嫉妒。爱是不自夸。不张狂。不作害羞的事。不求自己的益处。不轻易发怒。不计算人的恶。不喜欢不义。只喜欢真理。凡事包容。凡事相信。凡事盼望。凡事忍耐。  
> ——《新约·哥林多前书》第13章：4-7）

16

达蓬特开始了一场漫长的旅行。这次本来很宅的他第一次没有卡萨诺瓦（或其他人）的陪伴就上路了。

大家看着他更新着社交媒体。在中东的沙漠里，他一身白色阿拉伯长袍骑在骆驼上，被大家笑称是“阿拉伯的洛伦佐”。他去了以色列，走过犹太人的哭墙，也走过基督的橄榄山。他去了希腊，在雅典卫城的狄奥尼索斯剧院呆坐了一整天。

然后他回到了故乡威尼斯，和父亲和继母和解。定制西装的老裁缝激动得热泪盈眶，受宠若惊地同新妻子和11个子女在家门口排排站迎接这个像传奇一般的大儿子。达蓬特因为母亲的缘故一直对父亲心存芥蒂，看了这11个弟弟妹妹倒大吃一惊，心下暗想也许父亲和继母是真爱也说不定。

他试图卖掉卡萨诺瓦给他的八克拉大钻石贴补父亲的家用，被威尼斯的珠宝商科普了一下这块石头杂质颇多并非上佳，不如切割成精品小钻，弃掉那些杂质。于是达蓬特的继母多了一颗钻石吊坠，父亲多了一支钻石领带夹。达蓬特私心给卡萨诺瓦留了两粒裸钻寄到捷克去，心想是做耳钉还是袖扣就随他的便好了。

莫扎特收到了一床像云朵一样轻软洁白的丝绵被子和万缕丝蕾丝工艺的被面。音乐家小心翼翼地把被子卷起又打开，不断地叹息着。如今是再怎么努力都不会从被子里剥出一只洛伦佐了呀。悲伤的音乐家只好把自己卷了进去，在云朵里哭累了之后慢慢睡着了。

然后他回到维也纳，去向约瑟夫·哈布斯堡-洛林登门致歉，大总裁微笑着调侃他“处女缪斯”如今身经百战了，然而还是慷慨地谈妥了编剧和诗人职位的各种待遇和入职时间。萨列里正好在场，于是他也拥抱了萨列里，感谢他当年的帮助和谅解，也感谢他当时帮忙照顾生病的自己和闹情绪的莫扎特，然后得知《费加罗的婚礼》已经在萨利里的斡旋下重新上演了。“我能拿莫扎特拿混蛋怎么办呢？这是安东尼奥大师的请求呀。”总裁笑道，不知为什么言语间酸溜溜的。

达蓬特暗笑，即使富贵显赫如哈布斯堡-洛林的继承人，约瑟夫在情场竟也不得意，看来上天总是公平的。于是他在另找了一个晚上跟总裁谈妥，如果哈堡公司负担自己的住处，那么他就帮他敲敲边鼓。被撞破了心事的约瑟夫大惊失色，连忙表示住宿问题一定解决，但是边鼓就算了，反而还央求达蓬特对此事保密。

萨列里大师当晚在亲自指挥自己和达蓬特的歌剧《奥马斯国王阿克索尔》，幕间的时候莫名其妙地大打了一通喷嚏，连衬衫扣子都崩掉了一颗。唉，看来不能再吃甜食了呢，大师郁闷地想。

他鼓起勇气敲响了莫扎特的房门，却正好撞见康丝坦斯因为莫扎特吃了太多萨列里送来的甜食结果吃不下自己做的爱心便当，在那里气得痛哭。  
康丝坦斯：呜哇哇……  
莫扎特：……  
达蓬特：……噗~

最后他去了捷克的杜赫佐夫，投进了卡萨诺瓦的怀抱。他期待地看了看老情圣的耳垂手腕脖颈和指尖，没有见到自己送来的碎钻的踪影，稍稍有点失望。卡萨诺瓦把他领进卧室，达蓬特在床铺上翻找出一只光溜溜的陌生德国青年。尴尬地自我介绍后，达蓬特跟老情圣咬耳朵，“您是不是老得不想活了。您敢勾搭他？这世上有个人叫歌德您不会不知道吧？”“这是弗里德里希的单身汉之夜。他明天就要跟歌德结婚啦。他不去选择和青年朋友狂欢，而是央求我满足他婚前最大的愿望，这并不是我的责任呀。”达蓬特内心吃味到不行，表面上还是很大度地离开了。席勒是想挽留的，但是达蓬特一句“对不起，我不跟没有经验的人玩3p”就让他羞成了一根盐柱。

第二天晚上，确认过今夜卡萨诺瓦终于完完全全属于自己了，达蓬特忘情地吻着他。然后嘴里被什么东西硌了一下。他停下来掰开老情圣的嘴巴，发现一颗碎钻舌钉在闪闪发亮。另外一颗呢？他用惊喜又挑逗的眼神问道。卡萨诺瓦拉着达蓬特的手放在自己肚皮上，于是青年作家摸到了一颗钻石肚脐钉。

也许我就是活到二百岁，也骚不过这个老狐狸！达蓬特只觉得心旌摇荡不能自已，他闭上眼睛，舒展四肢，仰起头露出喉结，以及其他所有致命的、敏感的、饥渴的部位，任由年长的情人在自己的躯体上攫取任何他想攫取的东西。但是老情人没有攫取任何东西，他只是像以前一样，慷慨地馈赠，充沛地给予……

听说那个曾扬言“歌剧与我来说比任何东西都重要”的莫扎特表示自己不在写歌剧了。达蓬特叹了口气，这孩子还在赌气，别人写的断乎不行，还得自己亲自写好他才会回心转意。于是，达蓬特以哈堡编剧身份写出的《恋人的学校：女人心》的本子半年后出现在了莫扎特的书桌上。哈堡那边也给出了不错的价码。于是音乐家就坡下驴接受了合约。

合作期间，正赶上席卡内德结婚，达蓬特就主持了他的婚礼。

威尼斯维托廖韦内托教区传来消息，崇高而受人敬仰的主教罗伦提乌斯·达·彭特主教在多洛米蒂深山中仙逝了。彼时卡萨诺瓦和达蓬特正在叹息桥的铁皮监狱门前散步。达蓬特伏在年长情人的怀中，感觉自己一世的眼泪都流尽了。

世事变幻沧海桑田，死的死了，活的只好珍惜活的。达蓬特拉着卡萨诺瓦在医院做了个彻底的检查才放心。

临别时，老情圣将自己为唐璜俱乐部长租的酒店房间的钥匙交给了他。

于是，见习唐璜，正式出师。

 

后记：

爱是恒久忍耐、又有恩慈。爱是不嫉妒。爱是不自夸。不张狂。不作害羞的事。不求自己的益处。不轻易发怒。不计算人的恶。不喜欢不义。只喜欢真理。凡事包容。凡事相信。凡事盼望。凡事忍耐。  
——《新约·哥林多前书》第13章：4-7）

FIN

 

1.洛伦佐就是劳伦斯这个名字的意大利版本，不是有那个著名的《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》吗？所以大家在用这个打趣达蓬特的阿拉伯装扮，说他是“阿拉伯的洛伦佐”。

2.历史上，达蓬特是一直在资助这11个继兄弟姐妹的。利奥波德皇帝解除他的职位的时候，他和他的朋友曾经因为这个庞大的家庭负担而非常卑微地苦苦哀求。莫扎特当年怼科洛雷多多牛逼，你让他养活11个人试试。

3.达蓬特在试图撮合约二和萨利里。而萨列里和小康正在争着给莫扎特献殷勤。世间的事情真的好纷扰呢。

4.杜赫佐夫是历史上华伦斯坦伯爵的达克斯城堡的所在地。卡萨诺瓦就是在这里担任伯爵的图书管理员直到去世。期间老情圣写了《威尼斯政府史》和自传《我的一生》。

5.就在卡萨诺瓦来到达克斯不久之后，德国戏剧家席勒把华伦斯坦伯爵作为悲剧男主角写进了他的剧作《华伦斯坦》当中。本文设定席勒来到卡萨诺瓦的图书馆查资料和在城堡采风时勾搭在一起的。纯情的小处男（？）席勒马上就要嫁给歌德啦，他不想让自己显得太无知，就拜托了卡萨诺瓦教他。

6.那个八克拉的钻石在《摸鱼的两个段子》里写到过是卡萨诺瓦送给达蓬特的。舌钉和肚脐钉是在说，你送我的东西不是身外之物，somehow是身体里的一部分。另外，被子的被面的布拉诺蕾丝是威尼斯彩色岛的特产，达蓬特家又是裁缝，所以搞到这个应该不难。万缕丝（也叫万里丝）就是威尼斯的音译，我觉得写尽了蕾丝编织的精密复杂，很带感，就用了这个名字。这里的梗是，这个东西难做不宜得，一般都是做高档衣服花边，达蓬特给莫扎特做了一床被面。所谓宠在暗处才是真宠。

7.《女人心》，又名《女人皆如此》，达蓬特和莫扎特合作的第三部歌剧。本来达蓬特想用《恋人的学校》做主标题，但是莫扎特喜欢《女人心》，所以《恋人的学校》就用作了副标题。本文想让达蓬特顺心一回。而且《恋人的学校》也和《见习唐璜》有暗合的部分。谈恋爱是一门深邃的学问不是吗？席席的婚礼参见《梧桐树》，里面也提到了达蓬特和自己的父亲关系有所缓和。

8.维托廖韦内托教区是达蓬特出生的教区。多洛米蒂山位于威尼托大区，本文设定跟达蓬特搞过一次的神父就是在这个山里修行的。这里提到神父时用了拉丁名罗伦提乌斯Laurentius，因为是天主教神父嘛，然后用达·彭特这个写法跟小诗人区别开来。

9.卡萨诺瓦当年就是从叹息桥的铁皮监狱出逃的。之所以囚犯到那个桥会叹息就是因为要进铁皮监狱了。本文有个设定正文写不下了，就是达蓬特也曾作为少年犯住过铁皮监狱，卡萨诺瓦出逃的时候也顺手把他弄了出来。历史上，卡萨诺瓦逃跑时曾劫持了一名教士作为人质，出逃后就遵守诺言把他放了。那么，本文里，他可能劫持的就是少年犯达蓬特。外人都觉得这个少年好可怜，其实达蓬特高兴死了。威尼斯当地有一个传说，日落时如果恋人们在叹息桥下的贡多拉船上亲吻对方，就将会得到天长地久的永恒爱情。自然，这俩人在逃亡中也没有免俗地亲了。还有比这个更浪漫的事吗？

10.达蓬特出走美国的时候，这个唐欢俱乐部的钥匙会被交给克莱门蒂。正式出师的唐璜不仅是谈恋爱要擅长，各种人际关系都要玩得转才行。

11.妈呀我终于写完了这篇。寂寞地撒花！✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿！我的读者你们都还在咩？不管怎么样，感谢看到这里的大家！我们主教扎的文文再见！（maybe？）


	20. 见习唐璜番外《下雨的早晨》（卡萨诺瓦/all/卡萨诺瓦）

今早醒来有一种  
强烈的冲动，想整天躺在床上  
读书。跟它斗争了一小会儿。  
然后望着窗外的雨。  
抛掉了这个念头。将自己完全  
沉浸在这下雨的早晨里。

还想将我的生活重复一遍吗？  
犯那些相同的不可饶恕的错误？  
是的，还有一半的机会。是的。

—— 卡佛《雨》

 

1

科洛雷多一进卡萨诺瓦的家门就后悔了。

早就听说抱病的老情圣闲来无事，最近正在学油画，起居室与其说是待客之用，还不如说已经被他改成了画室。进门映入眼帘的就是他刚刚可着客厅的一整面墙临摹的《乌尔比诺的维纳斯》。其实科洛雷多能看出卡萨诺瓦的笔迹还有初学者的瑕疵，但是提香笔下那个全裸的维纳斯一边用手指抚慰私处一边用眼神挑逗地直视着观画人的那种放荡和混不吝，还是表现地十分完美。这种画真的适合画在客厅吗？？还画那么大？？？？

其实这次科洛雷多来威尼斯是为了《威尼斯政府史》的德译版而来。其实，席勒的译本自然不会有任何问题，但是科洛雷多还是觉得有必要让卡萨诺瓦亲自看一看。可是华伦斯坦那边说，卡萨诺瓦最近身体不适，他已经向图书馆请了长假，说是回到威尼斯休息几个月，而且没有给自己家装网线和电话线，说是要避世清修，学习学习《月亮和六便士》里的画家。

于是，科洛雷多本着负责到底的态度，一直找到卡萨诺瓦的地址来。不过，如果说只是为了出版工作的话，这一趟连阿尔科这种高管都不值得跑一趟，一个经验丰富的责编就够了。科洛雷多暗自笑笑，其实从政府史这个角度写威尼斯还挺新颖的，而且可以看出卡萨诺瓦学养极深却不爱掉书袋，所有的事实和研究都掩盖在极其精彩的故事中。话说，这人倒是讲故事的一把好手，普通读者当《权力的游戏》和《达芬奇密码》来看也未尝不可，科洛雷多真的不想承认，自己也几乎是熬了一日一夜一气读完。自打公司被拿破仑弄走了之后，只剩下萨尔茨堡大学校董工作的科洛雷多突然觉得生活轻松起来。于是，借这个机会旅行一下，看一看这个大名远扬的原作者，又有何不可？

没想到卡萨诺瓦只是翻了翻，根本不在意，说自己完全信任年轻的席勒；还说，吃个鸡蛋觉得不错就一定要来见公鸡的人都是花岗岩脑袋，又给科洛雷多气个半死。卡萨诺瓦合上书看见一张怒气冲冲的脸，吃了一惊，也不知道好好的聊个天自己怎么又惹着这奥地利人了，难道是公鸡母鸡的德语词性错了的缘故？话说威尼斯一个破珊瑚礁岛能够成为城市，就是因为越来越多的罗马难民为了逃脱日耳曼人的侵害作为难民藏到这儿来的，如今自己这具老病残躯藏在故乡，还要被一个日耳曼人挖地三尺地找出来谈这些根本没必要的事，也是很命苦了。所谓用人不疑，疑人不用，要是席勒的德语译文还需要自己看一遍，自己当年也就不会冒着被歌德锤死的风险睡他了啊。

两人还是就着书中的内容慢慢聊了起来。不几句话，卡萨诺瓦就发现科洛雷多是个认真谦逊的内行读者，想来他以一己之力把萨堡文化建成堪称“北方罗马”的出版演出传媒公司也是很不容易了，被那个天杀的拿破仑霍霍了也是可怜。大概是因为敌人的敌人就是朋友的心情垫底，老情圣突然对金发的落魄总裁涌起一阵怜惜。

卡萨诺瓦是个很好的聊天对象，科洛雷多其实很高兴能从原作者口中知道很多没有写进书中的趣事，暗自感叹真是不虚此行。某个瞬间，他甚至觉得自己找回了年幼多病时在科洛雷多家的私人藏书馆一泡就是一整天的快乐。

所以他也没注意两人的椅子越来越近，卡萨诺瓦的身形也越来越靠近自己，倒咖啡递杯子的时候手指间的那些缠绕相触也被他忽略了。卡萨诺瓦这边却认为自己没有接到拒绝的信号，看来自己果然宝刀未老，今晚有戏。欧耶！

突然，老情圣想起来了什么。狐疑地瞄了科洛雷多几眼，看着他榛绿色的眼睛犹豫的问，“海牙国际刑庭的那位弗兰茨.刚达卡.科洛雷多.曼斯菲尔德大法官是您什么人？”

科洛雷多没想到话题怎么突然转到那里去了，但还是如实答道，“是家兄。”哦哦哦哦哦哦，天赐奇缘不会有错了，姐夫戏小姨，世上常有滴。老情圣兴奋地期待着晚上。

卡萨诺瓦闭上眼睛，感觉时间潮水慢慢淹没了自己。眼前的榛绿的眸子慢慢变成碧绿，一个穿着公诉人制服的英气勃发的身影慢慢清晰，“不，贾科莫，你很勇敢。就像一个骑士。话说你本来就用过‘塞恩加尔骑士’的化名吧？你的文章和摄影我有看过哦。”卡萨诺瓦闭上眼睛，突然觉得一阵惭愧和痛楚涌了上来，哪有背叛封君又欺骗司法的骑士啊……不过，他轻轻背诵了一遍骑士誓言，觉得自己至死也不会后悔当年的做法。

“善待弱者；对抗强暴；抗击一切错误；为手无寸铁的人战斗；帮助任何向我求助的人；不伤害任何女子；帮助兄弟袍泽；真诚地对待朋友；对所爱至死不渝……”

“卡萨诺瓦先生？卡萨诺瓦先生？”科洛雷多发现眼前的人有点跑神。

“……嗯？啊抱歉！我的礼貌跑到哪去了？您刚才说什么？”

“天色已晚。我想我该回去了。”

“对远道而来的客人不留饭，我还不如不做卡萨诺瓦了吧。请至少跟我共进晚餐。”

“可是实在太晚了，说实话，在您生病时打扰到这么晚，是我的不对。附近的餐厅应该早已关门了吧，如果没有预定的话……”

“请跟我来，我有办法。”

 

2

卡萨诺瓦带着狗狗莱波雷多和科洛雷多一起在昏暗的威尼斯小路上兜了一圈，一边散步一边热心地介绍着，“往东走几公里开外，就是那些未来主义者为威尼斯修的、连接环岛和意大利大陆的铁路桥和公路桥。当初威尼斯没落，意大利政府认为铁路桥可以促进威尼斯的经济发展，威尼斯为了生存也不得不同意。唯一的要求是，这桥要有中空的部分，而那些部分要放上炸药。如果这桥的火车和火车上的任何玩意胆敢威胁威尼斯的独立，我们就炸掉它。”

“很有勇气。但公路桥有相似的设计吗？”

“哈哈，公路是为了让汽车开进威尼斯城，从而挤掉贡多拉的地位。可是那时城里没有旱路，它们不怕掉河里就尽管开进来呗。”

科洛雷多真的忍不住在阴暗的威尼斯小路上笑了出来。卡萨诺瓦觉得小巷上方的一线天都跟着明亮起来。自己很久没有跟这么坚定执拗但又有几分天真的好男人一起在路上欢笑了，一时间眼睛竟有点湿润。只听金发的男人像个好奇地追问，“那我们现在走的这条路为什么会存在？不是说只有水路吗？”

“这个么，是那些不甘心让汽车开不进城的资本家出钱把运河填上才得以修成的呀。可惜他们太天真，底下是泥沙的河摊，填好路后发现路基不实，你看这一侧的墙面是不是像比萨斜塔一样是往外歪的，想是过几年这墙就要塌在这条路上了。几个街区外前几天已经发生过同样的事了。”

“是吗？”科洛雷多打量着头上那歪斜的一线天，担心地皱起眉头抓起老情圣的袖子，“政府怎么能让放任这样的事发生？真不愧是意大利的政府。咱们也快点走出这个巷子吧。”说着他拉着卡萨诺瓦跑了起来，狗狗可开心死了，撒开腿也跑了起来。年迈生病又没吃上玩晚饭的老情圣只好勉为其难地跟着跑了起来，觉得自己是被人拖着走的一袋土豆，磕磕绊绊扑扑通通地跑过了那条危墙下的街。

终于，到了一家还开着门小酒吧。卡萨诺瓦拉着驴和狗一个急停，引来了两只的抗议惊呼。卡萨诺瓦没管他们，推开门叫到，“莉奥尼尔达，好姑娘，快给我们上……”突然他看见年轻的酒保姑娘趴在吧台上睡着了，立马噤了声。回过头使个眼色，食指竖在嘴唇上。

然后卡萨诺瓦大喇喇地绕进吧台，脱下自己的大衣给熟睡的姑娘披上，然后站在啤酒大桶的龙头前面，向科罗雷多用气声悄悄问道，“due birre（two beer）？”

科洛雷多刚一时没反应过来，机械地重复了一遍，“due birre？”

卡萨诺瓦不禁被逗笑了，“two beer or not two beer，that is the question.”

科洛雷多被这个突如其来的莎梗弄得哭笑不得，只好点点头，然后看着卡萨诺瓦打了两杯啤酒放在走过来放在桌上。然后，卡萨诺瓦问，“我去后厨看看还剩什么吃的能做给您。您有忌口吗？”

“我对蔗糖过敏。”

“哦您这个可怜的灵魂。好吧，不要甜点，了解！”卡萨诺瓦高大的身形穿过吧台，轻巧地闪进后厨的窄门。

妈呀，随便进别人店家的厨房真的没问题吗？看这轻车熟路的！也对，科洛雷多痛苦地捂住脸，以这人当年逃狱时的身手，进个民房的后厨算什么？

不一会儿，卡萨诺瓦端着一张奶酪牛肉披萨、一碗炸海鲜和一碗黄瓜沙拉出来。“这个时间，也只有这些酒吧垃圾食品了。”科洛雷多拿起一块尝了尝，不，这味道才不垃圾呢！他的味蕾争先恐后地为卡萨诺瓦辩护着，“卡萨诺瓦先生，过于谦虚就是虚伪了。”科洛雷多接着又咬了一口，热腾腾香喷喷的牛肉奶酪馅料顺着刚才咬的缺口流下来了，于是他就顺手舔了舔。

卡萨诺瓦也跟着舔舔嘴唇，扶了扶额。其实他做这些是因为后厨就只有这些食材了，如果做意大利肉酱面和海鲜面未免太没创意，又正好找到了披萨皮，就凑合来了个这样搭配组合。上帝啊我对您发誓我真的不是为了看金发熟男舔手指上的白色奶酪汁，这也太让人上火了……

吃完离开时，卡瓦诺瓦没有叫醒酒保姑娘，也没有拿回自己的大衣，反而是把自己的围巾铺在地上，对莱波雷诺说，“好孩子，今晚你睡在这里保护利奥尼尔达吧。给你玩这个围巾，咬坏它也没关系的哦。”狗狗听话地在围巾上蹲下来，把尖尖的吻藏在老情圣的手里唔了一声，老情圣解释道，“我不是要扔掉你啊，明早我尽早来接你。么么哒！”于是狗狗点点头，目送两人出了店门，忠诚地守着酒保姑娘，没有跟上来。

“为什么不叫醒她，然后让她打烊呢？”

“怎么，科洛雷多先生怜香惜玉了？那如果有居民想要深夜饮酒浇愁或是有路人想像咱们一样吃些东西，怎么办？惯常打烊的时间是夜里三四点呢，开着门等待客人是酒吧和酒保的本分。这里不是威尼斯的旅游区，民风还好。而且我留了我家狗在店里了。相信我，如果有人心怀不轨，这狗的能耐比咱俩加一块还大。”

科洛雷多和卡萨诺瓦又一次跑过刚才的危墙小巷，卡萨诺瓦因为没穿大衣，从热房间吃了热饭出来被运河的冰冷水汽一扑，连打了几个寒噤。科洛雷多看出卡萨诺瓦已经不堪夜寒，想要脱下自己的风衣给他披上，没想到老情圣拔腿就往家跑，等他脱好一抬头，那个银发的头顶已经在十米开外的巷子深处了。科洛雷多满头大汗地举着自己的长风衣跟了一路，硬是一直没追上。刚才这瘦高老头不是还有点跑不动吗？怎么突然蹿这么快。

突然卡萨诺瓦在转角停住了，伸出手在路灯杆子上撑了一下。科洛雷多眼疾手快趁机扑上去用风衣把老情圣包起来，可是怀里的身子却突然一沉。

 

3

科洛雷多带着卡萨诺瓦顺着路灯慢慢坐在地上，从风衣兜里找出手帕，轻轻擦去他唇边的血痕，重新用风衣的布料笼住了他的银发和整个身体。就这样歇了一会儿。

“谢谢您，我觉得我可以站起来了。”卡萨诺瓦闭着眼睛呼吸了几下，勉强笑了笑，他的手想把风衣褪下来，但是被科洛雷多按住了。两个人无言地走回了家。不该让他浪费精神谈天说地到深夜的，不该让他喝酒的，不该让他受累去做饭的，不该让他留下大衣的，不该让他留下围巾的，不该让他乱跑的……科洛雷多一路皱着眉头，卡萨诺瓦向他的眉心伸出一根手指戳戳点点，被他一把挥开了。

一进门科洛雷多就被墙上那个大大的裸体维纳斯再次晃了眼睛，可这次的感觉却如此不同，他的眼睛被晃得涩涩的。“您需要休息。卧室在那边？”

“哦哦哦！！您要跟我进卧室吗？？？”卡萨诺瓦突然来了精神，从科洛雷多的肩膀上抬起头来。科洛雷多恨不得现在就把他扔在地上。

扶着老情圣进了卧室，科洛雷多一开灯就又被晃了眼。卧室可着一面墙画的是乔尔乔涅的《维纳斯》，一样的一览无余的躺卧姿势，一样的抚弄私处的手指动作，不过这个维纳斯比提香的那位要脸，她的目光被遮掩在眼睫之下，总算没有直愣愣地瞪着观众。科洛雷多轻轻地将银发情圣放倒在床上，走去接了一杯水给他漱口吃药。回到卧室时，发现卡萨诺瓦已经一丝不挂，还把被子给掀了，露着一身纹着各种动物简直像个动物园的肌肤；他的体态和墙上那个维纳斯一般无二，包括那在床单上延展的修长慵懒的身体和那灵活而不老实的修长手指。

砰！可怜的杯子被摔倒了墙角粉身碎骨。科洛雷多跺着脚喊道，“你这个老混蛋在抽什么风？？你快要死了你知道不知道？？”

卡萨诺瓦微微笑了，“看来华伦斯坦先生是个大嘴巴，没替我保密啊。是的，科洛雷多先生。我知道。所以才要及时行乐。您今晚未经邀请就直接留宿，不就是为此目的吗？”

“谁他妈为此目的！你快点给我盖好！”科洛雷多扑过去抓被子，正好被求之不得的卡萨诺瓦环住了脖子。“先说好，如果您觉得我痼疾缠身、老迈不堪，不配与您共枕，就推开我。这事从古到今从来讲究的都是你情我愿。”

科洛雷多伸手去推，可是老情圣是在他身下的，这样只能把他往床垫里推而已。科洛雷多只好变了变姿势，侧躺在床上，指望这样能把卡萨诺瓦推到靠墙的那边去。谁知卡萨诺瓦看他躺下来了，就翻身而上，科洛雷多此时要是猛力推他，又怕把病人掀到床下去。金发的总裁只好气急败坏地又把老情圣转到身下去。

卡萨诺瓦用两条长腿扣住科洛雷多的腰，把自己在他身上缠缠好，“我说，您别老带着我打滚啊，我年纪大了头晕。以防您有所不知，我一直都是0.5，上面下面都行的啊！”

“！！！你这个魔……唔！你？噢……嗯！快放开！”

“亲爱的杰瑞宝贝，这样不乖不会有人喜欢你的，尤其是音乐家。再说当年你哥可不像你这么不随和。”

“什么？？？？！！！！！！”

 

4

等到《威尼斯政府史》德语版成功付梓，卡萨诺瓦已经不在人世。科洛雷多本想送一本样书到墓前，才得知老情圣一股脑地捐了自己还没有被胃癌的癌细胞侵袭的所有其他器官，又捐了遗体给威尼斯大学做实验。剩下一把骨头，一把灰扬在大海里了。

他重访了那个小小的酒吧，得知莉奥尼尔达就是卡萨诺瓦的女儿，她的母亲就是那个和卡萨诺瓦有过婚约而被全欧洲称为传奇女性的海丽特。那个酒吧其实也是卡萨诺瓦自己的产业。更不如说，寒暑假以外的时候，卡萨诺瓦自己就是老板兼调酒师。

不是说请了长假回故乡好好保养的吗？临死还开个酒馆也不嫌累得慌。科洛雷多苦笑。

“酒保”姑娘其实是威尼斯大学的公共政策专业的助教，不过是寒假来帮忙看店而已，其实也是因为明明卡萨诺瓦的身体已经不能胜任酒馆老板的工作还在硬撑，实在让人看不下去。

科洛雷多对卡萨诺瓦在世间还有个女儿完全不吃惊，吃惊的是不知道为什么一直浪迹天涯的他却没有遭到女儿的憎恨。科洛雷多实在纳罕，放任自己无礼了一回，直接向莉奥尼尔达问了这个问题。

女孩的回答让人吃惊，但也算是在意料之内。原来卡萨诺瓦一直时不时回到法国来跟女儿相聚，平时也跟女儿多有电话短信和邮件交流，对她的学业也大力支持，并不是丧偶型育儿。反倒是那个贵族收藏家母亲海丽特因为过于严厉，也因为嫉妒女儿和卡萨诺瓦的亲密，终于和女儿吵翻了，立了遗嘱说，女儿如果不跟卡萨诺瓦断绝关系就把自己的财产都捐给博物馆也不给她继承。然而卡萨诺瓦的种，怎么可能被财产要挟，莉奥尼尔达直接签字放弃一切母亲的财产，靠自己打工念完了博士。最后她手中的遗产，不过是卡萨诺瓦的小酒馆和一屋子书稿和两幅临摹的大型油画而已。

科洛雷多还得知，其实卡萨诺瓦想要安乐死后捐献器官，是需要合法伴侣或是血亲签名的。他曾回到法国请求跟海丽特结婚，女收藏家得知结婚的真正原因，气得浑身发抖，恨不得亲自把他给当场安乐了，于是这事就没成。卡萨诺瓦也求了达蓬特，被小神父严辞拒绝，说是自己的信仰既不支持杀人也不支持自杀，让他吹吹海风凉快凉快。“最后，还是我不忍心看他老泪纵横地一个劲儿求我，去给他签的字。”

“可是，当年卡萨诺瓦先生和您的父女关系并没有得到当事者和社会的承认。现在要怎么证明呢？亲子鉴定？”

“不是，是我去跟他领了个结婚证。”

“什么？？？？您您您他他他……”科洛雷多结巴了半天，什么也没说出来。

“我们去阿姆斯特丹结的婚，我和贾科莫都有荷兰的居留卡。没人知道我们什么关系。反正领了证我一个签名就送他归西了，终究也没什么妨碍的。” 利奥尼尔达叹了口气，亮出自己的ID给客人看，“您瞧，我也终于姓卡萨诺瓦了呢！真好！”

“是……是的，真……真好呢。”被这件槽多无口的事惊呆了的科洛雷多睁目结舌地总结到。

临别时，莉奥尼尔达留下了《威尼斯政府史》的样书，又拿出两张明信片给科洛雷多，“这是贾科莫特地嘱咐让我交给您，再让您转交给一个叫莫扎特的人。”

科洛雷多看了看，是卡萨诺瓦亲自手绘临摹的提香的《维纳斯》和乔尔乔涅的《维纳斯》，后面好像还有留言。因为是明信片，科洛雷多就老实不客气地翻过来看了，只见上面写着：

”我亲爱的小大师，  
您要的那组《睁眼抠b的女人》和《闭眼抠b的女人》我给您画好了，请您查收。我请了世界上身价最高的、金发绿眼的邮差，所以您记得邮费到付哦！  
永远像邮差一样崇拜您的音乐的  
塞恩加尔骑士：贾科莫.卡萨诺瓦·法露斯”

“我仁慈的上帝啊！”科洛雷多痛苦地闭上了眼睛。利奥尼尔达咯咯地笑出声来。

 

5

利奥尼尔达其实还肩负着另一个被卡萨诺瓦嘱托：每年6月2日向巴士底狱寄出一张明信片。哪年寄出哪张都安排好了。明信片上都写着同一句话：

亲爱的D，  
生日快乐。我爱你。  
你的塞恩加尔骑士

唐纳蒂安·阿尔丰斯·弗朗索瓦·德·萨德在一个下雨的早晨收到了今夏的明信片，一个脱力坐在地上。往年都是卡萨诺瓦的摄影或绘画作品，而今年是卡萨诺瓦的一张自画像，比照着他青年时的一张照片画的。那是刚搬了新宿舍，勤工俭学的穷学生卡萨诺瓦也新买了一台劣质胶卷相机。萨德一边抱怨着他不肯接受自己买的柯达，一边用那个烂相机给光着膀子搬完家的卡萨诺瓦照了一张照片。照片上的黑发高挑的青年只穿着一条黑裤子，挽着裤脚。当然了后来他们还拍了很多穿着内裤和穿着亚当牌内裤的照片。当年这些一一展示在法庭上的影像如今都不知洒落到哪里去了。

卡萨诺瓦一向珍爱当下，从不回头。如果他开始回忆过往，那么只有一个可能性。正所谓人若改常，非死即亡。

萨德轻轻把明信片扔进垃圾桶，就像这几十年做过的一样。他查了查网上的消息，确认了卡萨诺瓦死讯。

他想起年轻的卡萨诺瓦在博洛尼亚大学不要命地修习医学和政治学；他想起他领着左翼青年上街游行；想起他用可怜的课余时间来满城乱转拍照片，省下一顿顿的饭钱买胶卷，只至于做爱的时候没力气做攻君，只好在自己身下气息紊乱地挨操；他想起卡萨诺瓦知道自己贵族家室时撒娇说要萨德侯爵领主封自己为塞恩加尔骑士，当自己问塞恩加尔是哪里的领地时，他眨眨眼睛说那是他的破自行车的牌子，他整天骑在上面所以叫塞恩加尔骑士……

可是没想到终其一生，卡萨诺瓦只是谈谈情，做做爱，旅旅游，拍拍照，直到死前才忍不住写了一本《政府史》。

这个总是心比天高、总是梦想着指点江山、救人危难的青年，自己床上的雅克宝贝，他，他没有从医，也没有从政。

他以一种十分浪费的方式，负尽了自己的一生。

 

这是他对把自己关进巴士底狱的自我惩罚吗？

 

当最后告别的那一天到来，  
当那艘永不返航的船准备启航，  
你会发现我在船上  
几乎赤裸如大海的儿子。

——安东尼奥·马查多《画像》

 

FIN

 

1\. 请大家搜索一下提香和乔尔乔涅的《维纳斯》，真的是威尼斯的宝藏。乔尔乔涅是提香的老师，两个维纳斯都是躺在床上抚弄那里，乔尔乔涅的是闭着眼的，还跟文艺复兴的其他裸女题材一样，还保留着某种羞涩纯洁，倒像是画家偷窥女孩的隐私一样；而提香的则是盯着外面，赤裸裸地跟观众对着眼神，肉欲和挑逗直指人心。啊，真是一个青出于蓝而胜于蓝的佳话呢！

2\. 海丽特和莉奥尼尔达是卡萨诺瓦在《我的一生》提到的对他有特殊意义的女性。尤其是他差点和莉奥尼尔达结婚的时候，发现她是自己和海丽特的孩子……所以本文是这么用的。

3\. 希罗尼穆斯的拉丁名是杰洛姆，杰洛姆的昵称是杰瑞，所以卡萨诺瓦叫他亲爱的小杰瑞。这里的时间是科洛雷多失去了萨尔茨堡的公司，但是回到维也纳常住。这也是历史上的实情。唯一不同的是，这里他失去萨尔茨堡更早，莫扎特还活着。历史上，即使在维也纳，科洛雷多也仍然遥控着当地的宗教事务，加上他确实以出版自由和兴办教育受人夸赞，本文就保留了大学校董和大学的附属出版公司还在他手上的设定。

4\. 卡萨诺瓦跟弗兰茨.刚达卡和萨德的事是我乱编的。主要是发现了这些都在同一时代让我好兴奋。这个隐藏情节是这样的：萨德，人如其名是喜欢SM的，卡萨诺瓦也愿意尝鲜陪他玩。但是萨德曾经迷奸了一名青年罗希·凯勒（历史上有这个真人，真的告过萨德），而这个神经崩溃又努力恢复的平民青年状告萨德时，因为缺乏证据被萨德利用自己家族的社会影响力压了下去。卡萨诺瓦就找了当时的公诉人弗兰茨.刚达卡，提供了萨德跟自己这样那样的时候拍的照片，激起了弗兰茨.刚达卡的义愤、怜惜和好胜心。（弗：哼，放心吧，贾科莫。他萨德有家室，当我科洛雷多和曼斯菲尔德族中没有人了吗？我肯定不会放过这个人渣的）。这件事扎心的是，卡萨诺瓦和萨德的照片，偏偏不是强迫的，而是两情相悦的。这个给两人都造成了心理阴影。

5\. 《威尼斯政府史》确实是历史上卡萨诺瓦写的，他还有很多政论型的著作，比如对比威尼斯政府和荷兰政府（两个因为商业的缘故从一建立就是共和国的岛国/低地国家的异同），反正可以看出他其实是对政府很感兴趣的。其实还隐藏了情节就是他在冷战时期做过间谍。（因为历史上他也做过间谍）。但是历史上，卡萨诺瓦出身并不高，塞恩加尔骑士和法露斯伯爵都是他招摇撞骗的名字，所以上流社会一边对他猎奇，一边拒绝他。1976年费里尼执导的电影《卡萨诺瓦》就有他向国王推荐自己的哲学，但国王就想让他跟车夫比赛做爱持久度的情节。看得我一把泪。这里大家可以看到他的女儿的专业是公共政策，大概也是受了他的潜移默化吧。

6\. 这里卡萨诺瓦知道自己错了，但他更不能原谅萨德这种错误，于是纠结了一生。萨德这辈子失去了自由，相应地，卡萨诺瓦也惩罚了自己，故意不去做自己最想做的事，假装自己也在某种牢笼里。同时，他尽量周游世界，替萨德过过瘾吧。

7\. 所以可以猜到卡萨诺瓦为什么偏爱达蓬特，都有一个深爱的、又恨又怨的人因为自己的某种错误被这个世界困在某个地方不能脱身，而自己更要因此走更远的路、睡更多的人。这个羁绊绝对不是其他情人能比的。（小克莱门蒂哭晕在厕所。但是卡萨诺瓦也偏爱他，因为他是一个小小的、善良可爱版的颐指气使的小爵爷。）

8\. 再来说说卡萨诺瓦的纹身，为什么科洛雷多一眼看去像是动物园，因为有燕子（每一只代表水手航行里程达到5000海里，所以卡萨诺瓦不会只有一只）、公鸡和猪仔（这些动物在船上用木笼子装，即使船失事也能浮在水面，是能给水手带来好运的象征）、龙（水手曾经过中国）、乌龟（水手曾经过赤道）。还有mom和dad（爸爸妈妈都是归航的理由，祈祷平安归来）。还有女孩或女孩的名字（恋人也是归航的理由，卡萨诺瓦身上是一个简单的字母D，代表唐纳蒂安Donatien）顺便说一下，为什么由科洛雷多眼中写出纹身的存在。因为这事对别的情人、甚至全世界来说都是个常识，只有科洛雷多这种老古板才不知道。

9\. 最后，说一个贾科莫.卡萨诺瓦的名字。意大利语的贾科莫，就是英语的杰克，就是法语的雅克。卡萨诺瓦的自传是他用法语写的（又一个法国的萨德的线索），签名本来就是雅克.卡萨诺瓦 Jacques Casanova。那是因为萨德会教他雅克宝贝。所有后来卡萨诺瓦就这样叫所有人：伦茨宝贝、穆乔宝贝、沃菲宝贝、杰瑞宝贝……（泪）


End file.
